Jake Long III Season One
by Fudogg
Summary: Spin-off/sequel to Future Dragon, Brother Protector, and Death Heart. Follow the grandson of Jake and Rose, who lacks the dragon powers gene, as he tries to find adventure and excitement in his life.
1. Chapter 1

Jake Long III (Season One)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon. I do however, own characters like Jake III, Rosie, Holly, Melissa, etc. I also own the storylines.**

 **A/N: So, here it is: the next series. I can't remember if I've mentioned this, so I will now. This is the two season long series, fifteen episodes per season. Also, this takes place about three months after "Death Heart", starting on the very first day of September. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter/Episode One: Pilot

On the Island of Draco, Melissa smiled as she revealed her chosen weapon, a Push Dagger, to Sillian. "You're kidding?" Sillian had an astonished smile on his face. "That little thing is going to be yours?"

"I like it." Melissa replied. "It suits me."

"I don't think I'll be able to spar with you." Sillian said, crossing his arms. "Your little knife won't be any match for my blade."

"That's why you won't be using your sword." Melissa said.

"Then what am I supposed to fight you with, Melissa?!" Sillian was stumped. "A twig?!"

"Your claws." Melissa replied.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, down in the crypt for all of the deceased dragons, Jake III sat on his knees, staring down at two graves. The first one was his grandmother's. The second, right next to Rose's grave, was the grave of Jake Long, the first American Dragon. The gravestone read: _**Councilor Jacob Long**_ at the top, and then _**February 27th 1993-September 1st 2083**_ on the bottom.

"Behold." Came the familiar sound of Haley Long's voice, making Jake III slowly get up onto his feet. "The powerless Long in his natural habitat." Haley finished as Jake III finished getting up and turned around.

He could see that his great aunt had just entered from the elevator. She was in her human form and had a warm smile on her face. "Come on, Jake." She said. "You spend so much time in here."

"Well, today is the right day to." Jake III said as he started to walk over to Haley. "It's the-"

"One year anniversary of Jake's death." Haley cut her grand-nephew off as he walked up to her. "I know. And I miss him just as much as you do." She said as Jake III reached her. "I'll never forget that morning."

Jake III then got on the elevator with Haley and turned around, the two of them starting to ride back up to the upper region of the island.

LINE BREAK

"You're doing that now?" Sillian asked as he stood behind Melissa, his arms crossed. Melissa was sitting on her knees, injecting her medicine into her arm, her Push Dagger on the grass right next to her. "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"Because I didn't." Melissa replied as she took the needle out of her arm. After she had placed the syringe back into its place on her belt, Melissa looked up to see Jake III and Haley walking up to Rosie, who was in her Munsell Red-colored dragon form.

"Sillian, who's that?" Melissa asked as she got to her feet, Sillian stepping up to her side.

"Who?" Sillian asked as Melissa watched Jake III, Haley and Rosie all interact.

"The guy with the American Dragon and the former American Dragon."

"Oh, that's Jake." Sillian said. "He's the grandson of the first American Dragon and the older brother of the current American Dragon. Why?"

Instead of answering Sillian, Melissa just narrowed her eyes. "Hmm..." She said to herself as she continued to watch Jake III. "...He's related to the American Dragon and older, you say?"

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Jake Jr. was waiting outside the home that he and his family lived in, smiling as he watched Rosie fly down with her older brother on her back. Once Rosie's feet touched the ground, Jake III hopped off, allowing Rosie to revert to her human form.

"Son." Jake Jr. said. "I've got something to show you."

"What, Dad?" Jake III asked.

"You'll find out once you get inside." Jake Jr. said. "Rosie, your friend Noelia is here."

"Great!" Rosie exclaimed before she bolted into the house, running around her father. Smiling, Jake Jr. walked down the steps, reaching his son.

"I can tell that you're happy." Jake III said.

"Of course I'm happy!"

"This must be good news, then."

"Read it and cheer." Jake Jr. said as he held out a letter. "You're going to be very happy, son." He added as Jake III took the letter. "Oh, and I'm sorry that I read your mail."

"Yeah." Jake III rolled his eyes before he looked down and started to read the letter.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Rosie pushed open the door to her bedroom and saw Noelia sitting at the foot of her bed. Noelia was the same age as Rosie and wore a pair of blue jeans and a Han Blue-colored T-shirt. She had rather short brown hair and wore, unlike Rosie and Jake III a wrist cuff. Hearing Rosie enter, she turned her head to the side.

"What're you doing here?" Rosie asked.

"Close your door." Noelia said. "I've got something I need to tell you."

"You didn't tell my Mom or Dad anything?"

"No, this is strictly between you and me." Noelia said. "Please just close the door."

"Fine." Rosie said before she turned around and closed the door. After closing it, she turned back around, seeing that Noelia had gotten up off of the bed and was walking towards her.

"I think you're really going to like this." Noelia said as she reached Rosie.

"What?" Rosie asked.

"You know how you were talking about how much you hate that birthmark?" Noelia asked. "You've been talking about it for years."

"Yeah..."

"And you said that you wanted to get rid of it."

"What?" Rosie asked. "Do you have a solution?"

"You bet I do!" Noelia smiled.

"Tell me!" Rosie smiled excitedly.

"At Magus Bazaar..." Noelia said, crossing her arms. "...There's a small shop that sells potions. There's one that will magically remove your birthmark."

"That's great!" Rosie hopped up and back down from excitement. "Let's go right now."

"There's one problem, though." Noelia said.

"What's that?" Rosie's excitement quickly died away.

"You have to be eighteen and have ID." Noelia said.

"Well, there goes that plan." Rosie rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "Thanks for wasting my time, Noelia."

"Wait." Noelia held her hands up. "I came up with an idea with the others. Meet us at Magus Bazaar tomorrow morning."

"What are you planning?"

"Don't worry." Noelia said as she took a step back. "This is going to work out."

LINE BREAK

Back outside, Jake III looked up from the letter, staring up at his smiling father, while Noelia exited from the front door and made her way down the steps, walking passed Jake Jr.

"Wow..." Was all Jake III could see.

"Are you happy?" Jake Jr. asked.

"They said that I passed the physical exams and I'm mentally sound enough to join the police force." Jake III said, even though he knew that his father was already aware of this. "Now all I need to do is pass the written test and I'll be accepted into the police academy."

LINE BREAK

The next morning, Jake III arrived at the local library. Walking inside, he found several tables in front of several bookshelves, all filled with hundreds of books. However, as Jake III walked further into the library, he was unaware of a young woman, a few years older than him, walking into the library. The woman wore a red T-shirt with green lines and circles all over the shirt, as well as a pair of jeans and a wrist cuff around her wrist and had long black hair.

LINE BREAK

At that same time, Noelia was standing around Magus Bazaar with three other girls, two at Noelia's right and one at her left. The girl on Noelia's left had on a pair of Turquoise Green-colored sweatpants and a white blouse and had short black hair with a streak of Turquoise Green going down the center. The first girl at Noelia's right wore a Cadmium Yellow-colored sweatshirt and jeans and had long, curly red hair. The second girl had long black hair and wore a Bubble Gum-colored long-sleeved button-up T-shirt with red, blue and black dots on the left arm sleeve of the shirt, along with a pair of jeans and a necklace with the Star of David on it. All three of Noelia's companions also wore steel wrist cuffs around one of their wrists.

"Where is she?" The girl on Noelia's left asked.

"She's coming." Noelia assured her.

"Then shouldn't Rosie be here by now?" The first girl on Noelia's right asked.

"Alright, look." Noelia said as she turned around to face her friends. "When I told Rosie that she needed to be eighteen to get this potion, she didn't take it well."

"So, she's not coming?" The girl with the Cadmium Yellow sweater asked.

"No, she is." Noelia said. "I told her that we had a plan and we wouldn't let her down. She'll be here."

"Call her on her iLife." The girl with the Turquoise Green sweatpants suggested.

"I can't, Patience." Noelia told her. "Rosie's parents didn't want her or her brother to have one. We're just going to have to-"

"Hey, guys." Came the sound of Rosie's voice from behind Noelia.

"You made it!" Noelia seemed happy as she spun back around.

"Yeah." Rosie replied, putting her hands on her hips. "Hey, Patience." She addressed her friend, then moved on to the two other girls. "Lucero." She addressed the girl with the Cadmium Yellow sweatshirt. "Essence." She said to the girl with the Bubble Gum-colored shirt.

"Hey." Lucero returned, Essence returning with her own "Hey" just seconds after.

"Alright." Rosie said, crossing her arms. "I want to hear your plan, Noelia."

"I think you're going to like it, Rosie." Noelia said with a smile on her face as she held up her iLife. "It's full-proof." Then, Noelia pressed a button on the iLife, causing a card to slide out of the cuff like a disk being popped out of a computer's hard-drive. "Take it."

Listening to her friend, Rosie took the card out and stared at it, only to gasp when she realized that it was a fake ID.

LINE BREAK

Back at the library, Jake III sat down at a lone table with three rather large books. Setting them down in one pile, Jake III took the first book away from the others and sat it down. Opening it to the first page, he began to skim through the first page.

However, just after Jake III turned the page, there came a loud beeping noise from the front of the library.

Taking his finger off of the page, Jake III looked up to see that the red shirted woman who had entered right after him walking passed the security sensors, one book under her arm. Ignoring the alarm, the woman kept going, only to stop when an emergency door slid shut, locking the woman inside.

Growling with frustration, the woman turned around to see the librarian walk up to her. "You do know that you have to check the book out, don't you?" The librarian asked. "You can't just take books and go."

Growling and narrowing her eyes, the woman allowed herself to be engulfed by a bright light, transforming into a red dragon with green circles and lines all over her body. "HIYAH!" She shouted as she spun around and slammed her tail into the emergency door, shattering it to pieces. The librarian gasped in shock as the dragon flapped her wings and flew out, turning around the corner and disappearing from sight.

"No..." Jake III said softly to himself as he slowly rose from his seat. Narrowing his eyes, he quickly decided what to do.

Grunting, Jake III jumped up and over the table, running passed the librarian and out of the library, and like a complete idiot, turned to give chase to the dragon.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"There it is." Noelia said as she led Rosie up to the stand, where a female Magic Mint-colored dragon with fairly long black hair. The dragon looked to be about twenty years of age and did not look friendly.

"Um, are you sure about this?" Rosie asked nervously. "What if she doesn't buy it?"

"She will." Noelia said as she put a hand on Rosie's back, ushering her one step forward. "She really has no choice. Now here." Noelia then reached into her pocket and pulled out a strip of paper, handing it over to Rosie, who took it. "This is what the potion is called. Just give her the paper and your money."

"If you say so." Rosie replied.

"Hey, don't you want this birthmark of yours gone?" Noelia asked, turning her head to the side.

"You have no idea." Rosie turned her head to the side as well, the two friends now staring at each other.

"Actually, I do." Noelia replied. "All of us do."

Sighing, Rosie turned her head back to normal and started to walk up to the stand. As soon as she reached it, Rosie placed the piece of paper down on the wooden surface of the stand. "I'd like to purchase this potion." She stated.

"You look a little young, kid." The Magic Mint-colored dragon growled. "Either you're too stupid to know that you need to be eighteen, or you're just a punk."

"Actually..." Rosie said as she placed the fake ID on the stand. "...I am eighteen. Here's the proof. Now, let me get the money." As she said this, Rosie reached into her pocket to get her money, while the Magic Mint-colored dragon reached down and took the ID off of the stand and inspected it. Immediately, she narrowed her eyes.

"This is fake." She declared.

"What?" Rosie asked, her eyes widening, freezing right before she was about to place her money on the stand.

"Do you really think that I can't tell the difference between a real ID and a fake one?" The Magic Mint-colored dragon sneered.

"I-"

However, before Rosie could say anything else, she gasped as the Magic Mint-colored dragon grabbed her up by her collar, lifting her up into the air. "After I clobber you..." The Magic Mint-colored dragon raged. "...I'm going to call the Dragon Council on your-"

"That won't be necessary." The sound of Councilor Asil's voice cut the dragon off, making the Magic Mint-colored dragon drop Rosie to the ground, her eyes wide.

"I...I..." The Magic Mint-colored dragon stammered, staring at Asil and Yara, who were in their Papaya Whip and Mulberry-colored dragon forms, respectively.

"This girl may have done something illegal..." Councilor Yara cut the Magic Mint-colored dragon off. "...But she is only a young girl."

"We will deal with her properly." Asil said.

"But assault is not the solution." Yara finished. "Both of you will be coming with us for a little flight for a visit to Councilor Jennings."

LINE BREAK

Jake III ran as fast as he could, trying to keep up with the dragon that was ahead of him, still in sight. However, the dragon quickly flew around a corner.

Growling, Jake III pushed himself harder and quickly turned around the corner, jumping up and launching himself up in the air and at the dragon, managing to grab her tail. The dragon's eyes widened and she gasped as she was pulled to the ground, landing on her belly.

Grunting again, the dragon slowly got up to her feet and turned around, seeing Jake III walking backwards. Narrowing her eyes, the dragon lashed out with her tail, but Jake III managed to jump back, avoiding her tail.

"What are you trying to do?!" The dragon demanded as she pulled her tail back.

"Trying to stop you!"

"Why?" The dragon replied before she took a step forward and lashing out with her tail again. Once again, Jake III managed to jump back and avoid the tail attack. "I'm not going to keep it!" The dragon shouted.

"You're stealing!" Jake III declared as he started to run at the dragon.

However, the dragon just growled in annoyance as she once again lashed out with her tail. The attack hit Jake III in the stomach and he grunted as he was thrown off of his feet, flipping backwards as he flew back.

Finally, Jake III grunted as he landed on his back, the dragon, with the book still under her arm, turning and taking off into the air with a flap of her wings.

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, the doors to the Main Hall were pushed open and Councilor Asil, still in his dragon form, walked inside along with the also still dragon-formed Councilor Yara. Yara was clutching the shoulders of the now human-formed Rosie and Asil was clutching the shoulders of the now human-formed Magic Mint-colored dragon. In her dragon form, the young woman wore a Magic Mint-colored T-shirt and wore a pair of jeans, and was of Chinese descent.

"What's going on?" Holly asked as she slowly stood up from the large table, clutching her walking stick.

"Young Dragon Long tried to use a fake ID." Councilor Asil said as he and Yara stopped in front of the table. "Then, this dragon threatened to assault her."

"I see." Holly said as she sat back down.

"We will let Long's parents deal with her." Yara said.

"And what about me?" The human-formed Magic Mint dragon narrowed her eyes.

"Tell me your name." Holly ordered.

"Why should I?"

"If you do not wish to cooperate..." Holly shrugged her shoulders. "...Then I guess I could just have you thrown into the jail."

"You wouldn't..." The woman growled, narrowing her eyes.

"I assure you, I would." Holly smiled.

"Why?" The woman asked. "You have nothing on me! I didn't harm the little brat! I was only going to-"

"Exactly." Holly said. "That's why I don't feel that you deserve such a harsh punishment for your actions.

"What actions?!"

"She may have been wrong..." Holly told the woman. "...But you had no right to attempt to attack her. You have a bad temper, I can see that."

"Maybe that's because you're acting like I've done something wrong!"

"Perhaps if you'd just calm down..." Councilor Asil said as he tightened his grip on the woman's shoulders. "...And listen to Councilor Jennings, you would realize that we don't like that you threatened the American Dragon."

"Please just tell me your name." Holly repeated. "If you don't, I will be forced to take a more serious action against you."

"Lin-Lin." The woman replied with a growl, giving in.

"Can I get your last name as well?" Holly asked.

"Clark." Lin-Lin said. "Now that you've gotten what you wanted, can I go now?"

"No, you still must take responsibility for your actions, Dragon Clark." Holly said. "You need to understand that it is the Council's job to protect magical creatures and keep an eye on the Magical World. You must learn from your mistake. To learn, you must be punished."

"I thought you said I didn't do anything severe enough to have to go to jail."

"Who said anything about jail?" Holly asked, then smiled. "I think some community service is just what you need."

"Community service?" Lin-Lin looked disgusted.

"How does one year serving the Dragon Council sound to you?" Holly asked.

"It sounds like a wonderful idea, Councilor Jennings." Asil said before Lin-Lin could even finish opening her mouth to protest.

"Then it's settled." Holly smiled.

LINE BREAK

Jake III slowly opened the door and walked inside, his father coming down the stairs just as Jake III turned around to close the door. Then, he turned back around to face his father.

"Wow, you look quite beat up, son." Jake Jr. said, noting the bruises on his son's face.

"Yeah..." Jake III replied.

"What...What happened?" Jake Jr. tried to sound casual, seeing as his son didn't seem to be seriously harmed.

"While I was at the library studying..." Jake III explained, slowly crossing his arms. "...A dragon tried to steal a book. I decided to give chase."

"It looks like you and the dragon faced off." Jake Jr. noted.

"We did." Jake III couldn't help but smile. "The dragon handed my butt to me."

"You seem...rather happy about that, son."

"Dad, it hurt..." Jake III told his father. "...But it was also exhilarating. That's...That's the stuff that only Rosie is going to be able to encounter."

"It's not all that amazing, Jake." Jake Jr. promised his son. "Besides, you'll see plenty of action as long as you keep on the path that you're going now. If you become an officer of the law, you will see plenty of action. Heck, you might even see some magical action."

Jake III stared at his father as Jake Jr. said this, but he looked like he was staring into space. "Jake?" Jake Jr. asked. "Jake, are you okay?"

"Dad, do you think the Dragon Council would mind if I served them?" Jake III blurted out.

"Wha...Why?" Jake Jr. asked, bewildered. "Jake, you have something good ahead of you. You don't need the Magical World to give you that adrenaline rush. Police situations in the normal world will provide you with enough of those."

When Jake III said nothing in response, Jake Jr.'s eyes widened. "Don't tell me that you're having second thoughts."

"Can't I?" Was Jake III's response.

"Of course you can."

"Then why do you seem so disappointed, Dad?"

"I'm not." Jake Jr. answered. "In the end, it's your decision. But, you've put so much hard work into trying to get into the police academy. Are you really going to just drop it, son?"

"Well, I-"

However, before Jake III could continue, his father cut him off: "And besides, you're not a dragon, Jake. You have to be a dragon to be a Dragon Council Agent."

"Not true, Dad." Jake III smiled. "Aunt Haley told me that, at one point, her two friends joined the Dragon Council Agents. They never made it out of the training level, though."

"And maybe that's because they realized that it was no place for normal humans." Jake Jr. said.

"Dad!"

"What? I'm just speaking my mind."

"The point is that the Council won't discriminate against me just because I'm human."

"They better not." Jake Jr. replied. "Your sister is the American Dragon."

"Dad, that's not the point."

At that moment, a loud groan came from the top of the stairs, making Jake Jr. turn around, seeing his wife start to walk down the stairs. "Guess what, Jake?" She said, sounding very angry.

"What?" Jake Jr. asked.

"Your daughter is on the Island of Draco." His wife said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "I just got a message from Holly Jennings."

"She isn't hurt, is she?" Jake Jr. asked.

"She's going to be." Jake Jr.'s wife growled as she crossed her arms. "Jake, she's in trouble. Do you want to know what Councilor Yara and Councilor Asil caught her doing?"

"I'm afraid to, but I have no choice."

"She got caught trying to use a fake ID."

"Are you going to go to the Island of Draco?" Jake III asked.

"I don't know, son." Jake Jr. replied. "Are we?"

"That's what the Council wants." Jake Jr.'s wife said. "So, yes we are."

"Can I come?" Jake III asked.

"Why does he want to come with?" Jake Jr.'s wife whispered.

"Don't ask." Jake Jr. mumbled.

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, Rosie stood next to Holly, both in their human forms. Rosie's head was lowered, but when she heard her father shout: "Rosaline Long!" She snapped her head up to see her father, mother and brother all walking toward her and Holly.

"I'm actually surprised to see all three of you." Holly said as Jake Jr., his wife and Jake III all reached them. "I didn't think all three of you would be coming." Holly continued. "To be perfectly honest, I thought that only one of you would be coming to get her."

"Is she in danger of going to prison?" Jake Jr. asked, angry as hell. "Do we need to pay bail or something like that?"

"Goodness no." Holly smiled. "We've decided to let her off with a strict warning this time."

"Dad..." Rosie tried.

"Get into your dragon form and shut up." Jake Jr. said sternly. "I don't want to hear a peep out of you until we get home. You're grounded for a week."

Closing her eyes, Rosie did as her father ordered and transformed into her dragon form in a bright light.

"Councilor Jennings, do you think I could talk to you?" Jake III quickly took his chance.

"About what?" Holly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can we take it to the Main Hall?" Jake III asked. "I'll tell you there."

LINE BREAK

Inside the Main Hall, Jake III stood before a seated Holly. "What did you want to talk about?" Holly asked with a small smile.

"I was at the library today." Jake III started to explain. "Since I'm not a dragon, I was going to join the police force."

"Interesting career choice." Holly said.

"Well, I guess it's just in my blood." Jake III said.

"What is in your blood?" Holly asked.

"The need for magic." Jake III replied, smiling in embarrassment at out his word choice. "I guess that because I'm a Long, the need for an adventure is just in my blood. That's what I'm trying to say. Both of my grandparents were magical heroes and-"

"I get it." Holly smiled. "I don't blame you, either."

"But something...changed." Jake III took a step forward. "I encountered a dragon, who was stealing a book from the library. I tried to fight her."

"Not a very good idea." Holly said.

"I know." Jake III replied. "But while I was going after her, I found that need that I had."

"You are indeed a Long." Holly said softly.

"I was thinking about what my Great Aunt Haley had told me." Jake III continued. "She told me that her two friends were Dragon Council Agents when they were younger, even though they were regular humans."

"Oh, yes." Holly said with a smile on her face. "Yes, I remember. They were Agents-In-Training. From what I remember, they never became full-time Dragon Council Agents."

"Do you know why?" Jake III asked.

"Personal reasons." Holly shrugged her shoulders. "That's my guess. Jake, are you asking me if you could work for the Dragon Council?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to ask." Jake III said with a smile. "It is possible, right?"

"It has been a very long time since we have had regular humans serve us." Holly said.

"Should that matter?" Jake III asked. "Councilor, this is something I really want to do. My Dad advised me to just stick with the police academy, but I'm certain that I'm going to like this better. Can you please give me a chance?"

"Well, Jake." Holly said. "You aren't really just some normal, average human. You do have magical blood in you. You just lack the powers." Holly then smiled. "If it were up to just me, I would without a doubt let you serve the Council. However..." Her smile faded. "...I will have to consult with the rest of the Council."

"I understand, Councilor." Jake III replied, closing his eyes as he addressed her.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, the red dragon with the green lines and circles all over her body swooped down, the book still in her possession, and landed right in front of a decent sized home. Opening the door, the dragon walked inside, where she found a woman that looked just like her, only with a black and blue-colored tank-top and a pair of jean shorts instead of what the dragon wore. The second woman was the dragon's twin sister and she had her arms crossed, an iLife around one of her wrists.

"I got the book, Desideria." The dragon said as she held the book out.

"You were gone longer than I thought you would be." Desideria said as she took a step forward.

"Well, when I tried to leave..." The dragon explained. "...I got caught by some kid. He chased me down."

"You drew the attention of a kid?" Desideria asked, her eyes narrowing. "How?"

"Well, they wouldn't let me leave the library."

"Why not?" Desideria growled.

"I think some woman said something about not checking the book out."

"You imbecile!" Desideria shouted as she snatched the book out of her dragon-formed sister's claws.

Sighing, Desideria turned around and walked over to a table in the back of the room. Setting the book down, Desideria grinned as she stared down at the title of the book: _**Dragon Chi**_.

Quickly, Desideria sat down and opened the book. "Desideria?" The dragon asked.

"Yes, Nephele?" Desideria replied as she started to flip through the book.

"Why did you send me to the library anyway?" Nephele, the dragon, asked. "Not many people go there. Why didn't you just use your iLife to find the information?"

"Because I already did." Desideria said as she continued to search through the book. "I agree. Libraries are becoming more and more scarce. However, I couldn't find the information."

"You couldn't?"

"Believe me." Desideria said. "I was as shocked as you are now when I found nothing on the subject."

Then, Desideria turned another page and immediately, her face lit up.

"Aw..." She said, having found what she had needed.

The page Desideria had opened up to was the start of a new chapter. The chapter's title was _**Transferring Dragon Chi**_.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: So ends the pilot. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jake Long III (Season One)

Chapter/Episode Two: Council Ghost

On the Island of Draco, inside the Main Hall, Jake III stood beside Holly, who was in her dragon form. Both Holly and Jake III were standing before the rest of the Dragon Council: Yara, Asil, a 33-year old woman who wore Wisteria-colored robes and had long black hair that was in a braid. The last Councilor was the youngest one of them all: a 27 year old male with black skin and short black hair who wore Tiger's Eye-colored robes.

"And so..." Holly finished. "...Young Jake would like to serve us."

"But he has no dragon powers." Yara said.

"It has been a long time since we have had humans serve the Council as Agents." Asil added. "And we never did have that many humans to serve us in the first place."

"Do you think he will be able to handle it, Councilor Jennings?" Yara asked.

"I know I can handle it." Jake III answered for Holly, making the oldest Councilor smile.

"You heard him." Holly said. Then, her smile vanished. "Let's take the vote. I'm for him serving this Council."

"If he believes he can..." Asil said. "...Why not let him try. And if he is wrong, then no harm will be done."

"Yara?" Holly asked.

"I am not sure, Councilor Jennings." Yara admitted. "It has been a long time since humans have served this Council. The last time they did was before I was even born."

"You sound like my father." Jake III couldn't help but say.

"Well, maybe it is time to have humans serve us again if they so wish." The Wisteria-colored robe-clad Dragon Councilor stated.

"I agree, Councilor Agata." Holly smiled. "When I was much younger, we had a few humans serving as Dragon Council Agents. They did quite an impressive job for mere humans."

"Plus, the young Long has the blood inside of him." Agata said. "He may not have powers, but with a bloodline as powerful as his, he might be a superb warrior with the right training."

"Who would train him?" Yara asked.

"Let us wait until we have made up our minds." Holly declared. "How about you, Councilor Dingane?"

"I agree with Councilor Asil and Agata." Dingane smiled. "Let the boy have a chance to prove his worth. If it doesn't work, then it doesn't work. If it works, both of us gain something."

"It's settled." Holly said with a smile on her face as both she and Jake III turned to face each other.

"When do I start?" Jake III smiled.

"First, you must go through training." Holly told him. "I think your training will be different than the other Agents-In-Training."

"How so?" Jake III asked.

"I won't put you with the others." Holly told him. "You will have one-on-one time with the head of the Agents. I'm sure you know who Savannah Rogers is."

"Yeah."

"Well, starting tomorrow, you two will really start to get to know each other." Holly smiled. Then, the two turned and started to make their way to the doors of the Main Hall. "Come back here to meet with Savannah."

"At what time?" Jake III asked.

"How does nine sound to you?" Holly asked.

"Sounds great."

Meanwhile, Jake Jr., his wife and Rosie, all in their dragon forms, were waiting for Jake III to return. "There you are." Jake Jr. said as Holly and Jake III finally walked up to them, a big smile on both of their faces.

"What are you so happy about?" Jake's mother asked sharply.

"I'm going to be a Dragon Council Agent!" Jake III boasted.

From the roof of the Main Hall, Melissa was watching, in her dragon form and with an old pair of binoculars, as Jake III walked away with his dragon-formed family, parting ways with Holly, who started to make her way back inside the Main Hall.

"Promising." Melissa smiled as she lowered the binoculars.

"What are you doing?" Came the sound of Regan's voice, making Melissa's eyes widen and making her drop the binoculars. Quickly, Melissa turned around to see that Regan, in her Debian Red-colored dragon form, was standing across from Melissa on the roof.

"Nothing." Melissa narrowed her eyes.

"Sure doesn't look like it." Regan replied.

"Get off my back!" Melissa spat.

"I'm not on your back." Regan smiled.

"That's not what I meant." Melissa growled. "Look, you don't like me and I don't like you. So, why do you always follow me around?"

"Because..." Regan said as she turned around. "...Like you said. I don't like you." Then, with a flap of her wings, she flew away, leaving Melissa to exhale and cross her scaly arms.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The next morning, at nine o'clock. Jake III smiled as he made his way to the Main Hall. Finding the doors open, Jake III walked inside, where he found both Holly and Savannah, in their human forms, waiting for him in the center of the room.

"Hey." Jake III said, still smiling, as he reached them.

"Hello, Jake." Savannah said with a small smile.

"It's been kind of a while, Savannah." Jake III replied.

"Please, Jake." Savannah said. "Now that I am your instructor and superior, please call me Agent Rogers."

"Really?"

"No." Savannah mouthed before she finally spoke again. "Okay, Jake. Before I actually start you on your training, there is something I'd like to have you do with me."

"What's that?"

"You're going to be spending quite a lot of time here." Savannah said. "And hopefully, if I do my job correctly, you will join the ranks of the Dragon Council Agents. I'd like to show you what you will one day be doing, and the people you will one day be working with."

"Sounds great." Jake III smiled again.

LINE BREAK

"So, Savannah..." Jake III said as he and Savannah walked away from a large crowd of uniformed Dragon Council Agents. "...What do you think the chances of me becoming the leader of the Dragon Council Agents are?"

Savannah smiled. "Not very big." She said. "There have only been two of them so far in the history of the Dragon Council Agents. Both of them have been dragons, but to be fair, one of them started out as a skilled human."

"My grandmother."

"Yeah." Savannah said sadly.

"Hey, Savannah." Came the sound of Sillian's voice, both him and Melissa, in their human forms, walking towards them. Setting her eyes on Jake III, Melissa couldn't help but smile.

"Aw, Jake." Savannah said as the four of them met up. "These are two more Agents. Melissa, Sillian, I'm sure that you know of the American Dragon's older brother."

"Of course I do." Melissa said with a smile as she reached out to the side, grabbing Jake III's hand and started to shake it. "Firm." Melissa said with a smile. "Powerful."

"Um, thanks." Jake III said uneasily as he pulled his hand back.

"What are you doing with him?" Sillian asked.

"He's going to be a Dragon Council Agent-In-Training." Savannah said.

"Great!" Melissa broke out into a grin. "The more the merrier."

"Now, if you'll excuse us..." Savannah said as she put a hand on Jake III's shoulder. "...I'm going to take him to meet some of the Agents-In-Training."

"I'm afraid that will have to wait, Agent Rogers." The sound of Asil's voice came from behind her, making Savannah quickly turn around.

"What is it?" Savannah asked as Jake III slowly turned around.

"You have a new Agent waiting for your approval." Asil smiled. "Mr. Long can wait a few minutes." As he said this, Asil's smile vanished.

LINE BREAK

Now wearing a Dragon Council Agent uniform and with a sheathed Miao dao attached to the side of her belt, a scowling Lin-Lin stood in-between the dragon-formed Holly and the dragon-formed Yara in the Main Hall.

The doors were opened and Savannah walked in alongside Councilor Asil. "Is this the dragon that tried to assault Rosie Long?" Savannah asked as she and Asil stopped in front of them.

"Yes." Yara said as Lin-Lin's scowl got bigger and she crossed her arms. "She's all yours."

"Thank you." Savannah smiled. "I assume you're a skilled fighter, Agent Clark."

"Don't call me that." Lin-Lin growled.

"Why not?" Savannah asked, putting her hands on her hips as Asil shook his head. "Your name is Clark and you're an Agent, are you not?"

"My name is Lin-Lin and I'm not an Agent."

"Your attire begs to differ." Savannah pointed out.

"You little-!" Lin-Lin hissed as she reached down for the handle of her sword, but Councilor Yara quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"It was your temper that got you into this position." Yara told her with a dangerous tone. "This is to teach you to control your anger. Don't do anything stupid, Agent Clark."

LINE BREAK

Later that night, Savannah walked Jake III over to the Enchanted Elevator. "I'll see you here tomorrow morning." Savannah said as she and Jake III turned to face each other once they reached the elevator.

"Sounds good." Jake III smiled. "I'll be here."

"Great!" Savannah smiled as well. "I expect great things from you." Then, Savannah turned and started to walk away.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, down in the crypt where all of the world's dragons had been laid to rest, one of the gravestones shattered as a ghostly fist burst through. Growling, a ghostly human-formed Dragon Councilor with a bald head pushed himself up and out.

Still growling, he looked down at his hands, only to see that they weren't scaly and clawed. His ghostly eyes narrowed the ghost of a former Dragon Councilor snapped his head up.

"They took away my chi!" The ghost hissed. "Now the current Council must pay for two things!" Then, the Council member's ghost jumped into the air, soaring up and out of the crypt. Going through solid ground, the ghost continued to fly up into the air.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Early the next morning, inside the cafeteria, Lin-Lin walked up to a table and sat down right across from Regan, who had her chin in one of her hands. As soon as Lin-Lin was sitting down, Regan lifted her head up, staring at Lin-Lin's glaring face.

"You ticked off, too?" Regan asked.

"I think I have a perfectly good reason to be." Lin-Lin growled.

"So do I." Regan defended herself. "What's your reason?"

"The Dragon Council is forcing me to serve them because I was about to thrash a young dragon that tried to use a fake ID." Lin-Lin started to rant.

"Wow." Regan's eyes widened. "That blows my reason right out of the water."

"What's your reason?" Lin-Lin asked, putting her chin on her hand.

"There's this girl..." Regan explained, crossing her arms. "...She's only a year older than I am. While I'm stuck as an Agent-In-Training, she just gets to be a full on Agent."

"What does that mean?"

"That's what you are."

"Goodie." Lin-Lin rolled her eyes.

"Without any training, the Council just lets her be a full-fledged Dragon Council Agent." Regan continued. "Why? Because she has a heart problem and is going to die. They just feel sorry for her." Regan grumbled as she slowly lowered her head.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Jake III had just arrived on the island and was walking along the grass. However, as he walked, he froze and his eyes widened as he saw Lin-Lin walking towards him, a sour look on her face. Even with the sour look on her face, Jake couldn't help but smile. The young woman was beautiful. Within a few seconds, Lin-Lin reached Jake III and simply walked around him, going on her way.

His smile fading, Jake III continued on his way. However, after only a few seconds of walking, he stopped in his tracks and gasped as Savannah jumped up from the side, startling him. Savannah laughed good-naturedly and Jake himself couldn't help but smile.

"Glad to see you made it on time." Savannah said, putting her hands on her hips.

"So, what are we going to do?" Jake III asked her.

"We're going to start your training today." Savannah told him.

"How are we going to do that?"

"You're going to spar with me." Savannah explained. "Then, once we're done, I'll evaluate you and see what you need to work on."

"Wait." Jake III crossed his arms. "I'm going to fight...you?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Savannah asked.

"Savannah, you're..."

"I'm what?" Savannah crossed her arms.

"You're like...Councilor Jennings' age."

"She's ten years older than I am." Savannah spoke quickly and heatedly. "I'm only 83 years old, Jake. I'm still kicking. I can kick your butt with my hands tied behind my back."

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing." Savannah scowled. "I'm fighting you, and I'm not going to go easier on you. I don't want you to go easy on me, either."

"If you say so, Savannah." Jake III really didn't want to argue with her.

LINE BREAK

"Alright..." Now, Councilor Agata, in her dragon form, stood beside Savannah and Jake III, both in fighting stances. "...Let's see what you have in you, Mr. Long." Then, Councilor Agata took three steps back. "Begin!"

"I thought it was just going to be us." Jake III said as he ducked under a punch from Savannah.

"I did too." Savannah replied before she attempted to kick Jake III in the stomach, but Jake III jumped back. "But whatever." Savannah shrugged. "C'mon. Show me what you got."

"Um..." Was all Jake III could stare as he hesitated to fight the elderly woman.

"Jake!" Savannah shouted, stamping her foot like a little child. "Jake, I thought I told you-"

However, before Savannah could continue to berate Jake III, the entire island shook violently. The shake was so violent that Jake III was forced down onto his knees with a grunt. Turning his head to the side, Jake III could see Agata forced back into her human form before she fell onto her back. Turning his head back to normal, Jake III could see Savannah holding her ground. Then, the shaking stopped.

"That was some earthquake." Jake III said as he started to stand up, seeing many Dragon Council Agents and other dragons running or flying to one of the edges of the island.

"That had to be at least a 9.0." Savannah agreed.

"That was off the scale." Agata said as she got to her feet. "If that effected more than just us, the damage must be colossal."

"We should check it out." Savannah said.

LINE BREAK

A few moments later, Agata, Savannah and Jake III managed to push their ways up to the front of a crowd of dragons at one of the sides of the island. Now, they all stood in-between the human-formed Lin-Lin and the dragon-formed Sillian.

"That was incredible." Was all Sillian could say.

"Do you think it effected just us?" Jake III asked.

"I hope so, Mr. Long." Agata said, narrowing her eyes.

At that moment, a loud roaring came from right in front of them, the ghostly Dragon Councilor appearing out of thin air. Gasping, Agata's eyes widened. "No." She whispered.

"Who is that?" Jake III asked, his eyes widening.

"That's Councilor Niyol." Sillian said. "He was a Dragon Councilor centuries ago. He's been dead for ages."

"Were you the cause of this, Councilor?" Agata asked.

"What do you think?!" The ghostly Councilor Niyol raged, pointing at the crowd. "You all must perish for your crimes against the Magical World! It is wrong to hold up that corrupt and unfair rule!"

"What are you talking about?" Jake III asked.

"You know what you have done!" Councilor Niyol raged. "And deep down, you know you must DIE!"

"I think not." Lin-Lin countered, narrowing her eyes before her head became engulfed in a bright light, transforming into her dragon head. Opening her mouth, Lin-Lin blew out fire at the ghost of Councilor Niyol.

As soon as the fire hit him, Niyol screeched in pain as vanished into thin air. Closing her mouth, Lin-Lin grinned with satisfaction.

LINE BREAK

Later that evening, Holly, Asil, Yara and Dingane sat at the large table, facing Agata, Savannah, Lin-Lin and Jake III. "Surprisingly..." Councilor Asil said. "...The damage was not all that great. There weren't that many injuries."

"That is a miracle." Holly said. "Especially considering that the cause was an attack by Councilor Niyol."

"Thank the sweet heavens that there hasn't been a second attack." Councilor Yara added.

"I took care of that." Lin-Lin said with a smirk. "I destroyed him."

"You can't destroy a ghost, Agent Clark." Dingane said.

As Lin-Lin's eyes widened, Jake III spoke up: "I don't understand. I didn't know that ghosts were real."

"They indeed are." Holly said.

"How do you become one?" Jake III asked.

"First, you must have a cause or reason to be angry enough to want to return to the world." Holly explained. "The second thing you must do is that you must vow to return from beyond the grave. You must write it down."

"Of course..." Asil continued. "...What that means is that you can never move on to any afterlife and you can only return to the world of the living when all of the planets are in perfect alignment. And that only lasts for twenty-four hours every few hundred years."

"Why would Councilor Niyol even want to vow revenge from beyond the grave?" Jake III asked.

"Centuries ago..." Councilor Agata explained, still staring at the Council. "...Councilor Zterzo came up with the idea that dragons in training should not be trained by family members. Councilor Niyol was staunchly against that. Understandably, Councilor Niyol was not happy when the rule was passed."

At that moment, the entire island started to shake again, making Lin-Lin and Agata fall over while Savannah managed to stand her ground and Jake III managed to stand as well, but he staggered back and forth.

"How do we stop him?" Jake III shouted over the rumble.

At the table, all of the Councilors besides Agata clung onto the table. "Wait it out!" Holly shouted.

"No!" Lin-Lin shouted as she sat on the floor.

"The only way to stop him, besides trapping him, is to just wait it out!" Holly shouted. "Once the twenty-four hours are up and the planets are no longer in alignment, he won't be welcome in the world of the living anymore."

"How much longer do we have until that happens?" Jake III continued to stumble.

"About an hour!" Asil shouted.

At that second, the shaking stopped, and all of the Councilors panted, while Jake III stopped stumbling. "We only have an hour?" He smiled.

"Yes." Holly said. "I think we can wait him out."

"No." Jake III's smile widened. "We can distract him. I have an idea."

"You do?" Savannah asked, turning her head to the side.

"Get all of the full-fledged Dragon Council Agents together." Jake III said as he turned his head to the side. "I have an idea."

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Regan turned around the corner of the Main Hall, seeing Jake III walking out quickly, followed by Savannah. The last one out was Lin-Lin. "Hey!" Regan called as she rushed up to Lin-Lin's side, making Lin-Lin stop and turn. "Wh...What's going on?" Regan asked.

"A ghost was causing those quakes." Lin-Lin told her. "We're going to go fight the ghost. According to the Council, the ghost only has about an hour left to be on this plane of existence or whatever. All of the Dragon Council Agents are going to join with the Council to fight the ghost until it has to leave."

"Oh." Regan seemed disappointed. "I guess that means Melissa."

"Yeah." Lin-Lin seemed like she didn't care.

"The Council wouldn't like an Agent-In-Training going into a dangerous battle like that." Regan continued. Then, she sighed. "It's just not done."

"Oh, quit feeling sorry for yourself." Lin-Lin replied as she crossed her arms. "Look, you've got a sword, you're a dragon and you want to serve the Council, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then who cares what the Council says?" Lin-Lin said before she turned and started to walk away, leaving Regan alone as her face lit up. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Lin-Lin called back to her. "Come on!"

Without a second thought, Regan turned and started to run after Lin-Lin.

LINE BREAK

A few moments later, Jake III stood beside Savannah (who was clutching her staff), Agata, Yara, Asil and Dingane, all of whom were in their dragon forms. From behind then, Sillian and Melissa stood together, both in their dragon forms and both holding their weapons. Somewhere away from the others, although amongst other dragons who were prepared to fight, Lin-Lin and Regan stood together in their dragon forms, both clutching their swords.

Staring at Jake III from behind, Melissa narrowed her eyes. "You stupid person." She whispered to herself. "Go into your dragon form."

"What's that?" Sillian asked as he turned his head to the side.

"Nothing." Melissa quickly told him.

Just a few seconds later, the ghostly form of Councilor Niyol appeared out of thin air. He grinned. "I'm almost done with you." He declared. "Just a few more quakes and the entire island will fall to pieces."

"Here's a better idea." Asil said as he stepped forward. "You want to destroy us all? Well, then go ahead. But how about instead of being a big coward, you actually fight us."

"You can't kill what's already dead." Councilor Niyol smiled. "It's not easy to fight a ghost. Not when you're still living."

"Perhaps we beg to differ." Dingane said. "CHARGE!"

With Dingane's order, all of the dragons, Lin-Lin and Regan, Melissa and Sillian, and all of the others, started to charge. However, Councilor Niyol easily just extended his arms and shouted, a supernatural force throwing every single dragon backwards onto the ground.

With all of the dragons, plus Jake, down, Councilor Niyol laughed. "Fun." He said.

However, at that moment, both Savannah and Jake III got to their feet and charged at the ghost. Jake reached Niyol first, allowing the ghost to simply lash out with his arm, hitting Jake III in the chest and throwing him off of his feet. Jake III flew over Savannah's head, making Savannah quickly duck before she continued on.

Reaching the ghost's side, Savannah quickly turned and lashed out with her blazing staff, but it went right through the ghost. Laughing, the ghost of Councilor Niyol turned to face her. "You can't kill a ghost." He taunted.

"That's not the idea." Savannah said with a smile before she jumped up and flipped over the ghost.

"Dang, Savannah." Jake III muttered as he watched the elderly dragon fight, his eyes wide. Grunting, Jake III got up to his feet, watching as Savannah jumped up and tried to kick Niyol, but her foot just went through the now laughing ghost. Savannah landed back on her feet, but before she could do anything else, the ghost, with a mighty shove, pushed Savannah far back. Landing on her back with a grunt, Savannah reverted to her human form.

"Alright, Jake." Jake III said to himself as he narrowed his eyes. "It looks like it's all up to you." Then, he charged for the ghost, just as both Sillian and Melissa got to their feet. Melissa watched with a smile on her face as the ghost of Niyol turned to face Jake.

"Are you really the only one left to challenge me?" Niyol asked.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to destroy the island." Jake III replied. "So, why don't you come and get me?" Then, Jake turned and started to run away, the ghost of Niyol roaring with rage as he turned and started to chase after him.

Panting, Jake III managed to pass by where Savannah was lying, but before he could get much further, Niyol reached out and grabbed him by the neck, lifting Jake off of the ground and turning him around so ghost and human were facing each other, eye to eye.

Quickly, Jake III spit right at the ghost's face, and even though the spit went right through him, Niyol released his neck, Jake dropping to the ground. Grunting, Jake III then jumped up into the air and kicked at the ghost, his foot going through thin air. Then, Jake landed back on his feet.

With a grunt, Jake III threw a punch, which once again just went through thin air.

Throwing his head back, Niyol cackled. "Oh, your little attempts to fight me are pathetic. At least they're entertaining."

"Good." Came the sound of Asil's voice from behind, making the ghost spin around to see Asil helping Savannah to her feet. "I'm glad you found them to be entertaining, because that wasn't our intention."

"I know." Niyol grinned. "It was a pathetic attempt to fight and defeat me."

"Wrong." Asil narrowed his eyes. "This was a distraction. Guess what? Your twenty-four hours of being a ghost are up. Congratulations!"

"Huh?" Niyol's eyes widened, but before anything else could be said, the ghost vanished into thin air, not to return to the island.

"See you in a hundred years or so." Savannah muttered as Asil walked away from her, knowing that she was fine.

Now, Melissa and Sillian were left staring at Jake III. "He did all that without his powers." Melissa whispered to herself, her eyes wide. "If he's that amazing as a human, he must be even more so as a dragon." Then, she smiled. "I think I found the dragon that will end my life. After three long months, I finally found my dragon."

"What's that?" Sillian asked as he turned his head to the side.

"Nothing." Melissa quickly told him.

LINE BREAK

Not long after the fight with the ghost, inside the Main Hall, Regan, in her human form, stood before Holly, Asil, Yara, Agata and Dingane, all but Holly scowling at her. Regan gulped.

"That was very dangerous." Yara scorned. "You shouldn't have been there. You weren't qualified."

Regan opened her mouth to respond, but before any words could come out, the sound of Lin-Lin's voice entered the room. "She was qualified." Lin-Lin said as she walked into the room, reaching Regan's side, Regan now smiling with relief. "Do you want to know how I know she was qualified?"

"Indeed we do." Agata said.

"Because I told her she could go." Lin-Lin said.

"How could you do something like that, Agent Clark?!" Yara demanded.

"She wanted to fight." Lin-Lin said. "Personally, I think you're wrong. Wrong to make me serve you and wrong to keep her out of the battle just because she is of a lower rank than you think she should be to fight."

"Agent Clark..." Yara said dangerously.

Quickly, Lin-Lin unsheathed her sword and held it up with both hands. "Do you have a problem with what I told her?"

"Yes, I do." Yara said. "We all do."

"Then you all can come outside and discuss the issue with me and Mr. Miao dao." Lin-Lin said.

Holly smiled, having heard enough, and held up a hand. "I think what is truly important..." Holly said. "...Is that Dragon Wido was not harmed. And you know what, Agent Clark?" She lowered her hand. "I for one, think you are right?"

"You do?" Lin-Lin asked, so shocked that she started to lower her blade.

"When the Dragon Council Agents were first formed..." Holly said. "...The Agents-In-Training were allowed into battle. At least...I think they were."

"What are you saying, Ma'am?" Regan asked, making Lin-Lin groan.

"I'm saying that neither of you should be punished." Holly continued to smile. "I, for one, am proud of both of you."

LINE BREAK

A short time later, both Lin-Lin and Regan were sitting across from each other inside the cafeteria. "Thanks." Regan said with a smile on her face.

"Don't mention it." Lin-Lin said. "Really." She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm just saying that if you hadn't come in there..." Regan held up her hands. "...That I could have been in some serious trouble."

"Yeah." Lin-Lin smiled sarcastically. "You could have been put in my situation."

"I'd love to be a full-on Dragon Council Agent." Regan smiled.

"I'm sure that's why you signed up."

"Yes it is."

"Well..." Lin-Lin said reluctantly. "...I'm sure that you'll make it one day. And unlike that girl, you'll have earned it. It'll mean that much more to you."

"Thanks." Regan's smile widened.

"Yeah, well..." Lin-Lin started to get up. "...I need to go."

"Wait!" Regan said, quickly standing up.

"What?" Lin-Lin asked.

"We've never formally introduced ourselves to one another." Regan smiled sheepishly. "I'm Regan." She held out her hand. "Regan Wido."

Lin-Lin stared at her hand for about five seconds before she sighed and she lifted her hand up, taking Regan's and shaking it once.

"Lin-Lin Clark." She answered.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Holy crap, it's amazing! Fourteen+ pages in about 7 hours or so. I think that's the fastest I've ever written an episode.**

 **Well, first off, there are a few things I'd like to address:**

 **1). I don't think I've mentioned what nationality each Dragon Councilor is. Not important. It's just fun facts. Dingane's nationality is the only one that I know for sure will be brought up. He's the former South African dragon, Yara is the Dragon of Brazil, Asil is the Dragon of Turkey, and Agata is the Dragon of Bolivia.**

 **2). For those of you curious about how Jake died, he died of a broken heart over Rose's death. I'm not kidding and I know it's sappy. I don't care, though. He moved in with Haley after Rose died and just passed away in his sleep one night.**

 **So, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jake Long III (Season One)

Chapter/Episode 3: The New Agents

A few nights later, the door to Savannah's room on the Island of Draco slowly was pushed open, and Cherri, in her dragon form, slowly crept into the room, finding Savannah, in her human form, lying on her back as she slept. Smiling slyly, Cherri started to tiptoe over to the bed, but just as she reached it, Cherri gasped as Savannah's form vanished in bright blue light and flew over her head. It was a doppelganger.

As Cherri stared at the bed in shock, the real Savannah, in her dragon form, placed her chin on Cherri's shoulder. "Hi." She said, making Cherri smile. "Wasn't expecting you so early."

"Well, now we get to spend more time together." Cherri said.

"Indeed we do." Savannah said with a smile as she pulled her head away from Cherri's shoulder, allowing Cherri to turn around so that the two friends were facing each other. "How are you doing?" Savannah asked.

"Pretty good for an old bag of bones whose lost almost all of her friends." Cherri said.

"You still have Lista and me." Savannah smiled. "How is Lista, by the way?"

"Great." Cherri smiled. "She's in great shape for 77. Just like you're in great shape for your age."

LINE BREAK

That next night, Jake III walked along the grass with the human-formed Haley at his side. "Thanks for agreeing to watch me spar with Savannah, Aunt Haley." Jake said.

"Don't mention it." Haley smiled.

Eventually, they arrived at the spot where Savannah and Cherri were standing, both in their dragon forms, Savannah armed with her staff. "What do you think, Jake?" Savannah asked with a smile on her face. "Should I fight you with my staff or shouldn't I?"

"I don't have a weapon." Jake III replied.

"Aw, but in battle, your enemies may have weapons when all you have are your intellect and your muscles." Haley said.

"She has a point." Savannah said.

"Fine then." Jake III shrugged.

As Jake III and Savannah faced off, both Haley and Cherri, now in her human form, stood side-by-side. "So, who do you think is going to win?" Haley asked.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Grunting, Savannah swung her staff and Jake III jumped up, flipping backwards. "You're not still worried about giving me all you got, are you?" Savannah asked with a smile on her face.

"A little." Jake III replied.

"Well, don't be." Savannah told him. "Just go for me. You won't be able to get a single hit on me."

"Jake, just imagine this as a real fight against an enemy." Haley suggested. "If you dealt a massive wound to your foe, would you care?"

"That's right." Savannah smiled. "Just picture me as your enemy. Now give me all you've got."

Grunting, Jake III charged at Savannah, and as soon as he reached her, he tried to throw a punch at her, but before he could make contact with her, Savannah jumped into the air and back-flipped away, landing on her feet.

Quickly, Savannah aimed her staff at Jake III and fired, but Jake III managed to dodge the blast and jump over Savannah's tail as Savannah tried to trip him. Savannah grunted as Jake III slammed into her and they both fell to the grass, but they quickly rolled so that they landed back on their feet.

Although Savannah was panting and no longer had her staff, she smiled. "Now we're talking." She said. Then, grunting, Savannah threw punch after punch at Jake III, making him take a step back or duck to avoid the punches.

After the seventh attempt from Savannah to punch him, Jake III grunted and jumped up, trying to kick Savannah, but Savannah easily grabbed Jake by the foot and pushed him away. As he flew back, Jake III managed to flip backwards and land on his feet, skidding back briefly. Now stopped, Jake III held his hands up, taking a fighting stance.

"Okay, I think that's enough for tonight." Haley said as she took a step forward.

"Aw." Savannah said as she turned her head to the side, acting like a little child that wasn't getting her way. Sighing, Savannah then turned her head back to normal and then reverted to human form while Cherri and Haley met up with Jake III and started to walk away with him.

Even though she was panting and she had sweat on her forehead, Savannah smiled and started to follow her friends, but after only one step forward, she came to a sudden halt and she grunted in pain, her hand unconsciously coming up and clutching the side of her chest.

Meanwhile, Jake III, Cherri and Haley were continuing to make their way along the grass. "Hey, what's Savannah doing back there?" Jake III suddenly asked.

"Good question." Cherri said with a smile. "I'll find out." All three stopped in their tracks and Cherri slowly turned around, just in time to see Savannah collapse face-first onto the grass. Gasping, Cherri's eyes widened. "SAVANNAH!" She shouted, running as fast as her aging body would let her while both Jake III and Haley turned around to see what was going on.

"Oh no." Jake III could only say as he watched Cherri reach Savannah's side.

Grunting, Cherri was able to roll Savannah over onto her back, where she could see that Savannah was barely conscious; her eyes were glazed over and she was moaning.

Quickly, Cherri turned her head to the side and shouted at Haley and Jake III. "Jake, go get help! Something's wrong with Savannah!"

Even though he knew that Cherri probably couldn't see it, Jake nodded in response and quickly turned, running off to get help, while Haley started to jog over to Savannah and Cherri.

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Savannah was lying under the covers of a bed in the hospital, machines beeping and a breathing tube in place, her cape having been removed. Holly, in her human form, stood at the foot of the bed. Taking a deep breath, Holly turned around to face Cherri, Haley and Jake III.

"Is she going to be okay?" Cherri asked, tears in her eyes.

"She's stabilized." Holly said.

"What happened?" Haley asked.

"Heart attack." Was Holly's response. "A pretty massive one, too. She's lucky to be alive."

"But how?" Cherri asked in disbelief. "She's in great shape!"

"Her body, maybe, but not her heart." Holly said. "Cherri, Savannah is 83 years old. The fact of the matter is that she's just too old to be doing what she's doing. Ever since Rose died, Savannah has been pushing herself harder and harder."

"I thought that was a good thing." Cherri managed.

"It was too much for her body at this age." Holly said. "It put too much stress on her heart."

"What now?" Jake III asked.

"I'll have to find a new dragon to take over Savannah's post." Holly said.

"But she'll get better!" Cherri declared.

"Yes, she should make a recovery." Holly nodded. "But her days of being a Dragon Council Agent and going into a battle are over."

"But...But..." Cherri protested. "...Savannah lives for this! You can't take it away from her!"

"I care for her well-being." Holly said calmly. "She'll understand. Trust me."

LINE BREAK

At their home, Nephele, in her human form, was sitting by an open window, staring up at the sky. However, her eyes widened when she noticed two outlines headed down toward their home. As they got closer, Nephele gasped and jumped up from her seat as Desideria walked into the room.

"What is it?" Desideria asked.

"There are two dragons coming!"

"I know." Desideria smiled. "I have a meeting with them."

Outside the house, two dragons were standing at the start of the steps that led up to the porch. One of them was a male Charcoal-colored dragon with short blonde hair and the other was a female Apple Green-colored dragon with long brown hair.

The door to the house opened and Desideria stepped out, a smile on her face. "News from the Island of Draco?" Desideria asked as she walked down the steps.

"There is an opening for the head of the Dragon Council Agents." The male Charcoal-colored dragon announced.

"What happened?" Desideria's smile widened.

"The current, or perhaps former, head of the Agents had a massive heart attack." The Apple Green-colored dragon said.

"Dead?"

"No." The Apple Green dragon replied. "She's being forced to step down, though."

"This, my friends..." Desideria continued to smile. "...Is just the opportunity that I need. My sister and I will start packing. All four of us will meet there tomorrow morning. Got it?"

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The next morning, on the Island of Draco, Jake III sat alone against the wall of some building, a down look on his face. "Hey." Haley said as she stepped up to him. "You okay?"

"It was my fault, wasn't it?" Jake III asked. "Savannah's heart attack. I shouldn't have-"

"Listen, Jake." Haley said as she slowly crouched down to look her grandnephew in the eyes. "It wasn't your fault. Savannah told you to fight her. She was the one that pushed herself harder than she should have, not you."

"I still feel bad, Aunt Haley."

"I know you do." Haley said. "But you shouldn't." Then, Haley smiled. "Savannah is going to be fine. Why don't you go and have some fun today? Take your mind off of what happened last night."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, the doors to the Main Hall were pushed open, Desideria walking inside with the Charcoal-colored dragon and the Apple Green-colored dragon following her, both in their human forms. The Charcoal-colored dragon wore a pair of Charcoal-colored Cargo pants and a black T-shirt, while the Apple Green-colored dragon wore a red T-shirt and a pair of green Capris.

"My apologies if we are intruding." Desideria said as she and her two lackeys reached the table that Holly and the others were sitting at.

"Yes?" Councilor Asil asked. "Can we help you?"

"I have heard that you are looking for a new leader for your Dragon Council Agents." Desideria said. "Apparently, the rumor is that your current one had some health problem."

"She had a heart attack." Yara said. "And yes, we are looking for someone to take her place."

"Well, if you would allow me to do so..." Desideria smiled. "...I would be ever so happy if I could apply for the job. See..." She indicated to her two lackeys. "...I even have two companions to help me."

"Can you fight?" Agata asked. "All three of you?"

"Why don't we find out?" Holly suggested.

"That sounds like a very good idea." Desideria's smile widened. "How about in human form?"

"If you insist." Holly agreed. "Um, your names please."

"Oh, yes." Desideria took a step back. "My name is Desideria Alcina. This..." She indicated to the male beside her. "...Is Santxo. This..." She then indicated the female. "...Is Kalle."

"Thank you." Holly gave her a small smile. "How about this? Councilor Asil, I want you to duel with Miss Alcina. Councilor Dingane, I want you to duel with Santxo. Councilor Yara, duel with Kalle."

LINE BREAK

Sighing, Jake III slowly walked along the grass of the island. "Have some fun?" Jake asked himself. "Get my mind off last night? How am I going to be able to do that?"

However, when Jake III, who was nearing two buildings, saw Lin-Lin walk around the corner of the second building and start to walk away, Jake froze, his eyes widening.

"Smoke." He whispered to himself, watching her back as she walked away. Smiling, Jake III started to chase after her. "Hey!" He called as he neared her, making Lin-Lin stop in her tracks, allowing Jake to reach her. "Hey." Jake repeated as he turned his head to the side. "Um, look. I, uh, saw you the other day and I-"

"That's nice." Lin-Lin said before she started to walk away. "Now leave me alone."

"Whoa, whoa!" Jake called as he ran after her. "Hold up!" Running up to her, he passed her and turned, making her stop and giving her no choice but to face him. "My name's Jake Long III." Jake smiled confidently. "I was named after both my father and my grandfather, the very first American Dragon."

"Yeah?" Lin-Lin replied. "And I'm not interested." Then, she tried to walk around Jake III, but he quickly turned and reached out, grabbing her by her shoulder and once again running around her so that they were facing each other.

Smiling, Jake III opened his mouth to say something, but his mind went completely blank as he stared at Lin-Lin's scowl.

"What?" She demanded.

"I...I..." Jake III stalled before he blurted out the very first thing that popped into his mind. "...You know..." He smiled and crossed his arms. "...I love a woman in uniform."

Immediately, Lin-Lin's eyes flashed with anger and disgust and she took a deep breath, as if she was trying to take time to think of what to do. Jake III realized his words had angered her; his smile vanishing, he quickly tried to explain himself:

"Um, I...I'm sorry. It's just that I...I...I think you're pre-" However, before Jake could finish, he grunted as Lin-Lin punched him in the face. Jake III fell back onto the ground, blood coming from his nose as he stared up at Lin-Lin.

"Yeah?" Lin-Lin challenged. "And I love idiots getting what they deserve." Then, she spat down into his face and looked up. "Enjoy your black eye and your bloody nose!" She spat as she stormed away.

LINE BREAK

The robes of Dingane, Asil and Yara were tossed onto the ground together, and Asil, Dingane and Yara stood close together in their underclothes, facing Santxo, Desideria and Kalle. Unbeknownst to the three Dragon Councilors, Nephele, in her dragon form, was watching from the roof of the Main Hall, a black bundle of something attached to her scaly back with a leather strap.

The six opponents waited for Holly and Agata to walk out of the Main Hall. "Alright." Holly said. "You can begin now."

The six charged for each other, Councilor Asil tackling Desideria and making her fall back, the two of them starting to roll along the grass while Santxo jumped up and back-flipped, kicking Dingane in the chin. Dingane grunted and was thrown into the air, flipping backwards. However, Dingane was able to put his hands on the grass and he managed to come down and lash out with a swipe of his feet, but Santxo managed to jump back.

Meanwhile, Desideria and Asil stopped rolling along the grass; Desideria landed on her back with Asil pinning her down. "It's not looking good for you, Miss Al-" Asil started, but before he could finish, he cried out as Desideria kneed him in the groin and then punched him in the face, throwing him up onto his feet and making him stumble back.

Meanwhile, Agata and Holly smiled as they continued to watch the fight between the three pairs of two. Councilor Yara threw a punch at Kalle, but Kalle was able to duck. Kalle then responded with her own punch, which hit Yara in the chest, making her stumble back.

"These three are quite good, aren't they?" Agata asked Holly.

"Yes." Holly replied. "They are quite talented."

"I think I'd be satisfied with Miss Alcina as the head of the Agents." Agata said.

"We do need a replacement very soon." Holly said. "On such short notice, I suppose I would be satisfied as well."

"Then do we call it off?" Agata asked.

"Sure, why not?" Holly replied.

"Alright, that's enough!" Agata declared just as Desideria managed to jump up and knock Asil down onto his back with a powerful kick to his chest.

Kalle, Santxo, Dingane and Yara walked up to Holly and Agata, Desideria and Asil reaching them a few seconds later, both Desideria and Asil panting from exhaustion.

"After seeing your skills..." Agata said with a smile on her face. "...Councilor Jennings and I have decided that all three of you would make excellent additions to the Dragon Council Agents."

Hearing this news, Desideria smiled wickedly.

LINE BREAK

A short time later, several Dragon Council Agents walked into the Main Hall, Sillian and Melissa the last ones to enter. "Why do you think we're all needed here?" Melissa asked.

"Why don't we go make our way up to the front and find out?" Sillian replied.

Seconds later, Sillian and Melissa pushed their way up to the front, Sillian now standing next to Lin-Lin. "Do you know what's going on?" Sillian asked as he turned his head to the side.

"Nope." Lin-Lin said. Then, she narrowed her eyes and growled: "I don't care, either. I just want to get out of here."

Hearing the sound of a throat being cleared, Sillian turned his head back to normal, seeing Dingane, Yara and Asil, who were wearing their robes again, standing next to Agata and Holly.

"Some, or maybe even most of you, might not know this yet..." Dingane spoke. "...But last night, your leader, Agent Rogers, suffered a massive heart attack."

"Is she alright?" Sillian blurted out.

"She's stabilized and in the hospital." Yara answered Sillian's question. "We think she's going to pull through and make a recovery. However, this means something massive for you all."

"To prevent any more potential health issues brought on by her job-" Dingane started, but Sillian once again cut him off.

"You think her heart attack was caused by her job?" He asked.

"We believe that she put too much strain on herself." Dingane said. "For someone of her age. Yes."

"What this means is that Agent Rogers is no longer welcome as your leader." Asil said. "This is not to be mean, this is for her safety. So, what we would like to do is introduce you all to your new leader, Agent Alcina."

The entire Council then spread apart, allowing Desideria, who now wore the uniform and cape of the head of the Dragon Council Agent, to step forward, a smile on her face.

LINE BREAK

Inside the hospital, the human-formed Cherri sat by Savannah's bedside. Savannah, who was asleep, took a deep breath, just as the door opened and Councilor Yara stepped inside, followed by Councilor Dingane and Councilor Asil.

The three Councilors turned and started to walk over to Cherri, who slowly stood up and turned to face them. "She's asleep." Cherri said.

"No problems?" Asil asked.

"Not that I know of." Cherri replied. "She's just sleeping. Um, any reason why you're here?"

"We found a replacement for Agent Rogers." Yara said.

"You...You did?" Cherri asked. "W...Who?"

"Her name is Desideria Alcina." Dingane said. "We tested her and two of her friends. We decided that they were all Dragon Council Agent material."

"Oh." Was all Cherri said.

"We thought that you might like to know this." Dingane said.

"Well..." Cherri continued. "...Wh...What about Jake? With Savannah out, who's going to train him?"

"Dragon Solorio, that is honestly the least of our worries." Yara said.

"Will this Alcina woman be the one to train him?" Cherri asked.

"We don't know." Asil said. "I suppose so." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Or maybe this would be a good opportunity for him to think about a normal life." Yara suggested.

Upon hearing this, Cherri narrowed her eyes and she crossed her arms. "Me." She said.

"What?" Asil asked.

"Me." Cherri repeated. "I want to do it. I want to train Jake."

"Are you sure?" Yara asked. "What happened to Agent Rogers could happen to you. Perhaps, if Mr. Long wishes to be trained so badly, Agent Alcina will agree to train him."

"That won't happen." Cherri said, lowering her arms to her sides. "Neither of those two things will be happening. Councilors, please let me do this. I think...I think it would make Savannah happy. I'm sure Jake would agree with my decision as well."

"Yes, but what about the issue of your health?" Asil asked. "Councilor Yara brings up a good point. Agent Rogers was just too old to be fighting like that. You are no younger."

"Trust me." Cherri said. "My body will be able to take it. I promise I won't push myself like Savannah did."

Councilor Yara opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Asil silenced her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Very well, Dragon Solorio." Asil said. "We'll bring this up to Councilor Jennings and see what she says."

"Thank you, Councilors." Cherri said with a small smile.

LINE BREAK

Inside a room, Nephele, now in her human form, sat on the bed with the bundle at her side. She watched as the door opened and Desideria walked inside, using her foot to close the door. "You have the weapons, right?" Desideria asked as she took a step forward.

"I have them right here." Nephele said, putting her hand down on the bundle.

"Good, let's see them." Desideria said.

Nodding once, Nephele got to her feet and then turned around, opening up the bundle so that her twin sister could walk up to her and look down at the Rapier and the Shashka that had been wrapped up in the bundle.

"You told me that I needed to get only two, right?" Nephele asked.

"Yes." Desideria smiled. "I don't need a sword. They gave me a staff." As she said that, Desideria reached down to where her staff was on her belt.

At that moment, the door to the room was opened and Santxo entered the room, followed by Kalle. Both were in their human forms and both wore Dragon Council Agent uniforms. In Kalle's arms was another uniform and a cape.

Hearing the door to the room close, both Nephele and Desideria turned around to face them. Seeing the uniform in Kalle's possession, Desideria's smile widened. "Good, you got it." She said.

"Did you get weapons for us?" Santxo asked.

"Come up here and choose one." Desideria invited. "There's one for each of you."

"Here." Kalle said before she tossed the uniform over to Nephele, who gasped as she just managed to catch it. Nephele and Desideria were then forced to walk away from the bed as Santxo and Kalle walked up to the bed.

"Hmm..." Kalle thought to herself as Santxo just grinned and quickly reached down, grabbing the Shahska. "I choose this one." He declared, Kalle reaching down and taking the Rapier.

LINE BREAK

Outside the room, both Sillian and Melissa, in their dragon forms, walked down the hall. "Melissa, can I ask you something?" Sillian asked.

"Sure, whatever."

"Have you taken that medicine of yours today?"

"You care?"

"You haven't taken it, have you?" Sillian asked as he turned his head to the side.

"So what?" Melissa turned her head to the side as well. "It's not like it helps all that much."

"Look, just do it." Sillian ordered. "I mean it. Right now." Then, Sillian turned his head back to normal and started to continue on down the hall. "I'll be waiting for you outside. Don't come see me until you've given yourself your medicine."

Sighing, Melissa started to walk over to the wall, stopping right beside the door to the room that Desideria and the others were in.

Melissa reached down and took the syringe out of its place on her belt, but just before she could reluctantly inject the medicine into her arm, she froze and her ear twitched as she heard the faint sound of voices coming from inside the room.

From inside the room, the door opened up slightly, and Melissa put her eye up at the door, staring into the room, staring at Nephele, who was just finishing buttoning up her new uniform, standing in front of her twin sister, who was standing in-between Santxo and Kalle.

"I don't understand." Nephele said.

"What don't you understand?" Desideria asked.

"The entire plan." Nephele admitted. "What can we possibly gain from this? Desideria, this really makes no sense."

"Let me make it perfectly clear for you." Desideria said as she crossed her arms. "There is dragon chi on this island."

"You're not going to steal some poor dragon's chi, are you?"

"No, I'm going to steal some poor dead dragon's chi." Desideria smiled. "Every single dragon that ever lived is buried on this island, their chi being of no use."

"We're just pretending to serve the Dragon Council." Santxo said.

"When the time is right, we're going to steal the chi from a dragon's cadaver." Kalle said.

"Do you know what dragon you're going to steal from?"

"Not yet." Desideria narrowed her eyes. "Anymore questions?"

"Just one more."

"What's that?" Desideria rolled her eyes.

"How are you going to serve the Council as their head agent when you don't have dragon powers?" Nephele asked.

"That's where you come in." Desideria's smile widened. Walking up to her twin sister, Desideria put her hands on Nephele's shoulders. "In a way..." She said. "...This is your charade more than it's mine. When we're just on this island, it'll be me that answers to the Council, but once the Agents are needed to go into battle. You'll have to substitute for me. You will become Desideria Alcina."

"And what will you do while I'm gone?"

"I'll spend that time searching the crypt."

Having heard all this, Melissa slowly backed away from the door, gently closing it.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, inside the Main Hall, Holly's head was down on the table, the elderly Dragon Councilor resting as Yara, Dingane and Asil walked into the room. "Councilor?" Asil asked.

As quickly as she could, Holly straightened up. "What is it?" She asked tiredly.

"Are you okay?" Yara asked.

"Of course." Holly smiled. "I was just resting. Now, what is it? Why are you here?"

"We have something to run by you." Asil said. "It's something that Cherri Solorio has asked of us."

"What's that?"

"She wants to be the one to continue Jake's training." Yara said.

"That's it?" Holly asked.

"Yes, Councilor." Asil said.

"Well, if that's the case..." Holly smiled as she crossed her arms. "...Then I say, without a doubt, let her. I think that will work best for her, Jake and Savannah."

"She said just that." Councilor Asil said with a smile on his face.

LINE BREAK

Later that night, Jake III was walking along the grass, dried blood under his nose and a black eye forming, heading for the Enchanted Elevator.

"Hey." Came the sound of Cherri's voice, making him stop in his tracks and slowly turn around so he could see Cherri, who was in her dragon form, standing a foot away from him, a smile on her face.

However, when Cherri saw Jake III's face, her smile instantly vanished. "Whoa, what happened to you?" She asked.

"My great aunt Haley."

"She punched you in the face?" Cherri was confused. "Why would she do that?"

"She didn't."

"Who did, then?"

"A Dragon Council Agent." Jake III crossed his arms.

"Well, you said that Haley had something to do with this." Cherri explained the reasoning to her confusion. "I fail to see how Haley relates to a Dragon Council Agent hitting you."

"She told me to take my mind off of what happened to Savannah." Jake III explained. "So, I saw a cute Dragon Council Agent and tried to talk to her. She was angry one, too."

"She hit you because she was angry?"

"No, I accidentally ticked her off." Jake admitted. "I tried to say something nice to her, but my mind just couldn't come up with anything. So, the first thing that came to my mind angered her."

"What was that?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay then." Cherri couldn't help but smile. "Listen, the reason why I came to talk to you is because I have really important news."

"What?"

"The Dragon Council has decided to let me train you from now on." Cherri declared.

"That's...great!" Jake III gave her a smile.

"So." Cherri said, crossing her scaly arms. "That means that I'll be seeing you here tomorrow morning. Nine o'clock sharp."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jake Long III (Season One)

Chapter/Episode Four: The Dragon Kingpin

In her Rich Maroon-colored dragon form, Nayeli Rodrigo flew high in the sky in the early morning, headed for the police station. Landing right in front of the steps that led to the two doors, Nayeli reverted to her human form in a bright light. Then, she ran up the stairs.

Officer Demko was sitting at her desk, working on paper work when the panting Nayeli reached her desk. Hearing Nayeli's panting, Officer Demko looked up from her work, her eyes immediately widening. "Nayeli?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"It's...It's about my brother." Nayeli said as she caught her breath. "And his murderer."

"Nayeli." Officer Demko told her. "The killer was caught. Josie Fancher is serving a life sentence for the crimes. She was convicted in court."

"I know, but things are coming back to me." Nayeli said.

"What?" Demko's eyes widened. "You knew nothing of what happened. We had to tell you that Josie had knocked you out and tied you up while she murdered your brother and his friends."

"But I'm starting to remember things about that day."

"You are?" Demko was shocked. "Nayeli, what do you remember?"

"I remember Josie and Melissa Owen coming over that day." Nayeli said. "...I think Melissa gave me something to drink."

"She did?" Demko asked before she slowly stood up from her seat. "What did she give you?"

"I...I don't know." Nayeli said. "That's the last thing that I remember. Maybe...Maybe more will come to me."

"How about this, Nayeli?" Demko said as she leaned against her desk. "How about I go talk to Melissa. I'll see what she has to say."

"How do you know where to find her?" Nayeli asked.

"Apparently..." Demko said. "...She is now working for the Dragon Council. I'll talk to her." Demko smiled. "Maybe you're onto something, or maybe these are just thoughts that are popping into your head because you want to know what happened. Don't you, Nayeli?"

"Yeah..." Nayeli said.

"I'll talk to her." Demko smiled again. "And I'll do it today. Now, why don't you go along and have some fun?"

"Alright." Nayeli seemed a little disappointed. Nonetheless, she obeyed and took a step back before she turned around and hurried away.

Once Nayeli was out of earshot, Demko's smile vanished. "I thought I saw two people." She muttered to herself.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Later that morning on the Island of Draco, Cherri stood alone in her dragon form out on the grass, waiting impatiently for Jake to arrive. Finally, Cherri groaned and crossed her scaly arms, starting to tap her foot against the ground.

"Hey, Cherri." Came the sound of Haley's voice from behind, making Cherri slowly turned around to see Haley, in her human form, walking towards her, her communication device, which had a holographic image of a coughing Jake III being omitted, in her hands. "Jake called." Haley said as she reached Cherri.

Quickly, Cherri grabbed the communication device and lifted it up. "What is it?" Cherri asked. "Why aren't you here?" As Cherri asked this, Jake sneezed.

"Eh..." Jake III moaned as he wiped his nose with his hand, in a nasally voice. "...Sorry, Cherri. I don't think I'm going to be able to make it to training today?"

"Wh...Why not?" Cherri asked.

"Can't you see for yourself?" Jake III asked. "I've got a pretty bad cold and I just want to sleep today."

"Fine." Cherri said. "But once you're feeling better..." She smiled. "...You're going to be putting in extra time."

"Fine." Jake III said after he sighed. Then, his holographic image faded, and Cherri sighed as she lowered the communication device, allowing Haley to take it back.

"Great." Cherri bemoaned.

"What?" Haley asked as she took a step back. "I really fail to see what's so bad about this. You get the day off to relax. That sounds good to me."

"No, it's not a good thing." Cherri told her. "I'm going to need something to do. If I don't, all I can do is just sit around. What would I do? Go visit Savannah in the hospital?"

"Well, she is your best friend." Haley smiled thoughtfully.

"Exactly, and that's why I'm so worried about her." Cherri said. "All this worrying makes me feel like I'm going to have a heart attack. I just...I just need to keep my mind off of Savannah's declining health."

Hearing this, Haley smiled and reached out, putting her hand over both of Cherri's clawed hands. "Do you know what it sounds like to me?" Haley asked. "It sounds to me like you need to go out and be a dragon again. Go out for a flight around New York. See if there are any magical situations to deal with. That should certainly help."

"Think so?" Cherri gave a small smile.

"I know so."

LINE BREAK

Haley was right. This was just what she needed. Cherri smiled as she flew through the air, feeling the wind blow against her face. Going out to look for some magical situation was thrilling to her. It reminded her of when she was part of Lono's team. It made her feel young again.

"One won't hurt." Cherri said to herself before she gently flew up and flew in a loop before continuing on. She wasn't going to push herself to the point where her body was weakened like had happened with Savannah, but that didn't mean that a little exertion was going to hurt too much.

However, as Cherri neared an alley that was in-between two buildings, her ear twitched as she heard a faint voice. Quickly deciding to check it out, Cherri dove down and landed on the edge of the building, seeing Jackal and Cadence down in the alley, talking to each other.

"The Boss is getting impatient with us." Jackal growled.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Cadence sneered. "We've cleared up our past failures, but if we don't find out how to stop these dragons, we're going to be back in hot water."

"Dragons?" Cherri whispered to herself.

"Well, where do you suggest we look?" Jackal asked. "Just like us, this new mafia is going to be hard to find. They've got to be underground."

"A new mafia?" Cherri whispered to herself, her eyes widening. Thinking quickly, Cherri came up with the only distraction that she could think of: she threw her head back and roared, hoping that it would throw the two animals off.

Sure enough, it did. Jackal and Cadence both scrambled away from each other, the roar startling them. Cadence composed herself first. "Jackal, that sounded like a dragon!" She hissed.

"But where was it coming from?" Jackal replied. "I couldn't tell."

"I'll tell you what." Cadence growled. "You go out and look for any signs of any dragons. I'll stay here and report back to the Boss and perhaps see if any dragons come by. This or these could be affiliated with the crime ring we're looking for."

"Got it." Jackal said before he turned and ran off, leaving the alley.

Now alone, Cadence started to lift up one of her front paws, which had an iLife around it. However, before she could do anything, Cherri dropped down into the alley, landing right behind her. "Excuse me." Cherri spoke, making Cadence quickly spin around. "I overheard you talking with your friend." Cherri continued. "I believe I heard you say that you work for the Magical Mafia."

"Dragon!" Cadence shouted, before she started to charge at Cherri. However, just as Cadence reached Cherri, Cherri easily punched Cadence right in the face, making the panther yelp as she was thrown back. Cadence, however, was able to catch herself before she fell over and she quickly started to charge after Cherri again. However, once again, Cadence was thrown back with a yelp, only this time, it was Cherri's tail that slammed into her face.

Cadence grunted as she landed on her back and Cherri quickly flew over to her, landing on top of her, trying to keep her from struggling. "Hold still!" Cherri ordered the panther, but knowing that the panther wouldn't, Cherri looked up and turned her head to the left, looking for something to help her. Spotting the dumpster in the alley, Cherri quickly spotted a long coil of rope underneath the dumpster. Quickly, Cherri moved her tail to the side and snagged the rope.

Once she had it in her hands, Cherri quickly started to truss up the struggling panther. "Hold still!" Cherri ordered. "Don't make me hurt you!"

After securing Cadence, Cherri got up off of the panther, whose front paws were bound behind her back, her back paws were bound together and the rest of the rope was wrapped around her upper body. Grabbing Cadence by the rope around her body, Cherri slammed her against the wall, Cadence panting from the struggle.

Finally, once Cadence had caught her breath, she chuckled. "Please tell me you work for that dragon mafia leader." She said. "If so, you just succeeded in making yourself an even bigger enemy of the one and true Magical Mafia."

"I'm not." Cherri narrowed her eyes. "I may not work for them, per say, but I have good friends that work for the Dragon Council. You said that there is a dragon running a second magical mafia. Tell me everything you know, or I will haul you off to the Dragon Council."

"I don't know much." Cadence smiled defiantly. "That's why I'm here looking for them. I want to put a stop to them."

"Yeah, but for a completely different reason than I do." Cherri said. "How about I cue you? How long has this second mafia been around?"

"I don't know." Cadence replied. "They didn't first get in our way until about three or four months ago."

"They've probably been around for longer." Cherri said.

"True." Cadence agreed. "Look, dragon. I don't know anything. If you overheard me talking to my partner, you would know I'm telling the truth."

Cherri said nothing for about ten seconds. The two just stared into each other's eyes for that entire period of time before Cherri released the panther, making her grunt as she hit the ground.

"Fine." Cherri said as she looked down at the panther, who was now lying on her belly and was trying her best to look up at Cherri. "I'll hold up my word. I won't take you to the Dragon Council. However..." She reached down and managed to pry the iLife out of Cadence's possession. "...I will be taking this."

Then, Cherri flapped her wings and took off into the air, leaving Cadence helpless on the ground.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Back on the Island of Draco, Haley, now in her dragon form, was walking along the grass, preparing to leave for home once she reached the edge of the island. However, when she saw an orange-colored dragon with a greenish/blue circle on her side, two small lines of the same color stemming from the circle wrapping around her, wincing as she walked towards her, Haley stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening as she waited for the dragon to reach her.

"Harriet?" Haley asked as the dragon reached her.

Having arrived at the Island of Draco and having ran into Haley, Police Officer and dragon Harriet Demko smiled widely.

"Haley!"

"Wh...What are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"Police business." Demko smiled before she held out her scaly arms, Haley accepting the hug. "How are you?" Demko asked. "You look great."

"I'm fine." Haley answered as she pulled away.

"Socorro, Cleo and Kay?"

"Still haven't found them." Haley frowned. "And now, I'm starting to doubt that I ever will."

"Don't be too sure." Demko smiled.

Grateful for Demko's thoughtful words, Haley allowed herself to smile. "Police business." She said. "Man, Harriet. I really thought that you had the skill to be a Dragon Council Agent. I'm just surprised that you chose the life of a cop."

"I didn't want to serve the Council like that." Demko said. "I'm still loyal to the Magical World, but not like that. Besides..." She smiled. "...Sometimes I'm able to use my dragon powers."

"So, what police business do you have here?" Haley asked curiously.

"I need to talk to Melissa Owen. I think this is where I'll be able to find her."

LINE BREAK

As Cherri flew through the air, she toyed with the iLife. Finally, she was able to get a holographic image of Holly to appear. "Dragon Sol-" Holly was surprised, but before she could finish, Cherri cut her off.

"I went out on my own at the suggestion of Haley." Cherri said. "I ran into two animals that work for the Magical Mafia. What I learned from them disturbed me."

"What is it?" Holly asked.

"There is a second underground crime ring." Cherri said. "Apparently, the crime ring is made up of dragons."

"Two Magical Mafias?" Holly asked.

"Well, I hope to find out more about this second crime ring." Cherri said.

"I would prefer if you left it to the Dragon Council Agents." Holly said.

"No." Cherri said with a shake of her head. "Sorry, Councilor. Please. Let me deal with this. I'll even make you a deal. Let me look today. If I find nothing, then you can add it to your list of things that the Dragon Council Agents and the American Dragon needs to take care of. Please, Councilor."

Holly seemed to think about this for a few seconds. "Alright." She finally said. "Just be careful, Dragon Solorio."

"I will." Cherri said. As soon as she promised Holly this, her holographic image vanished. With no more need for the device, Cherri dropped the iLife, letting it plummet to the ground below. Cherri continued on her way.

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Melissa was sitting on her bed in her human form, injecting her medicine into her arm when a knock came against her door, making her look up. "Who's there?" She asked.

"Police Officer Harriet Demko."

"Um, just a second." Melissa replied before she took the needle of her arm. Setting the syringe on her bed, Melissa got up and walked over to the door, opening it to see Officer Demko, now in her human form.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Melissa asked.

"Phoenix Rodrigo and his death." Demko said.

"What's to talk about?" Melissa replied. "My best friend murdered my boyfriend. A double tragedy. I lost two of the most important people in my life." She put on a sad face.

"Yes, it is quite sad." Demko agreed. "However, I talked to Nayeli Rodrigo."

"Did you?" Melissa asked, trying her best not to act nervous.

"She said that she remembers you coming over just before she blacked out, waking up to find carnage in her home." Demko said. "She said that you were with Josie and that you gave her something to drink."

"Are...Are you trying to suggest that I played a part in my boyfriend's murder?" Melissa tried to play innocent, acting offended.

"I find it very possible." Demko said with a nod. "You know..." She smiled and crossed her arms. "...The really funny thing is that, when I arrested Josie, I could have sworn that I saw two people."

"Well, Officer..." Melissa crossed her arms as well. "...I had nothing to do with his death. What would I gain from having my boyfriend killed?"

"I don't know." Demko said as she lowered her arms.

'You have no proof." Melissa narrowed her eyes.

"Yet." Demko smirked. "I'm not saying that you are guilty. In fact, young Nayeli may have just imagined this and is mistaking her thoughts as fact. However, before I left the station, I asked a favor from the talented DNA specialist who convicted your friend to go back to the evidence."

Melissa swallowed hard. Melissa could tell by the way that Officer Demko was composing herself and the way that she was looking at her that she was becoming more and more suspicious by the second.

"Melissa?" Demko asked.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind coming with me?"

"Am I under arrest?"

"No." Demko said.

"Where are we going to go?"

"For a flight." Demko said. "We shouldn't be gone long."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Cherri was still flying around Manhattan. As she flew over a large factory and passed it, starting to fly over the back lot of the factory, she froze when she heard a shout of pain from below.

Looking down, Cherri could see four dragons on the ground, all with iLife's around their wrists. One dragon, who was male and had a White-colored body, but had a red-colored head, watched out for any passerby's while two female dragons knelt over a suitcase that was filled with money. A Cadmium Green-colored dragon with short black hair grinned greedily as she reached into the suitcase, only to gasp in pain as the second dragon, an Antique Fuschia-colored dragon with long red hair slammed the lid down on her clawed hand. "No, Green." She said.

Finally, the fourth dragon, who was a male Oxford Blue-colored dragon with black hair, who was slamming his tail down repeatedly on a leprechaun. After a final hit, the bloodied leprechaun gargled his own blood before the light died from his eyes and he lied still.

The Oxford Blue-colored dragon sneered as he shook out his bloodied tail. "If there were to be a next time..." He said in a Polish accent. "...Maybe you would have learned not to cheat dangerous dragons out of money." Then, he turned around, just in time to see Green pull her clawed hand away from the suitcase.

"Sedona!" Green hissed.

"What did she do?" The Oxford Blue-colored dragon asked.

"It shouldn't matter." The White and Red-colored dragon said in a Japanese accent as he turned around. "We got the money back. That's all that should matter."

As the White and Red dragon said this, Cherri swooped down and landed right behind him. The Oxford Blue-colored dragon's eyes flashed in panic and both Sedona and Green turned their heads to the side. "Daichi, behind you!" The Oxford Blue-colored dragon warned.

"Huh?" Daichi asked, turning around to see Cherri, who looked like she was about ready to fight.

"I take it that you all are working for this dragon crime Kingpin." Cherri said. "Either that, or you're just ruthless killers."

His eyes flashing with anger, the Oxford Blue-colored dragon flapped his wings and flew into the air. Once he was high enough, he opened his mouth and blew out a torrent of fire. Cherri's eyes widened as she saw the fire quickly headed right toward her. Then, her world went black.

LINE BREAK

Together, both Melissa and Demko landed in a cemetery located in the magical neighborhood that Melissa had once lived in. "What are we doing here?" Melissa asked before the two of them started to walk further into the cemetery. "Alright, you're not answering. Could you at least tell me what you meant when you talked about Nayeli? What did you mean when you said that she might be mistaking her thoughts as fact?"

"Simple, really." Demko said. "What I meant was that I know Nayeli is confused. She is probably so desperate to remember what happened that her mind came up with made-up memories that she interprets as real."

"Oh." Melissa said as the two of them stopped in front of two graves, the graves of Rocco and Arturro. "What is this?" Melissa asked she and Demko looked down at the graves.

"You had a point when you said I didn't know what you would have to gain from killing your boyfriend." Demko said. "But what about his friends?"

"What would I have to gain from killing Rocco and Arturro?" Melissa asked, turning her head to the side.

"You tell me." Demko said, lifting her head up. At that moment, a ringing came from Demko's person, and as a result, both Demko and Melissa turned to face each other.

Melissa watched, trying to hide how nervous she was, as Demko lifted up an old communication device. Pressing a button, she omitted a holographic image of a male doctor. "Did you complete the test?"

"Yes." The doctor replied. "And I can now tell you that the blood was definitely from another person's hand. It left an imprint on Fancher's hand. This means that Fancher was only an accessory to murder. Unfortunately, the test for whose handprint it is cannot be determined without suspects to come in and see if they match the print."

"That's okay." Demko said. "I have a suspect right here. I'll bring her in." The image of the doctor faded away, but then Demko grunted and she dropped the device as Melissa punched her in the face. Melissa quickly brought her arm back and reached down to her belt, taking out her Push dagger and holding it out in a threatening manner.

"Are you going to kill me just like you killed your boyfriend and his friends?" Demko asked, her eyes narrowed. "Now I see. All the evidence has just come together. You pressured Josie Fancher into helping you commit murder."

"And now I'm going to commit murder again." Melissa said. "Just not with this." She quickly put her Push dagger back on her belt. "That would plant evidence on me."

"Smart girl." Demko replied. "But if not with that, then what? Are we going to fight? I've had more training than you. I'm older than you. I'm more skilled than you. You won't win."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Sedona and Daichi dragged the unconscious Cherri into a dark building by her arms, while Green and the Oxford Blue-colored dragon followed them. Stopping, both Sedona and Daichi dropped Cherri onto her belly and turned to face the other two dragons.

"Please, Marcin." Sedona begged the Oxford Blue-colored dragon, clasping her clawed hands together. "Let me take her to our boss."

"You can do whatever you want, Sedona." Marcin replied.

LINE BREAK

A thick glass door slid open, allowing Sedona to struggle inside, carrying Cherri in by her wrists. As soon as Sedona had managed to drag Cherri in, the door slid closed. Then, Sedona let go of Cherri's wrists, making Cherri hit the floor as Sedona turned around to face a desk with a chair, the chair facing away from Sedona.

"Ma'am." Sedona said. "We-"

At that moment, the chair spun around to reveal Alabama, in her dragon form. Now in her late eighties, Alabama was wrinkly and held a golden cane.

"We...We came across a dragon." Sedona finished. "She looked like trouble, so we captured her and brought her here."

"Why didn't you just kill the dragon?" Alabama asked sternly.

Sedona opened her mouth to reply, but before she could say anything, Cherri groaned as she slowly got to her feet. Immediately recognizing her, Alabama's eyes widened and she gasped. "Cherri?"

Staring at the seated dragon, Cherri's eyes widened as well. "Alabama?"

 _FLASH_

 _Cherri was flying away from the building that Alabama and Dragz were still in. Dragz had told her to save herself, and so that was what she was going to do. However, when she heard the sound of rapid gunshots, she froze and her eyes widened._

 _FLASH_

"No..." Was all Cherri could say.

"Sedona, leave." Alabama ordered. "Now."

Without a word, Sedona obeyed and turned. The sliding glass door lifted up, allowing her to walk out, the door closing behind her, leaving Alabama and Cherri alone.

"No..." Cherri repeated. "...It can't be. You're alive?"

"I could say the same of you." Alabama grinned.

"But...But I heard gunshots as I left."

"You're right." Alabama said. "The coppers gunned down Dragz. I was able to escape with my life."

"Amazing. Simply amazing." Was all Cherri could say, but then added: "You're this dragon kingpin that I heard about?"

"It would appear so." Alabama smiled. "I continued doing what I was good at."

"Being a violent criminal." Cherri narrowed her eyes and spat.

"Don't speak so harshly of that career choice, Cherri." Alabama's smile widened. "Let's not forget your past, my friend."

"I never will." Cherri declared. "But that's only because I'm ashamed. While you..." She pointed at her former companion. "...Started a crime ring, I..." She pointed at herself. "...Fell into the right crowd."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"It means that I met a group of dragons..." Cherri said. "...They forgave me for what I did and they gave me a chance to redeem myself."

"You took it." Alabama seemed disappointed.

"You bet your tail I did." Cherri smiled. "It was the best choice I ever made in my life and those dragons were the best thing that ever happened to me. They were my best friends."

"So, what now?" Alabama asked. "What do you propose I do to you?"

"I propose, no demand, that you let me leave." Cherri said firmly.

"And where will you go?" Alabama smirked.

"Back to the Dragon Council." Cherri said as she turned and started to make her way to the door.

As quickly as she could, Alabama lifted up her cane and pressed a button on the handle. The bottom of the came shot away from the rest of the cane and it wrapped around Cherri's neck, making Cherri stop in her tracks.

"You're not going anywhere." Alabama said as she slowly stood up. "Do you know what that is around your neck?"

"Wire." Cherri replied.

"That's right." Alabama smirked. "All I have to do is pull and your head will become separated from the rest of your body."

Cherri's eyes widened in panic. However, she quickly tried to calm herself. Taking a deep breath, Cherri closed her eyes and focused. Within seconds, a bright light came from Cherri and stopped right at her side, transforming into a doppelganger.

"Damn!" Alabama cursed herself for not being able to think of Cherri creating a doppelganger, just as Cherri's doppelganger flew towards her and slammed into her, making Alabama grunt as she fell over.

With Alabama's cane no longer in Alabama's possession, the wire loosened around Cherri's neck, allowing Cherri to reach up and pull the wire away from her neck, dropping it to the ground. Looking up at the ceiling, Cherri opened her mouth and blew out a torrent of fire, which, when it hit the roof, blasted a hole in it.

While Alabama lied on her back, weakly trying to fight against Cherri's doppelganger, Cherri flapped her wings and flew up to the hole she had created in the ceiling, escaping from the lair. As soon as Cherri had left the building, her doppelganger regressed back to its blue light form as Cherri reabsorbed it, the chi flying up and out through the hole, going back to Cherri, leaving Alabama panting on the floor.

LINE BREAK

Back at the cemetery, Demko was now lying in a rather small hole in the ground, her eyes open and a pained expression on her face. There was a hole in her chest, Melissa having ripped out her heart.

Standing over the grave with a scowl on her face, Melissa tossed the heart into the grave, the heart landing in Demko's open mouth.

Melissa moved her tail over to the dirt that she had dug up and was now on that side of Demko's grave. Pushing it to the side, Melissa buried Demko's body, the dirt falling down on it.

BLACKOUT

On the Island of Draco that night, Holly and Cherri, both in their human forms, walked along the grass.

"I must say that I'm impressed, Dragon Solorio." Holly smiled.

"Thank you, Councilor Jennings."

"So, you know who is behind this dragon crime ring?"

"Yes." Cherri replied.

"Who is it?"

"I know her from my days as a criminal, Councilor." Cherri explained. "Her name is Alabama. I thought she was dead, to be perfectly honest."

"What made you think that?"

"When I broke away from a life a crime..." Cherri explained. "...I fled from a stand-off between police forces and my fellow criminals. Other than me, there were only two others. There was Alabama and there was one other. As I flew away, I heard gunshots. I assumed that both of them were killed."

"It wasn't so."

"According to Alabama..." Cherri said. "...Only Dragz was gunned down. There were two others. The first one was arrested and the second was killed before I fled."

"Interesting, Dragon Solorio."

"So, what now?" Cherri asked, turning her head to the side. "Are you going to send the Agents out to stop her? Are you going to send Rosie?"

"Actually, Dragon Solorio..." Holly smiled as she turned her head to the side. "...I'm impressed by the work you did. How about this? How about I let you solve this. I'll leave it to you to stop this Dragon Kingpin."

"Really?" Cherri's eyes widened. "Me?"

"Or, would you rather have me send the American Dragon or our Agents to do the job?"

"No, Councilor Jennings." Cherri smiled, both of them turning their heads back to normal. "I'm happy to accept this duty. Thank you."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Alabama sat in her chair in her lair, staring down at her scaly, wrinkly clawed hands. "I'm old and weak." She said to herself. "I couldn't even fend off Cherri's doppelganger. I probably don't have long left. Maybe..." She closed her eyes sadly. "...It's time for me to think about this organization after my death. Maybe...I need a replacement."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Ha ha! You remember when Cherri left in Season Three of FD:RL. Remember how it was left without you seeing what happened inside? Now you know why. On another note, I actually kind of like how I didn't show the fight between Demko and Melissa.**

 **Tell me what you think. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jake Long III (Season One)

Chapter/Episode Five: The New Owners

One afternoon on the Island of Draco, Lin-Lin and Regan were facing each other, Lin-Lin holding up her Miao dao and Regan holding up her Katana. "Thanks for doing this with me." Regan said, smiling. "I just need to get my mind off of tomorrow."

"What happens tomorrow?" Lin-Lin asked right before they clashed swords.

"All of the Agents-In-Training have a test." Regan said as she pulled her sword back. "I don't know what it's going to be about, I don't know the details."

"Excited?" Lin-Lin asked as their swords clashed again.

"More like nervous beyond all reason." Regan said as she once again pulled her sword back.

"Well, don't be." Lin-Lin replied. Then, their swords once again clashed.

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Lin-Lin was making her way back to her room, but she saw Councilor Asil standing at the door to her room. "What do you think you're doing?" Lin-Lin asked, reaching Asil and leaning her side against the wall, making Councilor Asil turn to face her.

"There you are." He said.

"How long were you waiting out here?" Lin-Lin couldn't help but smirk as he thought about Asil waiting outside her door for hours upon hours on end.

"Not too long." Asil said, making Lin-Lin's smile vanish. "Besides, it really doesn't matter." Asil continued. "The importance of what I need to tell you makes the time I waited not matter in the slightest."

"What do you need to tell me?" Lin-Lin asked as she straightened up.

"You probably do not know this..." Asil said as he crossed his arms. "...But tomorrow, there will be a test for all of the Agents-In-Training."

"I do know that." Lin-Lin put her hands on her hips.

"I suppose it's not important, but how do you know that?" Asil asked.

"Regan told me."

"Well..." Asil lowered his arms to his sides. "...What the Agents-In-Training don't know is that we plan to have full-fledged Agents take part in the test."

"How many?"

"A select few." Asil replied. "The Council has chosen which ones will be taking part in the test."

"Don't tell me..."

"You've been selected, Agent Clark."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Asil said before he walked around Lin-Lin, starting to walk away. "Yes, you must. You're expected to arrive at 11 AM."

"Arrive where?" Lin-Lin muttered to herself as Councilor Asil continued to walk away.

BLACKOUT; THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The next morning, Cherri and Haley, both in their dragon forms, with Jake III on Cherri's back, swooped down to the ground, both landing on a sidewalk. As Haley reverted to her human form in a bright light, Jake hopped off of Cherri's back, allowing Cherri to revert to her human form as well.

Once the light faded, Cherri smiled and turned her head to the side, Jake doing so as well. "So, Jake." Cherri said. "It's up to you. Where do you want to get some food?"

"Doesn't really matter to me." Jake III replied. "How about you and Aunt Haley?"

"It doesn't matter to me." Haley said.

"This is my treat to you." Cherri said. "I want you to decide."

"Well, I really don't have any place in mind." Jake III said, turning his head back to normal.

"How about this?" Cherri suggested as she turned her head back to normal as well. "We'll look around and see if we can find a place that you find suitable. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." Jake replied. The three of them then started to walk down the sidewalk, looking for a place to get some food.

LINE BREAK

Around that same time, about two dozen Dragon Council Agents stood outside of a forest. Lin-Lin stood in the middle of the front row of Agents, staring at Councilor Asil, Councilor Agata and Councilor Dingane, who were all in their dragon forms.

"Tragically..." Councilor Asil said. "...All of the future Agents were taken prisoner over the night."

"It is up to all of you to save them all." Agata said.

"We don't know what kind of danger the Agents-In-Training are in." Dingane took it from Agata. "We advise you to hurry and try to find them quickly, but to also be careful."

"Before you go into these woods, though, line up in front of us in three lines." Asil said. All of the Agents did as they were told, even Lin-Lin, who walked up to Asil, reaching him before any of the other Agents could.

"What the heck kind of test is this?" She demanded. However, Asil didn't answer. Instead, he lifted his tail up, which held small, plastic cup of black liquid.

"Drink this." He told her.

"What is it?"

"Just drink it." Asil said, in a strange mixture of both an impatient and a calm tone. "I really don't have time for this."

"I'm not drinking it until you tell me what it is!"

"Oh, for pete's sake!" The impatient female Dragon Council Agent from behind cried out/ "Just drink it already! Everyone else is!"

"It's to heighten your senses." Asil said quickly. "Happy?"

"Not remotely." Lin-Lin replied before she snatched the cup from Asil's tail, quickly downing it. Then, she angrily stormed around him, heading into the woods.

LINE BREAK

Eventually, the door to a hotdog shop opened and Jake III walked out, followed by Haley, and then Cherri, all three of them holding hotdogs. As Jake bit into his, the three of them resumed their walk down the sidewalk. Jake happily munched on his, while Haley took a small bite and Cherri just looked at it.

"What's the matter?" Jake III asked as he turned his head to the side.

"A part of me thinks I shouldn't be eating this kind of stuff at my age." Cherri admitted, just as the three of them started to pass by an alley.

"Then can I have it?" Came the familiar sound of Fu Dog's voice, the voice coming from the alley that they were all passing by. All three of them gasped and they stopped, all turning around to see Fu Dog, with his medicine for his diabetes hanging from around his neck, stepping out of the dark shadows of the alley.

"Fu Dog?" Haley was shocked.

"Hey, kid." Fu managed a smile. "How've you been doing? I mean, since you lost your daughters, your husband and your brother?"

"It looks like I've been doing better than you." Haley acknowledged.

"Yeah, no kidding." Fu rolled his eyes. "Look, toots. Are you going to eat that? If not, can I have it?"

"Don't give it to him, Cherri." Haley advised in a hushed voice. "He needs it even less than you do."

"Haley!" Fu was stunned. However, Fu Dog quickly got over his surprise and gave Cherri his cutest look he could muster, complete with puppy dog eyes. Walking over in-between her legs, he affectionately started to rub his side against one of her legs.

"Yeah, that's not working." Cherri said as Jake III finished his hotdog. "Here you go, Jake." She handed it to Jake.

"Awesome!" Jake exclaimed as he took the hotdog.

"Hey, be at least a little kind to the starving and homeless dog!" Fu said as he backed up.

"Homeless?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, what did you think, kid?" Fu replied. "I haven't had a home since Sun died and the shop went up for sale."

"Um, Fu..." Haley pointed out. "...Sun has been dead for over forty years. Plus, I thought you said that you were going to go live with some poodle friend."

"Yeah, she kicked me out." Fu said. "I've been living on the streets for pretty much the entire time. Haven't you ever wondered why Rose's funeral was the first time you had seen me in decades?"

"No, not really." Haley told him. "Like I said, I thought you had a new life with a poodle."

LINE BREAK

Lin-Lin made her way through the forest, passing by several trees. "What kind of twisted test is this?" Lin-Lin ranted to herself.

Finally, Lin-Lin came up to a bush and she walked through it, finding herself facing two trees with such a small gap in-between that it would be impossible for her to pass through. Sighing, Lin-Lin turned, but before she could walk any further, she found what she was looking for: one of the "captured" Agents-In-Training was right before her, standing at a wooden post that had been pounded into dirt, forced against it with thick ropes wrapped around their upper body and their ankles, their arms forced behind their back, and black cloth wrapped over their mouth and eyes, gagging and blindfolding them. It was Regan. Lin-Lin could tell by her figure and the Katana attached to her belt.

As she started to walk forward, reaching for her sword, Lin-Lin rolled her eyes. It may have been just a test, but she found it foolish that the Councilors had allowed Regan to keep her sword.

"Regan, it's me." Lin-Lin as she reached the Agent-In-Training. "Just hang in there." She said as she pulled her Mia dao away from her belt. With a grunt, she swung it to the side, hacking at the ropes on the side of the post, making them fall away. Pulling her sword back, Lin-Lin grunted again as she swung it down, hacking at the ropes holding Regan's feet to the post from the side.

Lin-Lin took a step back, allowing Regan to step free from the post. Quickly, Regan put her hands to the cloth around her mouth and pulled it away, taking a deep breath. "You okay?" Lin-Lin asked before she put her sword back on her belt, watching as Regan pulled the cloth away from her eyes.

"Yeah." She said.

"Good." Lin-Lin said. "Now let's get out of here." She added as she started to walk away. "This was ridiculous. What kind of test was this?"

"Yeah, this wasn't what I was expecting." Regan agreed as started to follow Lin-Lin, but when she heard a groan coming from Lin-Lin, she stopped and watched with shock as Lin-Lin collapsed onto the ground, face-first.

"Lin-Lin?" Regan asked, her eyes widening. When she got no answer, Regan started to panic. "Lin-Lin?!"

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

All together, Fu Dog, Haley, Cherri and Jake III reached what was once Canal Street Electronics. All of them turned and stared in through the window. The shop really hadn't changed all that much. The only difference was that, instead of looking like a store, it looked like a home.

"Looks like it got fixed up." Haley said.

"Yeah." Fu agreed.

"I wonder who's living in there now?" Haley wondered.

As if on cue, a woman wearing a Taupe Gray-colored dress, who had short red hair and carried a pink Chinese Hairless cat with a golden coin attached to its collar, walked into the room, sitting down at the counter and setting the cat down.

No longer in the arms of the woman, the cat got up on its paws and backed up so that its smiling owner could pat it on the head. Watching this from outside, Fu's eyes widened and he gasped. He recognized the cat that was getting attention from the woman. It was Yan-Yan.

"What is it?" Haley asked, turning her head to the side and looking down.

"Yan-Yan..." Was all Fu Dog could say.

Inside the shop, the woman took her hand off of Yan-Yan and stood up from her seat. "I'm going to go take a nap, Yan-Yan." She said. "Do you want to come with?"

Yan-Yan looked up at her owner and smiled. "No." She said sweetly.

"You be good, then." The woman said before she walked away from the counter and left the front room. Now alone, Yan-Yan turned to face the window, allowing the wide-eyed Fu Dog to see that his coin was attached to her collar.

"She's got my coin!" Fu Dog exclaimed angrily, narrowing his eyes.

"Um, what?" Both Cherri and Jake asked.

"My family coin." Fu said as he turned, Haley, Cherri and Jake III all turning so that they were all facing Fu.

"You have a family coin?" Haley asked.

Sighing, Fu Dog lowered his head but quickly looked back up. "Haley, do you remember the time you took me to your show and tell at school?"

"Yeah." Haley replied. "You were talked about for several days afterward."

"Well, do you remember that mess that was made?"

"Um, yeah."

"I made that."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"But I made it with that cat that's inside there right now." Fu Dog said, lifting up his paw and pointing out at the glass. "We were fighting over my family coin."

"What's she doing with the coin if it's yours?" Jake III asked.

"The last time we fought..." Fu Dog answered. "...She had the coin. I was fighting her to get it back. I did."

"How did she get it back?" Haley asked.

"I don't know." Fu Dog said. "After I got it back from her and I, um, got it out of my system, I kept is safe in the shop. I never-Aw man!" He suddenly cut himself off. "Now I know how she got it! When the shop first went up for sale and I left, I forgot all about the coin."

"Whoops." Jake III said.

"Yeah, you're telling me!" Fu narrowed his eyes.

"What are you going to do, Fu?" Haley asked.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do." Fu said as he started to back up. "I'm going to go in there and put the 'ow' in 'meow'."

"Fu, I-" Haley started, but before she could finish, Fu turned and ran into the former shop, pushing the door open. Inside the shop, Yan-Yan smiled wickedly as she watched Fu Dog run across the floor, jumping up and landing on the counter, right in front of her.

"Yan-Yan..." Fu Dog growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, well, well..." Yan-Yan returned. "...Fu Dog! I take it you want to taste the sweet tango of combat once again..."

LINE BREAK

Back in the woods, Regan was kneeling beside Lin-Lin, Regan having rolled her onto her back. "Lin-Lin?" Regan asked nervously, looking down at Lin-Lin's sleeping face. Carefully, Regan brought two of her fingers down to Lin-Lin's neck and checked for a pulse. She immediately found it. "Thanks heavens." Regan said with relief as she took her fingers off of Lin-Lin's neck.

Sighing, Regan realized what she had to do. She knew now that she had to get them both to safety. "Alright." She said. "Let's get out of here."

A few seconds later, Regan grunted as she got to her feet slowly, Lin-Lin on her back, Regan keeping her on her back by holding her wrists. "O...Okay, le...let's go..." She said before she slowly started to move forward.

LINE BREAK

Back at the shop, Fu and Yan-Yan were still facing off. "I'll tell you what..." Fu said. "...Just give me the coin and I'll leave."

"Ha!" Yan-Yan mocked. "Oh, you'll be leaving alright."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fu raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, just watch." Yan-Yan said before she turned and jumped off of the counter.

"Hey!" Fu shouted before he leapt after her. Once on the ground, Fu turned and watched as Yan-Yan scampered around the corner, running into the back room. "No you don't, kitten!" Fu said as he chased after Yan-Yan.

As quickly as he could, Fu turned into the room, but he stopped when he saw Yan-Yan jump up onto the bed, then jumping up onto the chest of the sleeping woman, making her groan as slowly open her eyes.

"Master, Neveah!" Yan-Yan screeched. "Wake up! Quick!"

"What is it?" Neveah asked tiredly.

"We have an intruder!" Yan-Yan said. "It's a dog! He tried to attack me!"

Fu Dog gulped as he watched Neveah and Yan-Yan get off of the bed. Now, both Neveah and Yan-Yan were standing in front of him, Neveah with a furious look on her face.

"Look, I can expl...

"...AAAAAAHHHHHH!" However, before he could finish, the door swung open and Fu Dog flew out of the shop, grunting as he landed on his belly, Jake III, Cherri and Haley all watching with shocked looks on their faces. "Whoa!" Fu said as he got back up on all fours. "That's some dragon tail that that woman's got."

"Um, Fu?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, kid?" Fu asked, turning his head to the side.

"What now?" Haley asked. "Seeing as going in there to attack didn't help in the slightest."

"Look, Haley." Fu said as he turned to face them all. "A fight is the only way that I'll ever be able to reclaim my family coin. I'm just going to need some help."

Immediately, Jake III, Cherri and Haley all narrowed their eyes. "Oh, no." Haley said, "Don't even think about it." Cherri said, "Don't bring us into this!" Jake III scorned, all three of them in unison.

Moments later, the door to the former shop opened, Fu Dog walking inside, followed by Haley, then Jake, and then Cherri. "Fu Dog..." Haley growled. "...I can't believe you!"

LINE BREAK

Although she was tired, Regan still continued on with Lin-Lin on her back. They were in-between two rows of trees, and after the rows ended, there was a clearing that was bright with sunlight.

"Oh, please be the way out of here!" Regan begged, a small smile of relief on her face. However, as she took another step, the ground below her crumbled away, both Regan and Lin-Lin starting to fall into it, Lin-Lin falling ahead of Regan while Regan fell back-first.

Thinking quickly, Regan narrowed her eyes and focused, her wings appearing in a bright light. However, the tip of her wing started to scrape against the wall of the hole. This contact with the wall resulted in Regan being forced to the side, her back colliding with the wall; she continued to grunt as she rolled down the wall. Finally, she grunted again as she landed at the bottom of the hole, which was a rather large puddle. Groaning, she slowly pushed herself up onto her knees, hissing in pain as she felt the painful scratched on her wings.

"Lin-Lin!" She called with worry, finding Lin-Lin lying just in front of her on her back. Her wings fading away, Regan got to her feet slowly and moved over to Lin-Lin, sitting back down on her knees, looking down to see blood in the water, coming from the back of Lin-Lin's head. She had hit her head hard once she hit the bottom. "Oh no."

LINE BREAK

Outside of the woods, three Agents-In-Training emerged from the woods, all three of them carrying their unconscious full-fledged Agent rescuers. However, once the Agents-In-Training walked out of the woods, the full-fledged Agents regained consciousness, lifting their heads up with a moan.

"Looks like everyone is back." Agata said as she, Asil and Dingane all stood together, the other Agents-In-Training and their conscious "rescuers" behind them.

"Not quite." Asil said, making both Dingane and Agata turn their heads to the side. "Agent Clark still needs to return." Then, he narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps selecting her for the test was not a good idea..."

LINE BREAK

With Yan-Yan in her arms, Neveah exited the back room, but when both Neveah and Yan-Yan laid eyes on Haley, Fu, Cherri and Jake III, they gasped.

"I will have you know that you're breaking and entering." Neveah narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah!" Yan-Yan agreed.

"Look..." Fu said as he took a step forward. "...I'm sorry that I just busted in here last time."

"Well, you just did it again." Yan-Yan played innocent.

"Can you please just let me explain?" Fu asked.

"I'd rather have you leave." Neveah said. "I'm asking you nicely. Please leave."

"Look, I just want my family's coin." Fu said.

"What?" Neveah asked, completely confused.

"I have no idea what he's talking about." Yan-Yan said. "He's making no sense. To be perfectly honest, Master Neveah, I think that these three and this canine are up to no good. I think they may be dangerous." After she said this, knowing that Neveah wasn't watching her, she stuck her tongue out at Fu, making Fu Dog narrow his eyes and growl.

"Fu, take it easy." Haley said.

"I'll give you one minute to get out of here before I call the police." Neveah said. "No, better. The Dragon Council. You're all magical folk. I can tell."

"Yeah, that's one powerful tail you've got there." Fu said.

"Master Neveah?" Yan-Yan suggested with a cruel smirk. "Why don't you use it again? On all of them..."

"Can you please just let me explain?" Fu asked. "Please, that cat of yours has my coin."

"He lies!" Yan-Yan shouted defensively.

"For centuries, Yan-Yan and I have been fighting over the coin." Fu Dog quickly tried to explain. "It's mine, but she wants it and she's been trying to steal it."

"Throw them out now, Master Neveah!" Yan-Yan ordered. "How he knows my name I do not know!"

"Maybe it's because you know I'm telling the truth." Fu pointed at Yan-Yan with his paw. "Give it to me and we'll leave."

"He's lying, Master Neveah!" Yan-Yan tried to persuade the angry woman that was holding her. "It's my coin! You know it is! I found it. You remember that day I found it, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Neveah narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, you found it here." Fu said. "Because I accidentally left it here when I left. Look, lady. I'm no intruder. I used to live here. I moved out a few decades ago when this place first went up for sale."

"That makes you an intruder now, you imbecile." Yan-Yan pointed out, Neveah nodding.

"Exactly." Neveah said. "Look, you four. Get out now. You have ten seconds. If you're not out by the time the ten seconds are up, I'm calling the police."

LINE BREAK

Now, Asil and Dingane were walking around in the forest, both still in their dragon forms. "Why are we doing this?" Dingane asked as he turned his head to the side. "These two should be able to find their way out on their own. That's what this test is about." Dingane finished as he turned his head back to normal.

"I know that." Asil said. "But this wasn't hard test. Perhaps something happened."

"Like wha-?" Dingane started, but before he could finish, the sound of a shout from Regan could be heard:

"HELP!" It was faint and far away, but both Councilors could hear.

"Come on!" Asil quickly jumped into action, flapping his wings and flying towards the sound of Regan's voice. Shocked, Dingane quickly followed, flapping his wings and taking off.

LINE BREAK

In the hole that they had fallen into, Regan was holding the still unconscious Lin-Lin in a sitting position, one of her hands against the wound on Lin-Lin's head, Lin-Lin's blood staining her hand. Looking up, Regan shouted again: "HELP!"

At that moment, both Asil and Dingane arrived and landed right at the hole, both Dragon Councilors looking down.

"What happened?" Asil asked.

"After she set me free..." Regan explained. "...She just dropped. I checked to see if she was alive, and she was. So, I decided to carry her and try to find a way out of this place."

"Good." Dingane said. "But what happened?"

"The ground caved in." Regan said. "We haven't been stuck down here for too terribly long, but it's been long enough. She's hurt. She hit her head and now she's bleeding."

"Why didn't you just fly her out of the hole?" Asil asked.

"Didn't think to use your powers?" Dingane asked.

"I did." Regan assured them. "If I hadn't thought of it, I'd probably be just as hurt as she is."

"I'll ask again..." Asil said. "...Why didn't you just fly out?"

"My wings got kind of beat up." Regan answered.

"Alright, well..." Dingane assured her. "...You don't have any more need to worry. We're going to get you two out of there."

LINE BREAK

Outside the woods, Agata and all of the others watched as Regan and the now human-formed Dingane walked out of the woods with the dragon-formed Asil at their side. Lin-Lin was on Asil's back, and as they left the woods, she moaned as she regained consciousness, slowly lifting her head up.

After they reached the others, Asil set Lin-Lin down on her back. "What happened?" Agata asked as Asil straightened back up.

"They fell into a hole on their way out of the woods." Asil answered.

"The ground gave way." Regan explained.

Then, Lin-Lin moaned and lifted up her head, watching as Councilor Asil reverted to his human form. "You're going to be okay." He told her as he knelt down.

"Sickest..." Lin-Lin struggled to say. "...And...most twisted test...ever." Then, with a groan, her head fell back and she lost consciousness again.

"Alright..." Asil said as he slowly stood up. "..Let's get her back to the Island of Draco."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Haley, Cherri and Jake III were all sitting outside the former shop, sitting on the curb with Fu Dog.

"So, what now, Fu?" Haley asked as she turned her head to the side.

"I really got to say..." Cherri said, turning her head to the side as well. "...It doesn't look good. This is coming from a former criminal, and I have to say that I don't think it's all that worth it. It's just a coin."

"It's not just a coin." Fu narrowed his eyes. "It's been in my family for centuries. I'm not going to let that cat keep it."

"What are you going to do, Fu?" Haley asked.

"I don't know." Fu Dog said, turning his head to the side. "But I'll think of something."

LINE BREAK

Back inside the shop, Yan-Yan was sitting beside Neveah, who was sitting on the side of the bed, petting Yan-Yan's head while the cat purred.

"I'm just glad that's all over." Neveah said as she took her hand away from Yan-Yan's head.

"Yes, but what if they come back?" Yan-Yan asked.

"Trust me, they won't." Neveah said.

"I don't see how you can be so sure." Yan-Yan said.

"I'm certain." Neveah replied before she turned her head to the side to look at her cat. "All I had to do was threaten to call the police. Away they went."

"Yes, but the pooch tried to stay."

"I honestly don't think we have anything to worry about, Yan-Yan." Neveah smiled. After patting her head again, Neveah got up off the bed and walked away, leaving Yan-Yan alone.

Once Neveah was out of the room, the Chinese Hairless cat lied down. "No." Yan-Yan narrowed her eyes. "I have a good reason to be worried. I will not again lose this coin to that mutt."

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, Regan opened the door to the hospital and walked inside. Next to the bed where the sleeping Savannah was lying, Lin-Lin was lying on her back, her head wrapped in bandages. Her eyes were closed, but she was not sleeping. Instead, she was resting. Regan arrived at the foot of the bed.

"Lin-Lin?" She asked.

Groaning, Lin-Lin opened her eyes and rolled her head to the side as Regan walked up to the side of the bed.

"Yeah?" She croaked.

"How are you feeling?" Regan asked.

"Better." Lin-Lin answered. "My head stopped throbbing a few hours ago."

"Good to hear." Regan smirked.

"So, it appears that you saved me instead of me saving you."

"Um, Lin-Lin?"

"Yeah?"

"You were right when you called the test sick and twisted." Regan said. "After our accident, the Council came clean to all of the participants. They made you drink-"

"Yeah, some kind of potion."

"It was a potion that would put you into a deep sleep once you rescued your Agent-In-Training that you came across." Regan explained. "It would wear off once you got out of the woods and returned to the Council."

"See, I told you." Lin-Lin smirked. "I told you that it was messed up. Now you believe me."

"Yeah, but I understand the Council's intentions." Regan said. "They meant well." Lin-Lin scoffed in response. "No, I'm serious." Regan assured the injured Dragon Council Agent. "I'm being serious and sincere."

"How do you figure that?"

"It was what Councilor Asil told us." Regan said. "The test was supposed to teach us that if anything were to happen to us, if we were to get captured, we can only depend on our own skills to get us out of the situation."

"Is that his excuse?"

"I don't see it as an excuse, Lin-Lin."

"Okay, maybe it's not an excuse." Lin-Lin repented, but then she smirked. "It's a cover-up. The real reason they had us take part in that so-called test is because they're all twisted and corrupt."

"I really don't think that." Regan said.

"Well, maybe after a little more time with the Council, you'll see the truth."

"I've been here longer than you have." Regan said. "Maybe it's the opposite. Maybe, after some more time, you'll find that the members of the Dragon Council are good and just." After she had said this, Regan turned and walked away from Lin-Lin's bed.

Now alone, Lin-Lin looked back up at the ceiling. "Doubt it." She said, right before she could hear the door close behind Regan.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: So, this was the start of a two-parter that introduces Fu Dog to the series. Yay! On the other hand, the subplot with the test reminded me from the underwater task from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. If you're familiar with the Harry Potter, I'm sure you know the one. The only element I added was the one with the switcheroo-the Agents-In-Training having to take their initial rescuers to safety. That was the original part!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jake Long III (Season One)

Chapter/Episode 6: Fu Dog's Cat Fight

That night, Fu was pacing back and forth in an alley. "How am I going to get back in there?" Fu asked himself. "I'm not going to be able to do it on my own." He continued as he turned and started walking in the opposite direction. "Haley, Jake and Cherri weren't enough. If I'm going to be able to get my coin back, I'm going to need a larger amount of people on my side." Then, the shar-pei turned and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"But where would I be able to get dragons like that to help me?" At that moment, he froze and his eyes widened. "Of course!" He said with a grin.

LINE BREAK

The next morning on the Island of Draco, Jake III was sitting alone against a building, his arms crossed. Smiling, Melissa made her way over to Jake, stopping right in front of him. "Hi." Melissa said, still smiling.

"Hi." Jake III returned.

"Look, do you think I could ask something of you?" Melissa asked.

"Um, sure."

"I was wondering if you could fight with me." Melissa said. "I'm bored and need something to do." She lied. "It looks like you need something to do, too."

"Eh." Jake III shrugged his shoulders. "Alright." He agreed before he grunted, getting up onto his feet.

"You mean it?" Melissa smiled.

"Why would I say something I don't mean?"

"No reason." Melissa said. "I was just checking. Glad you mean it. I...I didn't take you for a liar, if that's what you think."

The two then started to walk side-by-side. "By the way..." Melissa smiled as she turned her head to the side. "...My name's Melissa."

"Jake." Jake III replied.

Eventually, the two of them decided that they had walked far enough and they turned to face each other, preparing for their sparring match. Keeping the smile on her face, Melissa closed her eyes as she transformed into her dragon form in a bright light.

Opening her eyes, Melissa's smile faded when she saw that Jake III was still in his human form. "What are you waiting for?" Melissa asked. "Change into a dragon."

"Well, I-" Jake started, but before he could finish, Melissa cut him off.

"Oh, okay." She said. "I understand."

"You understand what?" Jake raised an eyebrow. "That I don't-"

"Yeah, that you don't want to transform." Melissa continued to smile as she reached down to her belt and pulled out her Push dagger. "Here, take this then." She held out to him. Without a word, Jake III took it.

The two both then took fighting stances, preparing to spar. However, before either of them could strike, Jake III's eyes widened as he heard the sound of Haley's voice: "Jake!"

"Yeah, Aunt Haley?" Jake III asked, turning to watch Haley walk up to him and Melissa, a holographic image of Jake Jr. coming from Haley's communication device. Melissa turned around as well, just as Haley reached them.

"You're father wants to talk to you." Haley said.

"Yeah, okay." Jake III said with a nod before he held Melissa's Push dagger out to the side and turned his head to the side to look at the dragon beside him. "Here, Melissa." He said. "Sorry, but I need to go."

"Well, can I get a rain check from you?" Melissa asked hopefully as she took her dagger back.

"I don't know." Jake III replied as he turned his head back to normal, taking the communication device from Haley. "We'll have to see." Jake III told her as he started to walk away along with his great aunt.

Now alone, Melissa's eyes filled with disappointment. With a sigh, she dropped her head.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

In the cafeteria, Haley was sitting at a table, Jake III quickly sitting down across from her, the old communication device still in his hands. "Okay, Dad." Jake said once he was sitting. "What do you want to talk about?"

"It's your sister." Jake Jr. said.

"What did she do this time?" Jake III asked, knowing the drill.

"Nothing." Jake Jr. assured his eldest child. "Up until this morning, she was still grounded for trying to use a fake ID."

"Then what about her?"

"She's a free girl starting today." Jake Jr. said. "The problem is that, as she left, she said that she was going to hang out with her friends."

"Well, that's what friends are for."

"Jake, I'm concerned that she's going to get herself into trouble again." Jake Jr. told his son. "They're going to Magus Bazaar."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Jake III asked. "You're the parent. You could have told her that she couldn't go."

"Jake, just do what I tell you." Jake Jr. narrowed his eyes. "I want you to go down to Magus Bazaar and I want you to spy on your sister."

LINE BREAK

Fu Dog groaned as he stumbled out of the enchanted elevator. After about ten seconds of staggering from side to side, the shar-pei managed to catch himself. Then, he shook his head to clear it.

"Okay." He said to himself after he finished shaking his head. "Now to find the Dragon Council." The shar-pei then moved on.

LINE BREAK

Inside the Main Hall, Fu used his head to slightly open one of the doors. Peeking inside, he could see the entire Dragon Council seated at the large table. Smiling, Fu Dog walked into the room. "Hey, Council!" Fu announced his presence.

"Fu Dog?" Holly's eyes widened. "Wh...What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to ask for a favor." Fu said as he reached the table.

"A favor?" Holly asked. "But...we're not really in any kind of position where we owe you one."

"Oh, c'mon, Holly!" Fu exclaimed. "You don't have to owe me anything! I just need some help!"

"Well, you could have just said that." Holly said. "Why didn't you just tell us that you needed our help?"

"Councilor..." Asil, who was sitting beside Holly, put a hand on her shoulder. "...Don't push it. What do you need help with, dog?" He asked as he took his hand off of Holly's shoulder.

"I was with Jake, Haley and Cherri yesterday..." Fu started.

"Nothing happened to them, right?" Holly asked.

"No, Councilor." Dingane said. "I saw all three of them here on this island this morning. Dragon Solorio and Mr. Long were in the middle of a training session."

"...We came across Gramps' old shop." Fu continued.

"Did you?" Holly smiled, remembering the shop when Lao-Shi still owned it.

"Yeah, and a really old cat friend of mine is living there." Fu narrowed his eyes. "This cat and I have been fighting over my family's gold coin for centuries. I was able to reclaim it back when Jake, Haley and you were all still kids. I kept it in the shop for safe keeping, but when I moved out, I accidentally left it there. Now, it's back in her possession. I need an army."

"That..." Holly narrowed her eyes. "...We can help you with, Fu."

"I knew you'd be able to." Fu Dog grinned.

LINE BREAK

In her human form, Nephele was sitting on the bed, reading an old book when the door to the room opened and Desideria rushed in, slamming the door behind her. "We weren't discovered, were we?" Nephele asked as she lowered the book.

"No, but we're going to be..." Desideria pointed at her twin sister. "...If you don't get your tail out there. It's mission time. You're on."

LINE BREAK

Nephele walked up to where there was a crowd of Dragon Council Agents, as well as a few Dragon Council Agents-In-Training. Pushing her way up to the front of the crowd, in-between Sillian, Lin-Lin (bandages still around her head) and Regan, Nephele could see Councilor Asil, who was in his dragon form, waiting for her. Both Santxo and Kalle, in their dragon forms, were beside him, Asil in-between them.

"Aw..." Asil said, extending out a scaly arm. "...Agent Alcina. There you are."

"Sorry if I'm late." Nephele tried to pull off her best impression of her sister as she could, walking up to Asil and standing next to him as Santxo stepped to the side. Nephele then turned around and watched as Fu Dog walked up and turned to face the Agents and Agents-In-Training.

"Listen..." Fu addressed them. "...I would thank you all for helping me, but the Dragon Council is forcing you to. A-goo-goo-goo."

LINE BREAK

At Magus Bazaar, many magical creatures shopped happily, while Noelia, Essence, Patience and Lucero all waited for their friend. Finally, the sound of flapping wings could be heard, Rosie landing right in front of them.

"Hey." Noelia said, right before Rosie reverted to her human form in a bright light.

"Hey." Rosie returned once the transformation had been completed. "So, what did you want to see me for, guys?"

"Being grounded didn't make you change your mind about getting that birthmark removed, did it?" Noelia asked.

"Please." Rosie rolled her eyes. "I've been grounded before. It sucks, but not as much as this thing." As she said this, she held her hand with her birthmark on it out and looked down. Then, she clenched her hand into a fist.

"Good to know." Noelia smiled.

"Why?" Rosie asked.

"We've got another plan." Patience said.

"Actually..." Noelia put a hand on Patience's shoulder. "...It's the same plan. We know it didn't work the last time, but that was only because of the dragon that was working at the sales stand."

"I don't know, guys..." Rosie said.

"That dragon is gone now, Rosie." Noelia said, taking a step forward. "She's been replaced. Don't you want your mark gone?"

"Of course I do!"

"Look..." Lucero walked up to Noelia's side, Noelia smiling as Lucero continued, lifting up her arm with her iLife on her wrist, pressing a button and making a fake ID card come out. "We tested it out." Lucero said, holding up her own fake ID card. "I went up to the stand and the new dragon that works there totally bought it!"

Rosie thought about it for a few seconds. "Are you sure about this?" She finally asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Noelia said as she held out a fake ID card for Rosie.

"Take it." Lucero said. "The dragon won't notice."

"And if he did notice Lucero..." Patience said. "...He didn't care."

Quickly, Rosie made up her mind, and with a sigh, she took the ID card that Noelia was holding out to her. "Come on, let's go." Noelia said as she slowly turned around. Rosie then followed her friends as they walked back over to the stand.

Unbeknownst to Rosie, though, Jake III walked into Magus Bazaar. Immediately, he spotted his younger sister follow her friends. Without a word, Jake started to follow them.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

At what used to be Canal Street Electronics, Yan-Yan was lying on her back on the bed that Neveah slept in, meowing happily as she played with a ball of string. "Surprisingly, no sign of Fu Dog..." She said to herself.

Then, the Chinese Hairless cat rolled over onto her side, allowing the ball of yarn to drop onto the floor. Then, Yan-Yan rolled over onto her belly. "...Maybe that mutt finally grew some brains. Maybe he knows that he can't win..." She narrowed her eyes.

"What, Yan-Yan?" However, Yan-Yan's eyes widened as she heard her master's voice, Neveah stepping into the room. "Who are you talking to?" She asked.

"Oh, just myself." Yan-Yan quickly said. "You know how people do that sometimes..."

"What's on your mind?" Neveah asked curiously as she crossed her arms.

"I'm just hoping that those intruders don't come back." Yan-Yan said as she turned her head to the side. "That...would be bad."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Fu Dog was riding on Haley's back, Cherri at Haley's right and Lin-Lin and Regan at her left. There were more Agents behind them, while Nephele, Santxo and Kalle were leading them all.

"Don't be nervous..." Kalle whispered to the nervous-looking Nephele, right before Santxo called out to Fu Dog:

"Hey, how much longer will it take us to get there?"

"Not too much longer." Fu answered.

Meanwhile, Regan turned her head to the side, looking at Lin-Lin, her head bandaged; Lin-Lin looked rather tired, but she still forced herself forward. "Are you sure you're well enough for this?" Regan asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Lin-Lin growled.

"There!" Fu Dog suddenly pointed down, Nephele, Santxo and Kalle all looking down at the shop below them. Quickly, Santxo, Nephele and Kalle all swooped down, followed by Haley, Cherri, Regan and Lin-Lin, followed by the other dragon-formed Agents and Agents-In-Training.

As the dragons landed, Fu hopping off of Haley's back, the door to the old shop opened and Yan-Yan walked out. However, as the door closed behind her, the Chinese Hairless froze when she saw the entire army before her, her eyes widening.

Then, she saw Fu Dog walk up in front of the army. "F...Fu Dog?" Yan-Yan was too shocked to do anything but stand in place.

"That's right, kitten." Fu Dog smiled. "Now, listen up. There are two ways that we can do this. We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. Now, what's the easy way, you may as-"

However, before Fu could continue, he was cut off as Yan-Yan turned and ran back into the shop.

"Good news, guys!" Fu grinned. "It's going to be the hard way!"

"Yay..." Nephele said sarcastically.

"Woo-hoo..." Lin-Lin rolled her eyes while Regan turned her head to the side to look at her.

LINE BREAK

Back at Magus Bazaar, Jake III continued to follow his sister and her friends. Reaching into his pocket slowly, Jake III pulled out an old communication device, just in case.

At that moment, Rosie and her friends turned and started to walk over to the stand that they needed the fake ID for, a new, male dragon standing behind the stand. "You still go the ID?" Noelia asked Rosie with a smile on her face.

"Yeah." Rosie replied.

From behind, Jake III turned and froze when he saw his sister and her friends stopping at the counter. "What is she doing?" Jake whispered to himself as he squinted his eyes.

At the counter, the dragon behind the stand smiled at the five young girls. "Hello." He said.

"Hey." Rosie said nervously.

"Hi." Lucero said cheerily.

"What's up?" Noelia added.

"Hey." Patience added.

"Hello." Essence finished.

"What can I get for you girls?" The dragon asked.

"You see..." Noelia said with a smile on her face as she put a hand on Rosie's shoulder. "...My friend has a birthmark that she really wants to get rid of."

"We were wondering if you had a potion that could easily get rid of it." Patience said.

"Why yes, I have a potion like that." The dragon's smile widened. "Of course, you need to be eighteen to purchase this potion. Really, you need to be eighteen to purchase most of the things I sell. I'll need to see some ID."

"Give it to him." Noelia told Rosie, turning her head to the side. Sighing, Rosie did as she was told. Still watching his sister carefully, Jake III's eyes widened as he saw Rosie handing over a fake ID, the dragon at the stand taking it.

Quickly, Jake III took the communication in both hands, quickly pressing a button that caused a holographic image of his father to appear. "Yes?" Jake Jr. asked his son as Jake III brought the communication device up to his eye level. "What is your sister doing?"

"She's trying to use a fake ID again!"

Back at the stand, the dragon lowered Rosie's fake ID, smiling with satisfaction. "You just must be short for your age." He said.

"Yeah." Rosie smiled with relief. "That's it. Runs in the family..."

LINE BREAK

Back at what was once Canal Street Electronics, Haley, Cherri, Lin-Lin, Regan, Santxo, Kalle and Nephele were all standing with Fu in-between them as they faced all of the others. "Okay, so this is my plan..." Fu said.

"Shouldn't Desideria be the one making the plans?" Kalle asked as she turned her head to the side.

"Yeah, but I know what I'm doing, sister." Fu said as he turned his head to the side quickly. Then, he turned his head back to look at the other Agents and Agents-In-Training. "Here's my plan..." Fu continued. "...In case Yan-Yan tries to run away, like the coward she is, you guys stay out here and catch her."

"That sounds like a great idea, Fu." Haley smiled.

"Of course it is." Fu said as he turned around and started to walk towards the door of the former shop, Nephele, Santxo, Kalle, Lin-Lin, Regan, Cherri and Haley all turning to follow him.

LINE BREAK

"Here you go, miss." Back at Magus Bazaar, the dragon handed Rosie a brown paper back, Rosie reaching out and taking it. "Have a good day." The dragon said as Rosie and her friends turned around and started to walk away, a smile on Rosie's face.

"Well?" Noelia asked with a knowing smile.

"You guys were right." Rosie said. "That wasn't bad at-oh no!" However, before she could finish, she froze and her eyes widened when she saw that her older brother was watching them. Gasping, Rosie dropped the bag, the vial that held the potion she desired breaking on impact with the ground.

"Jake!" Rosie shouted with panic as she and her friends ran up to Jake III, who crossed his arms. "Jake, this isn't what it looks like." Rosie tried to weasel her way out of trouble while her four friends all had looks of panic on their faces.

"I saw you using a fake ID." Jake III told her.

Rosie gulped before she clasped her hands together and fell to her knees. "Please don't tell Mom and Dad, Jake!" Rosie cared, not caring that all of her dignity was flying out the window.

"He already did." Jake Jr.'s voice came, landing right next to his son a few seconds later.

"Dad, I-"

"Save it." Jake Jr. said sternly. "And as for you four..." He pointed at each and every one of Rosie's friends. "...I've taken the liberty of contacting your parents."

"No..." Was all Patience could say.

"You didn't!" Tears were about to start forming in Essence's eyes.

"Yes, I did." Jake Jr. said as he crossed his scaly arms. "In fact, they want me to bring you home, Essence."

"They're going to hate me..." Essence muttered, putting her hands on each side of her head as she ranted to herself. "...They're going to be so mad at me. They're not going to want anything more to do with me. They're gonna send me back!"

"Don't be foolish, Essence." Jake Jr. rolled his eyes. "As for the rest of you, I'm going to wait until your parents all get here."

LINE BREAK

The door to Canal Street Electronics opened, Fu Dog trotting in, followed by Cherri, then Haley, then Nephele, then Kalle, then Santxo, then Regan, and then Lin-Lin. Hearing all of the footsteps, Neveah walked out into the front room, only to freeze when she saw Fu and the dragons in the room.

"What is going on in here?" Neveah demanded, just before she was forced to look down, seeing a frightened Yan-Yan in-between her legs.

"Now the intruders have corrupted the army of the Dragon Council!" Yan-Yan shivered.

"Oh, have they?" Neveah narrowed her eyes as she looked back up, transforming into a Taupe Grey-colored dragon form in a bright light. "Get out! Now!" Neveah demanded as she took a fighting stance. "Get out, or you'll have to face me!"

"All of us against you?" Santxo smirked.

"I don't think you stand a chance." Kalle added.

"Try me!" Neveah challenged before she blew a fireball into one of her clawed hands, throwing it at all of the dragons.

Despite their old age, Cherri and Haley both quickly leapt into action and landed facing each other. As soon as Neveah's fireball got close enough, both Haley and Cherri opened their mouths, the two of them blowing out a torrent of fire. The fires hit Neveah's fireball before they met each other, destroying the fireball.

Neveah watched in shock as both dragons closed their mouths, turning to face her. "Look..." Haley said. "...Despite our small army, we'd much rather prefer not to fight."

"Just let us talk." Cherri said.

"We know that you are all corrupt and full of lies!" Yan-Yan shouted from in-between Neveah's scaly legs.

"The only one that's lying is you, kitten!" Fu accused.

"Get out." Neveah demanded again.

"Look, we have permission to be here by the Dragon Council." Cherri said. "You don't believe us, just call them."

"Plus, my grandfather and my dragon master used to live here." Haley said, having the strange feeling that she had already brought this up, but hoping that it now persuaded the dragon who now lived in the shop.

"You know what?" Neveah lowered her fighting stance. "I think I will. Just know that if you're lying, you'll all be in trouble with the Council."

"Maybe that's because we're not lying." Cherri said.

With something of a "Hmphh", Neveah turned and walked into the back room. As soon as Neveah was gone, Yan-Yan screeched as she forced herself up onto her back legs. She then charged, Fu Dog charging after her as well, passing by Cherri and Haley. The two clashed, Fu slamming into Yan-Yan, making her fall back onto the ground.

"Sh...Should we do something?" Cherri asked.

"I don't think so." Haley said with a small smile. "Fu seems to be doing quite well on his own."

Now, Fu and Yan-Yan were squaring off against each other, both magical animals standing on their hind paws. Yan-Yan grunted as she tried to swipe at the shar-pei's face, but Fu managed to jump back.

"Aw, at last..." Yan-Yan smiled. "...We get to-" However, before she could finish, she grunted as Fu Dog punched her in the face with one of his paws, making her stumble back.

After shaking her head back and forth, the Chinese Hairless cat narrowed her eyes. "You'll pay for that!" She vowed.

"Make me, kitten!" Fu Dog grinned.

With a screech, Yan-Yan leapt at Fu and slammed into him, making him fall onto the ground. Reeling one of her paws back, Yan-Yan laughed as she punched Fu in the face, making him grunt.

"Now should we help him?" Cherri asked.

"Um-" Haley started, but before she could continue, Neveah started to walk back into the front room, no longer looking angry.

"Well, it appears that you were ri-" However, before Neveah could finish, she froze and her eyes widened as she watched Yan-Yan punch Fu Dog in the face again.

"You can't win, Fu Dog!" Yan-Yan bragged, not knowing that Neveah was right behind her, hearing her words. "Neveah will always believe me, no matter what lies I tell her!" Then, she punched him in the face again. "You'll never get your coin back."

"Um, Yan-Yan?" Neveah asked in a confused tone.

"Think again." Fu smiled, even though blood was coming from his nose, at his foe right before Yan-Yan gasped, jumping off of Fu and turning to face Neveah.

"Master Neveah!"

"Yan-Yan..." Neveah said sadly, now knowing the truth.

Hearing Fu Dog grunt as he got to his feet, the shocked Chinese Hairless cat turned, Fu turning to face her. "Now that you no longer have that dragon to back you up..." He reached out and grabbed the coin. "...I'll be taking back my family's coin."

Screeching with rage, Yan-Yan lashed out and backhanded Fu in the face, making him stumble back while Yan-Yan got down on all fours and started to flee, running passed both Cherri and Haley, who did nothing. Quickly, Yan-Yan reached the door and ran out of what was once Lao-Shi's shop.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Neveah asked.

"Nope." Fu said as he got back down on all fours, smiling at Neveah. "There's no need. Yan-Yan will be getting what's coming to her." Just one second after Fu said this, his smile widened as a panicked shriek came from outside. Yan-Yan had caught up with the Dragon Council Agents outside.

"Look..." Neveah rubbed the back of her neck with her claws. "...I'm sorry that I didn't believe you."

"Don't mention it." Fu told her. "We all make mistakes."

LINE BREAK

Now with the coin attached to his collar, Fu grinned as he rode on Haley's back as Haley flew through the air. "Fu Dog!" Yan-Yan shouted from Fu's side, causing Fu to turn his head to the side to look at the Chinese Hairless cat, who was being held by her armpits by Cherri. Yan-Yan was glaring at him.

"Yeah, kitten?" Fu Dog grinned.

"You do realize that this isn't over, right?" Yan-Yan asked him angrily. "We'll meet again. There is no escaping the sweet tango of battle."

"Sure." Fu acknowledged, making the defeated Chinese Hairless smirk. "Of course, it'll probably be about a hundred years or so, seeing as I'm sure you'll be serving a lengthy prison sentence."

Hearing this, Yan-Yan's smirk vanished.

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, Fu Dog was lying on the grass, chewing on a bone while Haley sat next to him, his coin still around his neck.

"This is nice, kid." Fu said as he turned his head to the side.

"Yeah." Haley said with a smile on her face as she turned her head to the side. "It is."

"Too bad I'm going to have to go back to being homeless again..." Fu said glumly.

"You don't have to, Fu." Haley told him, putting a hand on his head. "You can always stay here and be an Animal Guardian again."

"Who's?" Fu raised an eyebrow as Haley took her hand off of his head.

"I don't know." Haley answered. "I'm sure the Council could figure something out."

"Nah." Fu told her. "I've grown attached to your family. Your gramps was my best friend."

"Well, Rosie already has a master and an Animal Guardian."

"Yeah, well I don't want to get assigned to anyone else." Fu said as he turned his attention back to his bone.

"You're just going to remain homeless?" Haley asked. "Fu, you-"

"I've managed." Fu told her, cutting her off.

"Well..." Haley said, quickly deciding to change the subject. "...What about your coin?"

"What about it?"

"Why did Yan-Yan want it so much?"

"Don't know." Fu replied, turning his head to the side. "We've fought over it for centuries. I've never known why she wants it, and I frankly don't care."

"Is there something special about the coin?"

"Sure." Fu said with a smile on his face. "It's been in my family for generations." Fu Dog finished as he turned his attention once again back to his bone.

LINE BREAK

It was getting dark, the sun having gone down over Manhattan.

Slowly, Fu Dog turned around a corner and slowly walked into an alley. After making his way to the center of the alley, the shar-pei then sighed and lied down, preparing to go to sleep.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Well, I gotta say that this is probably my least favorite episode thus far. I just wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do and how to pull it off. It even occurred to me while I wrote this that I gave no reason as to why you need to be eighteen to get the birthmark-removal potion. Really, it was just because I needed Rosie to get in trouble. :/**

 **Well, please review and tell me what you thought of this one.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jake Long III (Season One)

Chapter/Episode Seven: Wizards and Gorgons

One morning, at the Long household, Jake III ran down the stairs and rushed for the door, just as it opened and his father stepped inside. "Whoa, where are you going?" Jake Jr. asked as his son had to come to a sudden halt in order to avoid collision. "You're not going to the Island of Draco, are you?"

"Yes, Dad. I am."

"It's early."

"I'm meeting Cherri at nine o'clock." Jake III crossed his arms.

"Well..." Jake Jr. smiled. "...Your mother and sister are in the kitchen. Do you have time for some breakfast?"

"Um, I think I'll have some breakfast with Cherri and Aunt Haley." Jake III said as he lowered his arms to his sides. "Thanks for offering, though." He added with a small smile.

LINE BREAK

Haley was alone, walking along the grass on the Island of Draco when she saw both Councilor Asil and Councilor Agata, both in their dragon forms, landing on the edge of the island, both holding something large and heavy. Then, Santxo and Kalle landed, carrying another large and heavy object, Sillian and Councilor Yara landing next to them a few seconds later, also carrying something large and heavy. Curious, Haley started to walk over to them.

"What are you doi-" Haley started as she reached them, but she quickly froze and her eyes widened as she saw that Asil and Agata had set down the stone form of Eli Pandarus down on the grass, Santxo and Kalle had set down the stone form of Euryale and Sillian and Yara had set down the stone form of Medusa.

"Oh my..." Haley could only say.

"Surprised, Dragon Harris?" Agata asked with a small smile on her face.

"Eli Pandarus." Haley could only say, confused as could be. "Two of the Gorgons."

"That's right." Asil said.

"How did you get them?" Haley asked.

"We found them in Manhattan." Asil answered. "We got the help of Sillian, Kalle and Santxo to move them here."

"What are you going to do with them?" Haley asked.

"We're going to keep them in storage." Agata answered. "If freed, these three could be mighty dangerous."

"No kidding." Haley said softly as she started to walk up to Pandarus, reaching up and putting a hand on Pandarus' rocky form.

"What are you doing?" Agata asked, her head turned to the side.

"I haven't seen Pandarus in decades." Haley said as she took her hand off of Pandarus.

"That's because he's been imprisoned in stone for decades." Asil said as he turned to face Haley, who turned her head to the side. "We want to keep it that way. We want to make sure that he never gets free."

LINE BREAK

Now, the three stone figures rested in the Main Hall, Asil, Yara, Agata, Kalle, Sillian and Santxo all standing at one side, next to Pandarus. Holly stared at them with wide eyes as she sat at the large table. "Wow." She said. "I can't believe it. I almost forgot about these three."

"Well, now you remember." Yara replied. "We've checked our storage shed and there is no place for them. Councilor Jennings, what do you propose we do?"

"We'll think of something." Holly said. "As for now, we'll just leave them here. This island is large. Perhaps we'll be able to find a room that we'll be able to keep them in."

"We'll start on that right away, Councilor." Sillian said.

"Very good." Holly said with a nod. Sillian, Santxo, Kalle, Yara, Asil and Agata all turned and started for the exit, leaving Holly alone as she stared at the three stone statues.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Meanwhile, Jake III was facing off against the dragon-formed Cherri. Cherri lashed out with her tail and tried to trip Jake, but her student easily jumped up into the air, avoiding her tail. "Very good." Cherri said with a smile on her face.

"You guys almost done?" Haley asked as she walked up to her grandnephew and Cherri.

"I don't think so." Cherri said as she and Jake III turned their heads to their sides.

"What's going on, Aunt Haley?" Jake asked.

"Three enemies that my brother faced are here." Haley replied rather casually.

"What?" Cherri asked as she and Jake III turned to face Haley. "How is that even possible?"

"Are we under attack?" Jake III asked.

"Don't worry." Haley couldn't help but smile. "No, the island isn't under attack. The three are encased in stone and the Council wants to find a place to store them. They want to make sure that they don't get free from their prisons."

"How long have they been encased in stone?" Jake asked.

"Decades." Haley replied. "They've been imprisoned in stone for so long that...that, frankly, I don't really see the need for all this action. I don't see them getting free."

LINE BREAK

Back in the main hall, Holly used her walking stick to help herself stand in front of Eli Pandarus' stone form. The doors to the Main Hall soon opened, Councilor Asil, Councilor Agata, Councilor Yara and Councilor Dingane, all in their dragon forms, walking inside. "Councilor Jennings." Asil declared.

"Yes?" Holly asked as she walked around Pandarus.

"Councilor Dingane has found a place to keep these three magical threats." Yara said.

"Excellent." Holly smiled. "Where?"

LINE BREAK

Back at the Long household, Rosie had a scowl on her face as she lied on her side on her bed, staring out her window. Then, the door to her room opened and Jake Jr. walked inside. "Rosie?" He asked.

"Go away." Rosie growled.

"Rosie, don't talk to me that way." Jake Jr. lectured her softly. Then, he forced a smile on his face. "I'm the only Dad you've got. You'll miss me when I'm gone."

"I'll miss you more than I miss Grandma and Grandpa." Rosie grumbled bitterly.

"What was that?" Jake Jr. asked, his smile vanishing.

Growling, Rosie rolled over onto her back and then forced herself up into a sitting position. "I'm not the bad guy, here!" Rosie exclaimed. "If anything, I'm a victim!"

"What are you a victim of, Rosie?" Jake Jr. crossed his arms. His young daughter didn't answer verbally; instead she just scowled as she held out her hand with her dragon birthmark on it.

"How does that-?" Jake Jr. started, but before he could continue, his daughter cut him off.

"All I want is this stupid thing gone!" Rosie ranted. "What is so wrong with that?"

"You broke the law, Rosie."

"Alright, I acknowledge that!" Rosie went on. "But I want this thing gone! Can't...Can't you do something to help me, Dad? Isn't there...some kind of surgery that can remove this thing?"

Jake Jr. sighed. "Rosaline..."

"What?"

"Why don't you come downstairs with me?" Jake Jr. lowered his arms to his sides. "I think we need to have a talk."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Councilor Asil and Councilor Dingane were walking down the hall inside one of the buildings, carrying the stone form of Eli Pandarus, while Yara and Agata were behind them, lugging the stone form of Medusa, and behind them were two dragon-formed Dragon Council Agents, who were carrying the stone form of Euryale.

"How much farther is this room?" Asil asked Dingane.

"Not much longer." Dingane answered.

However, one of the Dragon Council Agents who was carrying Euryale was starting to get tired as he and his fellow Agent continued on, his arms starting to shake. Finally, the Agent's arms grew so weak that, with a sigh, the Agent forced himself to let go of Euryale's statue. The Agent's companion could only gasp as he lost his hold on the statue and Euryale fell forward, bumping into Medusa's statue, making it slip from the clawed hands of Agata and Yara. Medusa's statue fell forward and bumped into Pandarus' from behind, causing it and the two other statues to hit the ground, three clouds of dust rising up as the statues broke, freeing the three inmates.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Inside the building, the two Dragon Council Agents could only back away in terror as the groaning Euryale and the groaning Medusa got to their feet, the two sisters now side-by-side. Asil, Dingane, Yara and Agata also backed up as they watched Eli Pandarus, who grunted as he got to his feet as well.

"Eli Pandarus..." Councilor Asil declared. "...You are under-"

However, before he could finish, he grunted as a bright beam of energy hit him in the chest, throwing him back and making him hit the ground as Medusa, with her hand extended out, walked up to the smiling Wizard of Wall Street.

"I'm what, you say?" Eli Pandarus mocked.

On the other side of the hall, the grinning Euryale raised up both of her arms and fired beams of energy from her hands, throwing the two Dragon Council Agents back. Then, Euryale turned and walked over to Medusa's side, Agata, Yara and Dingane just staring at the three threats in front of them.

"Lights out." Both Medusa and Euryale said in unison, but just as their hands started to glow, an infuriated Councilor Asil swooped in over the heads of his fellow Councilors and landed, lashing out with a swipe of his tail, knocking both Gorgons down onto their backs.

"How dare you?!" Medusa rage. Being the first one to recover, she quickly stood up, both of her hands glowing with swirling magic, her eyes glowing red, the hall starting to shake from the force of her power.

LINE BREAK

Back at the Long household, Jake Jr. sat down at the kitchen table, sitting across from where his daughter was reluctantly sitting. "How long is this going to take?" She asked.

"I really don't know how that matters." Jake Jr. told her. "I can't imagine that you have something better to do, seeing that as that you're grounded."

"I have a feeling that staring at my wall will be more enjoyable than this." Rosie said.

"Rosie, who are you named after?" Jake Jr. changed the subject, clasping his hands together as they rested on the table.

"What?"

"Who are you named after?" Jake Jr. asked again. "It's a very simple question."

"Why are you even asking me th-?" Rosie started, but just before she finished throwing out her question, she stopped herself and her eyes widened as she realized what her father was trying to do. "No." She said. "Oh, no. No."

"Answer the question, Rosaline."

"I'm not answering your question!"

"Do you want to be grounded for an extra three weeks?" Jake Jr. raised an eyebrow.

Rosie's eyes flashed with anger before she answered, slamming her fist against the table. "My grandmother!"

"And why would your mother and I name you after someone who was evil?" Jake Jr. asked.

"Because you like to torture your children."

"Rosie, your grandmother was not evil." Jake Jr. said. "Quite the contrary. She was a hero and now, over a year after her passing, she is still thought well of in the magical community."

"She was Huntsclan." Rosie narrowed her eyes. "Everything that this disgusting mark represents..." She clenched her marked fist.

"She destroyed the Huntsclan, Rosaline." Jake Jr. told his daughter. "She was a hero. And she loved you very, very much."

"Blah, blah, blah..." Rosie rolled her eyes. "...Why are you telling me this?"

"You need to come to terms with yourself, Rosaline." Jake Jr. said. "That's why I'm telling you this. Your attitude has been sickening. Think about your grandparents. After all they've done for the Magical World, do you really think they were bad people. Should the Mark of the Huntsclan really matter?"

"Yes." Rosie growled. "My grandmother was Huntsclan scum."

"I know you think that." Jake Jr. told her. "But...you're wrong."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Holly was standing inside the storage shed, surrounded by shelves filled with magical artifacts. As Holly stared at all of the artifacts, she was completely unaware that a large, dragon-formed figure was stepping into the room. It wasn't until Holly's ear twitched, hearing the sound of the figure's breathing, that she realized she had company.

Slowly, Holly turned around to see that the figure was Councilor Yara, her eyes glowing red. "Councilor?" Holly asked, concerned. "Is everything alright?" Yara said nothing, so Holly tried again: "Did you get those three put away?"

It was then that Councilor Yara spoke up: "Move." She growled. "Get out of my way."

"Um, Councilor..." Holly started, but before she could continue, Councilor Yara scoffed and lashed out with her tail, wrapping around Holly's walking stick.

"Hey!" Holly protested in vain as Yara yanked the staff away from her, causing Holly to gasp as she fell forward, grunting as she landed on her stomach, while Councilor Yara turned and chucked Holly's walking stick out of the shed.

"What are you doing?!" Holly demanded in shock as she watched Yara started to walk towards her. However, Yara passed by her and started to rummage through the shelves.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Eli Pandarus smiled as he stood before Medusa and Euryale, Asil, Agata and Dingane all standing behind them, their eyes glowing red as well. "A very wise choice, Gorgons." Pandarus said as he crossed his arms. "Now we no longer need to worry about making an escape plan. We'll no longer need to worry about any guards that work for these dragons."

"I doubt that." Medusa growled.

"Let's ask these three then, shall we?" Pandarus smirked as he dropped his arms to his sides. "Tell me, dragon slaves: will we have trouble getting off this island?"

"Possibly, my master." Councilor Asil answered. "If you are spotted by Councilor Jennings or any of the Dragon Council Agents, there will be trouble."

"But of course..." Agata spoke up. "...We will help you escape."

"Indeed." Pandarus' smile widened.

"Master..." Came the sound of Yara's voice, making Eli Pandarus turn to the side, seeing Councilor Yara make her way to him, a wand in her clawed hands. "...I have retrieved what you need." Yara said as she reached Pandarus, allowing Pandarus to grin as he snatched the wand out of Yara's clawed hands.

"Well, dragon slaves..." Pandarus said as he turned back to face the Gorgons and the three other Dragon Councilors. "...It's time to prove yourselves to us..."

LINE BREAK

Back at the shed, Holly grunted as she managed to crawl out of the shed. Lying on her belly, Holly squinted as she tried to locate where her walking stick had landed. Unfortunately, she could not spot it.

"Great." Holly grumbled to herself.

"Councilor Jennings?" Came the sound of Sillian's voice, from above Holly.

Her eyes widening in surprise and relief, Holly looked up to see Sillian, still in his dragon form, hovering rather high above her, her walking stick in his clawed hands. "Lose something?"

"Yeah, I'll be needing that." Holly replied.

Lowering her head back to normal, Holly watched as Sillian landed right in front of her. "Are you alright, Councilor Jennings?" Sillian asked as he offered her a clawed hand.

"Thanks to you, I am now." Holly said as she took Sillain's clawed hand, grunting as he pulled her up onto her feet.

"Here, Councilor." Sillian said as he gave her back her staff.

"Thank you." Holly said with a small smile as she took her walking stick back and regained her balance.

"What happened?" Sillian asked. "How did you lose that thing?"

"Councilor Yara took it from me while I was in there." Holly explained.

"What?" Sillian looked confused. "But...why?"

"I don't know." Holly answered. "It was very bizarre, that's what I can say. After she managed to knock me down, she did nothing else to me. I just watched as she looked for a wand."

"A wand?"

"Yes, a wand."

"Did she find one?"

"Of course she did." Holly replied.

"You have no idea why she did this?" Sillian asked again.

"No, not really." Holly said. "It was quite strange. She just knocked me down and left me there. The only thing out of the ordinary was that her eyes were red."

"Red?"

"Yeah, they-" Holly started, but then she froze and her eyes widened.

"What?" Sillian asked as he took a step forward. "Councilor Jennings, what is it?"

"It can't be." Holly breathed. "It just can't..."

"Councilor Jennings, what are you talking about?"

"...They're imprisoned in stone." Holly went on. "They couldn't have done this to her."

"Councilor Jennings, can you please be a little more clear?!" Sillian asked, beyond confused at this point in time.

"Sillian..." Holly finally addressed the Agent standing in front of her. "...I think I know why Councilor Yara acted so strange. When all three Gorgon sisters are together, they have the power to imprison their enemies in stone, however, when separated, they can only hypnotize their enemies and victims."

"But they're imprisoned in stone."

"That's what I thought." Holly said. "Perhaps we're both wrong."

LINE BREAK

Councilor Asil led the way along the island, while Eli Pandarus walked behind him, Dingane and Agata at the sides of Medusa and Euryale, with Yara at the back.

"So far, so easy." Pandarus said with a smirk as he turned his head to the side, looking at the two Gorgon Sisters.

"So far." Medusa said. "Let's just hope that it stays that way."

Far to the side, Jake III, Haley and Cherri were all walking together. "So, how is training going?" Haley asked her grandnephew.

"It's going well." Cherri replied.

"How much longer do you think I have until I'll be able to kick your tail, Cherri?" Jake III asked with a smirk.

"Never." Cherri declared proudly. "You'll never be able to beat me. You'll never be able to beat Haley, either."

"I'm not so sure about that." Haley said with a smile on her face, "He'll be able to. Don't underestimate him."

"Okay, maybe when we're both a hundred, he'll be able to beat us in a fight." Cherri relented with a smile.

Haley continued to smile, but then she caught sight of Eli Pandarus and the two Gorgons, accompanied by Asil, Yara, Dingane and Agata. The three villains were free from their stone prisons and were now walking along the grass. Gasping, Haley's smile vanished.

"They're free!" Haley exclaimed, pointing at the three villains, making Jake and Cherri stop in their tracks along with her.

"What are the Council members doing with them?" Jake III asked as he stared at them.

"I don't know, but we need to find out." Cherri said. In a flash, both Haley and Cherri flapped their wings and took off into the air, leaving the now shocked Jake III behind.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Jake III shouted at the two dragons, but they just ignored him. "Great." Jake grumbled to himself. Quickly he narrowed his eyes as he decided to act. Turning his head to the left and then the right, Jake III looked for something to improvise a weapon out of, finally finding a rock as he looked to the right.

Meanwhile, Councilor Asil gasped and came to a halt as both Cherri and Haley landed in front of him. "What are you doing, Coun-?" Cherri started, but Haley gasped as she realized that Asil had glowing red eyes.

"He's under the Gorgons' spell!" Haley shouted.

"They must all be." Cherri quickly concluded.

"Oh, great." Medusa said as she put a hand to her forehead. "So much for our escape..."

"Attack them!" Pandarus ordered Asil as he pointed his wand as Asil's back. Asil, in response, roared as he charged for Haley and Cherri. Councilor Asil managed to knock Haley down by hitting her with his tail before he jumped up and tackled Cherri to the ground.

"I'm too old for this!" Cherri shouted before she grunted, Eli Pandarus grinning as he watched.

"Can we please just move onwards, now?" Euryale demanded impatiently. "Forget about that one helpless slave! Let's just go."

"Yes, I believe you're ri-" Pandarus started, but before he could finish, he grunted as a rock hit him in the side of his head. Quickly, Pandarus spun to the side, seeing Jake III. "You!" Pandarus shouted with rage before he summoned a large, glowing green hand from the tip of his wand, which he sent after Jake. As the glowing green hand got close enough to him, Jake III grunted and jumped up, back-flipping away and landing on his feet. Growling, Pandarus chased after Jake, while Councilor picked up Haley and Cherri by their necks and tossed them away. However, as they were thrown back, both Cherri and Haley lashed out with their tails, Cherri's tail wrapping around Asil's neck and Haley's wrapping around his waist, making the Dragon Councilor come with them.

"You two are in charge now!" Both Euryale and Medusa claimed in unison, addressing both Dingane and Agata. The two started to walk forward, but they froze when Santxo, Kalle, Nephele (posing as Desideria) and Lin-Lin all came down in front of them, along with a good dozen or two full-fledge Agents who circled the Gorgons and the dragons.

Gasping, Yara whirled around to see that she was facing Sillian. "Councilor." He said.

"Slaves, ATTACK!" Euryale and Medusa both bellowed, and with a roar, Councilor Yara lunged for Sillian, punching him in the face and making him stumble back as she tried to swipe at him with her claws. As this happened, both Dingane and Agata ran at Lin-Lin, Nephele, Santxo and Kalle.

Meanwhile, Jake III grunted as he spun around the green glowing hand as Pandarus tried to attack him with his wand again. However, even though Jake III managed to escape the wand attack, he had no time to defend himself when Pandarus brought his foot up and kicked him in the gut, throwing him down onto the ground with a grunt.

"Now, I'll destroy you!" Pandarus said as he held the large fist up above Jake, preparing to crush him. His eyes widening with panic, Jake III acted quickly and lashed out with both of his feet, kicking Pandarus in both of his shins.

Grunting, Pandarus was forced back while the glowing green hand vanished into thin air. "Insolent brat!" Pandarus raged.

However, before Pandarus could do anything else, he heard two shouts, forcing him to turn around to see both Santxo and Kalle hovering in the air, blasting Euryale and Medusa back as Nephele slowly got to her feet from below them, Medusa and Euryale shrieking as they flew through the air.

Quickly, Pandarus turned back around to face Jake III, who slowly got back to his feet. "Consider yourself lucky, boy." Pandarus said before he waved his wand, vanishing in a bright light.

Seconds later, as the two screaming Gorgons started to fall over the ledge of the island, Eli Pandarus re-appeared in a flash and pointed his wand down at them, two green lights shooting from the tip of the wand. When it hit the Gorgons, they were both immediately turned back into stone, allowing them to safely hit the water and sink under.

Smiling evilly, Pandarus turned back around to see Nephele, Santxo and Kalle all advancing towards him, all of them clutching their weapons.

"Don't bother." Pandarus held a hand out, advising them to stop. "No need to capture me today. I should have just done this in the first place." He said right before he waved his wand, disappearing in a bright flash of light, leaving Nephele, Santxo and Kalle all standing in stunned silence.

Meanwhile, several Dragon Council Agents were thrown to the ground as Sillian slowly got to his feet. Councilor Yara started to advance towards them, but the red in her eyes briefly flickered before her eyes returned to normal, Yara dropping her jaw in shock as she was released from the Gorgons' spell.

Groaning, the Dragon Councilor fell to her scaly knees, Sillian watching in surprise as the other Dragon Council Agents around him got back up onto their feet.

"Councilor?" Sillian asked gently, Yara groaning as she looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" Sillian asked.

"I...I...I think so." Yara responded. "Wh...What happened?"

LINE BREAK

"I did what?!"

Councilor Yara was now standing inside the main hall, still in her dragon form, along with her fellow dragon-formed Councilors Asil, Dingane and Agata. Sillian, Haley, Cherri, Nephele, Santxo, Kalle and Lin-Lin, all in their dragon forms were all standing at the doors as Yara repeated: "I...I...I did what?"

"Relax, Councilor." Holly, who was in her human form and who was sitting at the large table, gently said.

"I...I can't believe I would do that to you." Yara said.

"Councilor, just relax." Holly repeated. "I take no offense. I know you did not mean it. You were not yourself."

"I...I..." Yara tried, but she quickly stopped herself and closed her eyes, sighing. "...Thank you for understanding, Councilor Jennings."

"I am just glad that you are all alright." Holly said with a smile. "Now..." She placed her hands down on the surface of the table. "...Would you all please return to your human forms and have a seat next to me? I believe we need to have a talk with our guests."

Taking this as their cue, Haley, Cherri, Lin-Lin, Sillian, Santxo, Kalle and Nephele all started to walk away from the door, heading for the table as the now human-formed Dingane, Yara, Asil and Agata all sat down.

LINE BREAK

Later that night, Eli Pandarus turned and walked into a dark alley, starting to walk down it. Once he reached the center of the alley, he stopped and looked up into the air, just in time to see a large snake-like swooping down, headed right for the alley.

A few seconds later, the dragon landed in the alley, right in front of Pandarus, the rider hopping off of his back. The rider was Gorgon Fury and the snake-like dragon was quite large and, like Fury, had hair that was made up out of snakes; the dragon's hair was long and was in a pony-tail, the tail part of the dragon's hair was hanging from the right side of its head.

"Gorgon..." Pandarus said with a wicked smile on his face.

"You better make this worth it..." Fury said, crossing her arms. "...If not, I'll have Ladon here destroy you." Hearing this, the dragon, Ladon, grinned.

"This is well worth your time." Pandarus said. "I understand that you have met back up with your family and are trying to find your two sisters."

"That's right." Fury said.

"I happen to know where they are." Pandarus stated with a wide smile.

However, Pandarus' smile vanished as Fury violently grabbed him by his collar. "Where are they?!" Fury demanded. "Speak! Tell me now or face my wrath!"

Smiling again, Pandarus forced himself free and stepped back. "I promise you, dear Gorgon, that I will." He said. "I just...expect something in return."

"Oh, and what is that?" Fury asked, crossing her arms.

"I spent a long time encased in stone." Pandarus explained. "Your sisters know the feeling. If I understand correctly, you do as well."

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Fury spat.

"Before the American Dragon defeated me..." Pandarus continued. "...I was on top. I was extremely wealthy. No doubt, I have lost it all. So, I propose to you that, in exchange for helping you locate your sisters, you help me reclaim my wealth."

"Hmm, interesting proposal." Fury smirked. "You got yourself a deal..." She said, holding out her hand, expecting Eli Pandarus to shake it.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Well, that was a tad shorter than usual, but oh well, I guess. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jake Long III (Season One)

Chapter/Episode Eight: A Long Halloween Night

In the kitchen of the Long household, Rosie was on her knees, quickly sweeping up glass pieces into her shirt. Once she was done, Rosie quickly got up onto her feet and turned, just as Jake III turned and walked into the kitchen, immediately freezing when he saw her. Rosie gulped.

"What are you doing?" Jake III asked suspiciously, taking a step into the kitchen.

"No...Nothing." Rosie told her brother.

Jake III said nothing as he walked further into the room and walked around the table, walking up to his sister and turning, looking down at what she had in her shirt. "You broke Mom's favorite plate." Jake III stated as he looked up at his sister.

"It was an accident!"

"I don't think Mom's going to care much whether it was an accident or not, Rosie." Jake III told her.

"I know!" Rosie replied. "That's why I need to get rid of it! If she finds out that I broke it, I'm going to get grounded!"

"Good thing you're already grounded." Jake III shrugged his shoulders.

"For tonight only!" Rosie said. "Starting tomorrow, I'm a free dragon! Jake, I've been grounded for too long! I want to be free of it! You need to help me!"

"Oh, no." Jake III told her as he backed up. "I'm not getting involved with this. If I help you, I could get grounded as well. No way. You're on your own." With that, Jake turned and walked away as quickly as he could.

LINE BREAK

Much later that afternoon, on the Island of Draco, Lin-Lin, in her human form, walked into the Main Hall with a sigh. Finally, she reached the large table, where all alone, Holly was sitting, a smile on her face.

"Happy Halloween, Agent Clark." Holly said.

Lin-Lin said nothing.

"I guess you're a Halloween scrooge." Holly said.

"What do you want?" Lin-Lin asked bluntly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Seeing that tonight is Halloween..." Holly explained. "...There could be some things going on in the Magical World. That is why the Council has decided to send you out on patrol for the night."

"All night?" Lin-Lin's eyes widened.

"Yes."

"No!" Lin-Lin refused. "Are you insane?! I can't go a whole night without sleep!"

"Speaking from experience..." Holly said. "...One night is not going to kill you. However, as payment, I will allow you to take tomorrow off so you can catch up on rest." Lin-Lin opened her mouth, once again to refuse the orders she had been given, but before she could say anything, Holly spoke again: "I'm afraid this isn't up for discussion. It is a decision that we have made. Patrol New York City tonight, or you can be in jail tonight."

"Oh, is this how you'd treat other Dragon Council Agents who refuse to do what they're told?" Lin-Lin replied as she crossed her arms.

"No." Holly said. "Because, usually, Dragon Council Agents aren't as defiant as you. Plus, they're serving the Dragon Council because they wish to, not as punishment. Look, Agent Clark, I'm being generous here by offering you tomorrow off. What more do you want from me?"

"I don't want to go!"

"But you are going."

Gritting her teeth, Lin-Lin narrowed her eyes, clenched her fits and growled. The defiant Dragon Council Agent then turned around and stormed out of the Main Hall.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Marcin, Daichi, Green and Sedona were all standing together in a rather dark room. Alabama, using her cane, stood before them.

"After careful consideration..." Alabama declared. "...I have come to the conclusion that my time as your boss is coming to an end." After she said this, she waited a few seconds so that Marcin, Daichi, Green and Sedona could all register what she had said; by the time that the four dragons did, they all had looks of shock on their faces.

"I'm old." Alabama continued. "And I don't think that I have too much time left. So, I have decided that tonight...I will be determining which one of you will be succeeding me."

"How will you do that?" Marcin asked.

"It's quite simple." Alabama gave him a small smile. "All of you will be put through some simple tests. By the end of tonight, you will know which one of you I have chosen."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Back at the Long household, Rosie was lying on the couch while her parents came down the stairs. Sitting up, Rosie turned her head to the side, seeing her father walking up to the couch.

"Okay, Rosie." He said. "We're going to go. We should be back in about two hours or so. If any kids come by, be sure to give them some candy, okay?"

"Whatever." Rosie replied, and without another word, her father turned and walked back over to his wife. Sighing, Rosie turned her head back to normal. "It's Halloween and I'm stuck inside the house..." She mumbled. "...Unlike Jake..."

LINE BREAK

Jake III walked alone down a sidewalk, staring at all of the Halloween decorations at each house. Lights, jack-o-lanterns, other spooky items hung up. He could even see a few young kids, all in costumes, out going up to people's doors already.

Figuring that it was time to get home, Jake III started to pick up his pace, but as he walked, his eyes widened as he spotted something in the air.

Stopping, Jake III looked up and stared at the object in the air as it came into focus. It was Lin-Lin, and she was in her dragon form.

Completely unaware of what he was doing, Jake just stared, his eyes widening and his jaw slowly dropping in awe.

LINE BREAK

When he arrived home, Jake III threw the door open and rushed in, making Rosie, who had been lying on the couch, shoot up into a sitting position, turning her head to the side as her brother turned and entered the room, panting.

"Go for a run?" Rosie smirked.

Jake III was so tired that he just nodded once in response.

"I thought you went for a walk, not a run." Rosie said, her smirk transforming into a full-on smile.

"I...I did." Jake said as he reached his sister. "I walked, but I...I ran home."

"Why?"

"I need you." He told her.

"Why and for what?"

"I saw a girl I like." Jake III told her.

"So, why do you need me?" Rosie asked. "Go find her and talk to her."

"I...I don't really know where she is, for one." Jake III started to rub the back of his neck. "She flew over as I started to head home. Taking a wild guess, I'd go with her being sent out by the Dragon Council. So, I'll have to look for her. If I find her, it might look like I'm stalking her."

"But that's exactly what you'd be doing."

"Exactly." Jake III smiled. "But with you with me, it'll look like a complete accident that I bumped into her. I'll just say that I was taking my baby sister out for a night of knocking on people's doors and getting candy."

"Well, there's one problem with your plan." Rosie narrowed her eyes. "I'm grounded, remember? Tomorrow I'm free and I don't want to get in any more trouble."

"So, Mom and Dad didn't find out about the plate you broke?"

"No." Rosie sounded relieved.

"Come on, please do this for me." Jake III begged.

"No, I'm not getting in trouble again." Rosie repeated.

"Come on, Rosie!" Jake III continued. "They're gone, aren't they? They went out for dinner! They won't be back for a few hours!"

"The answer is no, Jake."

With a growl, Jake III turned around, and crossed his arms. However, about a second later, he smiled. "Alright, Rosie." He said. "I understand."

"Good." Rosie said as she turned her head back to normal. Then, she slowly started to lie back down on her back.

"Of course..." Jake III continued as he turned back around. "...Will Mom and Dad understand?"

"Will they understand what, Jake?"

"Will they understand...why you broke that plate?" Jake III grinned. "Will they understand why you didn't tell them? Why...you lied to them?"

Gasping, Rosie shot back up and jerked her head to the side. "Lie?!"

"You're keeping a secret from them." Jake III said. "Mom and Dad just might consider that lying. If I were to tell them what you did today..." He crossed his arms. "...I'm sure you'd be grounded for another week. Maybe...even two more weeks."

"You wouldn't!"

"Come with me...or I will."

Rosie glared at her older brother for a few seconds before she finally growled: "Fine."

"Great!" Jake III clapped his hands together. "Now, go put on some make-up or go fish through your closet for something that looks somewhat like a costume. We're going trick-or-treating!" He excitedly pumped his fist into the air.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Together, Green and Sedona were walking down a rather dark hall. A smile was on Sedona's face, while Green just looked bored. Turning her head to the side, Green could see Sedona's smile. "What are you so happy about?" Green asked.

"Perhaps I should be saddened that she is stepping down." Sedona said, referring to Alabama.

"No, I don't think so." Green said, turning her head back to normal.

"Why not?" Sedona asked.

"Because with or without her, we'll continue to do what we do and we'll continue to make a profit." Green explained. "That's all that matters and we don't need Alabama for that."

"Yes, but this is my chance." Sedona said with a smile as she turned her head to the side. "I have a chance to win these tests and become the leader."

Green smirked. "You've never won anything. You're always second best."

"Until now." Sedona narrowed her eyes. "Until now."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Lin-Lin swooped down and landed on a sidewalk before she reverted to her human form in a bright light. She then started to walk down the sidewalk.

However, as she started to pass by a dark alley, she gasped as a hand reached out and grabbed her by her shoulder.

Panicking, Lin-Lin pulled away and turned to face the darkness as she heard a familiar laugh. Then, a girl wearing a pink dragon mask and wearing a pair of jeans and a Debian Red zip-up jacket stepped out.

"Hey." The person said after she reached up and pulled off the mask, revealing to Lin-Lin her identity. It was Regan.

"What did you do that for?!" Lin-Lin shouted, her eyes filled with anger.

"Sorry." Regan apologized. "It was just a little joke. It's Halloween. Aren't people supposed to get scared on Halloween?"

"What are you even doing?" Lin-Lin asked as she crossed her arms.

"Just having fun." Regan shrugged her shoulders. "I'm free for the night. Of course..." She held up her wrist, having an iLife around it. "...If anything goes down in the Magical World, I'll be alerted."

"Lucky you." Lin-Lin growled.

"Aw..." Regan said, looking over Lin-Lin, finding that she was wearing her Dragon Council Agent uniform and had her Miao dao attached to her belt. "...I see. How come you're working tonight?"

"Because the Council gave me no choice." Lin-Lin said, lowering her arms to her sides. "I'm being forced to patrol New York City."

"So you walk?"

"If I walk, I cover less ground." Lin-Lin explained. "If I cover less ground, that means I have less work to do."

"Oh, I see." Regan replied. "So, does that mean you need to go?"

"Unless you want to come with me..."

"I...I can do that." Regan said with a smile. "Sure. Sounds good."

LINE BREAK

Now, four humans sat on the floor at Alabama's lair, all four of them trussed up and helpless to do anything other than stare in fear at Marcin, Daichi, Sedona and Green, who were all staring at Alabama, who was standing behind the captured humans.

"I hope you are all ready for your first test." Alabama said.

"We are." Sedona said with a smile.

"Good, because here it is." Alabama said. "These four humans have discovered what we are doing. They are going to rat us out, either to human authorities or magical authorities. It doesn't matter which, it will be bad for us either way. Your first test is to show me how you would deal with these pests if the situation were to ever actually arise. Do you understand?"

All four of the dragons nodded their heads.

"Good." Alabama said. "Marcin, you're first."

Marcin, without a word, strode up to the first human, who started to shake in terror. Daichi, Green and Sedona all watched as Marcin made a swiping movement with his claws, causing the human to fall over onto his back, dead.

"Immediate execution was required." Marcin told Alabama.

"Very good." Alabama replied. "Daichi, now you."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, both Jake III and Rosie were walking down a sidewalk in their neighborhood. While Jake III was dressed in his normal clothes, the frowning Rosie was wearing a witch's robe and had clown make-up on, while carrying a candy bag.

"The least you could do is actually let me get some candy." Rosie pointed out.

"Nope." Jake III told her. "We're going to find Lin-Lin, mingle, and head on home before Mom and Dad get back."

"Let's just make it quick." Rosie said after she sighed.

"Whoa, no need to rush it." Jake III told her. "Just chill out. I'm not going to ruin my chances with Lin-Lin. We have a few hours."

With a sigh, Rosie continued on with her brother.

LINE BREAK

"Green, it's your turn." Alabama said as Daichi walked away from his human, who was on their back, trying to shout out, but were unable to, seeing as Daichi had crushed their vocal cord. With a smile on her face, Green walked over to her human.

Once she reached the shaking human, Green simply slammed her tail down on the human's head, the human falling onto their back, dazed as blood started to come from their head.

"That should do it." Green smiled.

"How so?" Alabama frowned. "In reality, you and Daichi have made a grave mistake. Do you think that brain damage or losing the ability to speak will keep us safe? You are incorrect. Daichi, your victim could still lead the police to us, and Green, the same for you. The brain damage could be not so severe and your victim could end up playing a part in bringing down your ring of crime."

"I see." Daichi said, loud enough for Alabama to hear.

"Sedona, why don't you come up here and show us the correct way to deal with someone who can bring you down?" Alabama invited.

"Gladly." Sedona said before she started to walk up to her human, who was also shivering with fright. However, in the blink of an eye, the human stopped shaking as Sedona wrapped her tail around their neck, lifting them up into the air as Sedona started to strangle them. The human tried to gasp for air, but it was in vain, for Sedona just tightened her grip.

As soon as the human had expired, Sedona dropped the body onto the floor. "You chose execution as well..." Alabama said with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, I believe that it is the best way to deal with nosy people." Sedona said.

With a nod of agreement, Alabama started to address her four dragons. "Sedona is correct. You may not like to get your claws dirty, but a swift execution is the best way to deal with someone who knows too much. Now...let us move on to your second and final test."

LINE BREAK

As they continued on, Rosie sighed once again.

"Oh, stop." Jake III said as he turned his head to the side. "Don't be a downer."

"You know what I just realized, Jake?" Rosie asked.

"What?" Jake III asked as Rosie slowly turned her head to the side.

"It doesn't matter." She said.

"What doesn't matter?"

"I'm not going to get away with breaking the plate, anyway." Rosie said. "One day, Mom or Dad's going to look for it, and I'll have to explain my actions. Then, I'll probably get grounded."

"Yeah, probably." Jake III replied. "So, does that mean that you're not going to rush tonight?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do anymore." Rosie said as she turned her head back to normal.

"Alright then." Jake smiled as he also turned his head back to normal, only to have his smile swept off his face; gasping, he could see Lin-Lin and Regan walking towards them.

"Well, Rosie." Jake III smiled. "It looks like you don't have to worry about getting caught out of the house tonight after all."

"Why, is that her?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah." Jake III replied. "Come on. Let's pick up our pace." The two then started to walk faster, hoping to reach Lin-Lin as quickly as possible.

As she walked along with Regan, Lin-Lin yawned and put a hand to her mouth. "Tired already?" Regan asked with a smile on her face as she turned her head to the side.

"Yeah." Lin-Lin replied. "Too bad I have to do this all night." Then, her face lit up as a thought occurred to her. "Hey..." She said as she turned her head to the side. "...I take it you live near here."

"Yeah, so?"

"Do you think I could spend the night at your house?" Lin-Lin asked, grinning. "I could sleep at your house tonight, and when I report to the Council tomorrow, I could lie and tell them that I patrolled all night and found nothing! Then, they'll give me all day tomorrow to relax! Yeah!"

"I don't know if my parents wou-" Regan started, but at that moment, both Jake III and Rosie reached them, both coming to a halt. Lin-Lin and Regan had to turn their heads back to normal and also stop in order to avoid a collision.

"Oh." Jake III had to pretend to be surprised. "Hey, there."

"You." Lin-Lin narrowed her eyes.

"About our last encounter..." Jake III tried to explain. "...I'm really, really sorry."

"Yeah, well..." Lin-Lin crossed her arms. "...About that bloody nose I gave you, I'm not sorry."

Jake chuckled nervously before he changed the subject. "What are you doing out tonight?" He asked, putting his hand against Rosie's back. "As for me, I'm just taking my little sister out for a night of candy receiving."

"Cute." Lin-Lin acknowledged in an annoyed tone.

"Look..." Jake III took his hand off of Rosie's back. "...I want you to know that I really mean it when I say that I'm sorry for what I said to you. I got a little nervous and...just said the first thing that came to mind. I never meant to anger you."

"Well, that's quite nice of you." Regan said, while Lin-Lin rolled her eyes.

"Alright, fine." Lin-Lin said rather grudgingly. "I accept your apology."

"And I accept yours for punching me." Jake III smiled.

"I didn't offer it." Lin-Lin said right before she and Regan walked around him, leaving Jake alone with his younger sister.

"Really smooth." Rosie had an amused smile on her face as she turned her head to the side.

Sighing, Jake III turned his head to the side as well. "Yeah, well...let's just go home."

LINE BREAK

Back at the Long household, Jake Jr. and his wife arrived back home and started to walk up the steps to the front door. Opening the door, Jake Jr. walked inside, followed by his wife. "Rosie?" Jake Jr. asked as they walked into the house.

Jake Jr. turned and walked into the room where Rosie had been when they had left and walked up to the couch. "Rosie?" Jake Jr. asked again, looking in both directions after he realized that his daughter was not on the couch.

"She's not in the kitchen." His wife said as she walked into the room. "Is she in here?"

"No." Jake Jr. said as he turned to face his wife. "Why don't you go check upstairs?"

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Jake III and Rosie were nearing their house after walking back home. Rosie had a nervous look on her face.

"Don't be nervous." Jake III said as he turned his head to the side. "We weren't gone for very long." He said before he turned his head back to normal. "They shouldn't be home yet."

"Shouldn't and not are two entirely different things." Rosie said.

"Well, like you said before..." Jake III shrugged. "...It's only a matter of time before you get busted for breaking that plate, anyway."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, with a clapping sound, the light inside Regan's bedroom turned on, allowing Regan to walk in, followed by Lin-Lin.

"Thanks for letting me stay tonight." Lin-Lin said with a smile on her face.

"Don't mention it." Regan said after she plopped down on the foot of her bed. Then, she started to unzip her jacket. "Sorry, but you're going to have to sleep on the floor."

"I'm fine with that." Lin-Lin said, putting her hands are her hips.

"I could ask my Mom if she has an extra pair of pajamas for you." Regan offered, turning her head to the side.

"I'm good." Lin-Lin told her.

LINE BREAK

The door of the Long house was opened, Rosie walking in, followed by her brother. However, they both quickly stopped and Rosie gasped with horror as they saw that both of their parents were standing in front of them. Both of them had angry looks on their faces and both of them had their arms crossed.

"Rosaline Long." Her mother said sternly.

"What were you doing out?" Jake Jr. demanded. "You were supposed to stay here."

"Dad, please!" Rosie stepped away from her brother. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Then whose was it?" Jake Jr. asked sternly. "No one made you leave this house. It was only you."

Jake opened his mouth to stop his sister, but Rosie confessed. "It was Jake!" She exclaimed. "Jake made me leave the house! He blackmailed me so that he could go stalk some girl he's interested in!"

"Rosie..." Her mother said, not believing her daughter, but Rosie got down on her knees, continuing:

"I'm telling the truth!" Rosie insisted, Jake III wrapping his arms around his stomach, hugging himself nervously.

"And you'll know that I'm telling the truth!" Rosie continued before she hung her head. "Because I broke your favorite plate, Mom."

"What?" Her mother's eyes widened.

"It was an accident." Rosie said as she lifted her head up. "It was. I swear it was. I didn't mean to break it. It just...slipped."

"What did you do with the pieces?" Her mother asked, sounding hurt that her daughter kept this from her.

"I threw them away." Rosie continued to confess. "And I'm sorry that I did it. I just...I just was afraid."

"Afraid of what, Rosie?" Her father asked.

"Today was my last day of being grounded." Rosie explained. "I was afraid that if you found out that I broke your favorite plate, I'd get grounded again. Jake used his knowledge of this to blackmail me into going with him."

"Jake, is this true?" Jake Jr. asked, narrowing his eyes. For his response, he received the sight of his son chuckling nervously as he stepped back towards the door.

Now, Rosie's mother was hugging her. "Oh, Rosie." She said to her daughter as she rubbed her back. "You didn't have anything to worry about if it was only an accident. No one should be punished for a simple mistake like that. You should have just told us right away. I would have understood. Then, all of this could have been avoided."

"Well, isn't that sweet?" Jake III smiled as he clasped his hands together. "You're not mad at her. I think I'll go out and take a walk." He finished as he quickly turned around, reached out and grabbed the door knob.

However, before he could turn the knob and leave, Jake III's eyes widened as he heard the sound of his father's voice.

"Jake..."

"Ye...Yeah, Dad?" Jake III asked nervously, his father smiling.

"Go ahead and have a nice walk, son..." Jake Jr. invited.

"Thanks, Dad." Jake III said right before he opened the door, sighing with relief.

"...Because once you get back, we'll have a nice, long talk and determine how long you'll be grounded."

"Soundsgreat!" Jake III blurted out before he slammed the door behind him.

Jake Jr. then turned his head to the side and watched as his wife and his daughter continued to hug each other.

"Am I going to be grounded again?" Rosie asked.

"I don't know, Rosie." Her mother told her gently. "Why don't we just relax for tonight and discuss it in the morning?"

"Sounds fine, I guess." Rosie replied unenthusiastically.

LINE BREAK

The next morning, Sedona, Daichi, Green and Marcin all stood together as they watched Alabama slowly walked into the room from a hallway.

"I think you should know..." Alabama declared as stopped walking towards her four dragon minions. "...That after your tests and even more careful consideration, I have decided who will succeed me."

Hearing this, Sedona grinned as she waited for Alabama to call out her name, clenching her clawed hands into fists and preparing to pump one of her arms into the air.

However...

"Marcin." Alabama declared, making Sedona's smile vanish and making her eyes widen as she watched Marcin walk up to Alabama, reaching her side and then turning to face the other three.

"Marcin will be your new boss." Alabama stated. "I was most impressed with him. So, once I have either passed away or stepped down, you will answer to Marcin." As she finished saying this, she put a clawed hand on the scaly shoulder of the grinning Marcin.

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, later that morning, Regan and Lin-Lin, both in their dragon forms, landed on the grass.

"I'm going to go report to the Council." Lin-Lin said after she sighed and turned her head to the side. Turning her head back to normal, Lin-Lin walked away from Regan and started to head for the Main Hall.

Stepping inside, Lin-Lin was surprised to see Holly facing a dragon, both of them talking to each other. Starting to walk towards them, Lin-Lin cleared her throat, alerting both Holly and the dragon to her presence, making them both turn to face her.

Lin-Lin's eyes widened as she realized that both looked angry. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel that this anger was directed at her.

"Agent Clark." Holly said sharply...and knowingly. "You look...well-rested."

"Well, what can I say?" Lin-Lin said, trying to act innocent as she reached the two. "I must, though, say that I was quite amazed that I was able to stay awake and out all night."

"Oh?" Holly replied.

"But I think I should use today to catch up on the sleep that I missed last night." Lin-Lin said. "If I don't, it'll come back to bite me in the tail."

"How about..." Holly suggested. "...The fact that you didn't follow orders coming back to bite you in the tail?"

"What are you talking about?'

"You know what I'm talking about, Agent Clark."

"No I don't." Lin-Lin kept playing innocent, even though, deep down, she knew that her act wasn't working. "I went out on patrol. I didn't find anything out of the ordinary in New York."

"Really?" Holly raised an eyebrow. "Because, in Queens, quite a few dragons had their homes robbed. This dragon was one of them. I'd call that something out of the ordinary."

Knowing that she was busted, Lin-Lin could only gulp.

"So, here's how things are going to work..." Holly told her sternly. "...In order to avoid jail time for refusing to follow orders, you're going to go out and find out who committed these acts. If you come back before catching this person or magical creature, you'll spend a week in prison. How does that sound?" Holly smiled at the Dragon Council Agent.

For Lin-Lin, Holly's smile was nothing short of a nightmare. Lin-Lin gulped once again. It was going to be a very long day.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: So, that was my little Halloween episode. Please review and tell me what you think of it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Jake Long III (Season One)

Chapter/Episode Nine: A Long Story of Tragedy Part 1: Daughters of Darkness

On the Island of Draco, Savannah lied in her hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had spend just a little under two months in the hospital after suffering a rather massive heart attack. The Council had taken care of her. They had given her medicine and had saved her life, but they rarely let her out of bed. It got boring after a while, to say the least. All she could do was stare into space.

Savannah was so busy staring up at the ceiling that she didn't notice Councilor Agata walking up to the side of her bed. "Good morning." Agata said happily, finally turning Savannah's attention to her; Savannah groaned as she slowly rolled her head to the side. "How are you feeling?" Agata asked.

"Health wise or sanity wise?" Savannah croaked.

"Well, how about both?" Agata asked.

"Health wise, I feel fine." Savannah said. "Sanity wise, I'M ABOUT TO SNAP!"

"Shh, shh, shh, shh." Agata held up a hand to silence and calm Savannah. "You need to relax. Stress isn't good for your body."

"Then...Then let me out of here." Savannah pleaded softly. "Look, I'm fine. I've recovered. Let me out of here and let me return to my duty."

Then, Savannah heard a sigh that was coming from the foot of her bed, followed by the familiar sound of Cherri's voice. "Savannah..."

As quickly as she could, Savannah turned her head back to normal and lifted her head up, seeing Cherri, in her human form, standing at the foot of her bed. Cherri smiled. "Glad to see that you're awake." Cherri said. "You want to know a fun fact, Savannah?"

"Sure." Savannah smiled as well.

"I've visited you quite a few times." Cherri said. "Every time, you've been asleep."

"Sorry about that." Savannah's smile turned sheepish. "There's really not much else to do in here." Then, she turned her head back to look at Agata. "That's why I want out of here."

"I'm afraid I can't discharge you." Agata said.

"But I'm fine." Savannah said. "I've been fine since you stabilized me."

"Yes, for now maybe." Agata said as Cherri made her way over to the Councilor's side. "But did you know that heart attack sufferers often suffer another heart attack?"

"That hasn't happened yet."

"But it could." Agata said.

"Savannah, if I had caught you while you were awake, I would have told you." Cherri said.

"Told me what?" Savannah raised an eyebrow.

"You've been replaced." Cherri said softly. "The Council has kicked you off. I'm really sorry, Savannah."

"Wh...What?" Savannah asked her eyes widening in horror. "N...No!" Cherri and Councilor Agata both watched in horror as Savannah turned her head back to normal and started to hyperventilate.

"Savannah!" Cherri shouted.

"No, you shouldn't do that!" Agata exclaimed. "Your heart is very weak! You need to calm down!" As Agata said this to Savannah, Cherri, as quickly as she could, sat down on the bed and picked Savannah up off of her back and hugged her, rubbing her back. Slowly, but surely, Savannah started to calm down and stopped hyperventilating.

"Good." Cherri said with a small smile. Then, she pulled away from her friend. "You okay?" She asked.

"Cherri." Savannah whined. "Don't...Don't let them do this to me."

"This is for the best." Councilor Agata said. "This is for your health."

"Cherri..." Savannah tried again.

"Maybe it is for the best." Cherri said softly. "You're not twenty-five anymore, Savannah. You're eighty-three...and you've had a massive heart attack. I care for you, Savannah. You know I do."

"I know..."

"I'll visit you every chance that I get." Cherri promised. "Every day that I can. I promise you. I'll even talk Lista into coming here to visit you. You'd like that, right?"

LINE BREAK

Later that night, inside her house, Haley exited her kitchen with a mug filled with warm tea in her hand. Walking over to her couch, she sat down next to an old, hardback book, staring at the fire in her fireplace.

After taking a sip of her tea, Haley grunted as she slowly set her mug down at her feet. Then, after slowly straightening up, she picked up the book and opened it to the first page, where there was an old colored photograph with the date December 24th 2042 at the bottom.

At the far left of the photo was Holly and then Carter, both in their human forms. Both had smiles on their faces as Destiny and Leah stood next to them, both smiling as well as they held hands. Next to Leah was Haley, who had her husband at her side. Haley was holding twin babies in her arms and her husband had his hand on the shoulder of an eight year old girl with long black hair and who wore a Flavescent-colored sweater; she had an unreadable look on her face. Next to Haley's husband was Jake, with Jake Jr. in-between him and Rose. Rose looked a little frail in the picture, but as Haley stared at her smiling face, she could remember how much energy and strength Rose had for someone who had been ill for a little over two decades. They were all standing in the snow, dressed for the occasion.

As Haley turned the page, she was unaware that from outside her window, a Flavescent-colored female dragon with long black hair stood outside the window, watching with a look of hatred on her face.

Narrowing her eyes, the dragon, about fifty years of age, turned around to face two younger dragons, one of which was an Electric Lavender-colored dragon, the other a Raspberry Glace-colored dragon. Both of them had short black hair, a streak of their dragon color down the middle of the hair, and even though they were younger, they weren't by much. They both looked to be in their early forties.

"After years of planning, we are ready to strike." The Flavescent-colored dragon growled, but when her two companions said nothing. "Don't tell me that you're having second thoughts..." She growled.

When the two other dragons still said nothing, the Flavescent-colored dragon quickly lashed out, hitting the Electric Lavender-colored dragon in the gut with her tail and kicking the Raspberry Glace-colored dragon in the gut with her foot. Both dragons grunted and fell over. As they glared at their abuser, they watched as she turned she turned back around to stare into the window again.

"Tomorrow..." The Flavescent-colored dragon said. "...Is when we'll strike. Then...we'll be done with her...forever."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The next morning was a chilly mid-November one. Jake III was walking in-between Cherri and Haley. All three of them were in their human forms and all of them wore warm clothing for the weather.

Jake III smiled after he took a deep breath of the chilly air. "It feels good to be back outside after two weeks of being grounded." He said.

"Blackmailing your sister." Haley said. "You are so much like your grandfather..."

"Did he ever blackmail you, Aunt Haley?"

"No." Haley crossed her arms. "But when I was eight, he spiked my drink and got me captured by hobgoblins. He rescued me, of course. My hero!" She added in a sarcastically dreamy tone.

"He's probably more like his grandfather than his father is." Cherri pointed out.

"I wouldn't say that, per say." Haley replied. "Jake Jr. got himself into quite a bit of trouble, just like-" However, before she could finish, she cried out as an old steel trash can hit her from behind, throwing her forward.

"Aunt Haley!" Jake III shouted in a panic as he rushed over to her.

Now alone, Cherri transformed into her dragon form and spun around, seeing the three dragons land a few feet in front of her. "We've got an extra dragon." The Flavescent-colored dragon growled. "You two take her out."

The two others reluctantly nodded and flew after Cherri, while the Flavescent dragon flapped her wings and flew over to Haley, Jake III helping her to her feet. "Are you okay?" Jake III asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Haley replied with a grateful smile. However, she then grunted as the Flavescent dragon's tail slammed into her side, throwing her to the side, making Jake III take a step back right before her tail slammed into his chest. With a shout, Jake III was thrown backwards into the air and he cried out in pain as he came down on his back on the steps that led to somebody's porch. He then rolled down the steps and landed on his stomach on the sidewalk.

Smiling, the Flavescent-colored dragon turned around, just in time to see Haley, now in her dragon form, open her mouth and blow out a torrent of fire. The fire hit the younger dragon in the chest and she was thrown into the street, landing with a grunt. Grunting, Haley started to run towards the Flavescent-colored dragon, but by the time she reached her, the Flavescent-colored dragon was up on her feet and she lashed out with her claws, Haley dodging the claws by taking a step back. Growling, the younger dragon threw a punch, hitting Haley in face, making her stumble back.

"Die!" The Flavescent-colored dragon shouted before she drew her clawed hand up and started to bring it down.

Gasping, Haley, quickly shielded her face with both of her arms, the younger dragon's claws slicing through her arms. As Haley cried out in pain and dropped her scaly arms down to her sides, the younger dragon grinned as she once again lifted her clawed hand into the air.

"That won't save you this time!" The younger dragon said, but before she could strike, she grunted as the Electric Lavender-colored dragon was thrown into her, both of the dragons falling to the ground.

Over to the side, Cherri kicked the Raspberry Glace-colored dragon in the gut, making her cry out as she stepped back. Opening her mouth, Cherri flew out a torrent of fire, throwing the dragon back over to her two companions.

Taking a few steps back, Haley watched with wide eyes as the three dragons took off into the air and flew away. "WE'LL BE BACK!" The Flavescent-colored dragon roared.

Exhausted, Haley reverted to her human form and collapsed into a sitting position. "Haley!" Cherri shouted right before she started to run over to aid her.

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, Haley sat on the side of a hospital bed, still in her dragon form, Councilor Asil, in his dragon form as well, bandaging up her arms. Jake III and Cherri, also in her dragon form, were watching.

"What happened to you three?" Asil asked as he finished bandaging Haley.

"Good question." Jake III crossed his arms. "Who were those dragons?"

"Their names..." Haley said as she turned her head to the side, Councilor Asil standing up. "...Are Socorro, Cleo and Kay Harris. They...are my daughters."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"You're...You're daughters?" Jake III asked, his eyes wide, Cherri's eyes wide as well.

"Yeah." Haley said sadly.

"If...If you're their mother..." Jake III was dumbfounded. "...Then why did they try to kill you? Why did they try to kill us?"

"Because, Jake." Haley said. "It's in their nature."

"What?" Cherri asked.

"Thirty-two years ago..." Haley explained. "...They were taken away from me."

"By what?" Jake III asked.

"Dark magic."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _The year was 2052, and it was getting late. At Haley's house, Haley, in her early 50s, stepped out of the kitchen, just as the front door opened. Haley turned to watch as her eighteen year old daughter, Socorro, who had long black hair and who wore a Flavescent-colored T-shirt with jean shorts walked inside, followed by a female dragon that looked to be the age of Haley's older brother, Jake. The dragon was Blonde-colored with long graying and black and white lines on her belly._

 _"How was training, Socorro?" Haley asked as her daughter stopped in front of her. Socorro said nothing._

 _"Miss Harris, is your husband home yet?" Socorro's dragon master asked._

 _"No." Haley said._

 _"Well, would you mind if I had a talk with you?" She asked._

 _"Certainly." Haley smiled. "Okay, Socorro. It's late and you have school tomorrow. Please go on upstairs and go to bed."_

 _Without a word, Socorro walked around Haley and started to walk up the stairs._

 _LINE BREAK_

 _A short time later, both Haley and the now human-formed dragon master were sitting at the kitchen table. In her human form, Socorro's dragon master wore a pantsuit with a blonde-colored jacket and a pair of slacks with one leg being colored white and the other colored black. Socorro's dragon master took a sip of the tea Haley had made for her._

 _"What did you want to talk about, San?" Haley asked._

 _"Socorro, of course." San replied._

 _"She wants to be the American Dragon so badly." Haley said, a touch of sadness in her tone._

 _"I know she does." San replied. "However, I think that I agree with the Dragon Council in their decision to not declare her the American Dragon until they are certain that she is ready."_

 _"I think that's a good idea, too." Haley said. "Don't get me wrong. I really think that only by testing her to see if she can rise to the occasion, can the American Magical World get the best protector. It's just that..."_

 _"What?" San asked._

 _"...Socorro's been waiting for this since she was eight years old." Haley said. "I raised her to be excited for the day that she succeeded me as the American Dragon. It wasn't until she got her powers that I learned what the Council was planning. I can see it. Socorro's getting impatient. She's getting...angry."_

 _"Well, no need for that." San said with a smile._

 _"Why?" Haley asked._

 _"Because..." San said. "...She's almost ready."_

 _"Really?" Haley asked, her eyes widening as a smile on her face. "San, that's...that's great! We should tell her!"_

 _"Hold on, Mrs. Harris." San said gently, slowly reaching out and grabbing Haley's hands. "I don't think it's wise that we do that now."_

 _"Why not?" Haley asked._

 _"I said she's almost ready, not ready." San said, taking her hand away from Haley's hands. "It could still be awhile more, perhaps another year. Let's not get her excited yet."_

 _LINE BREAK_

 _Upstairs, Socorro opened the door to the room she shared with her two younger sisters. It was a rather large room with three beds against the wall. Hers was in-between her sisters'. With the light entering the room, both of her sisters, who were ten years old, sat up. Cleo, who was in the first bed, wore Electric Lavender-colored pajamas, and Kay, who was in the last bed, wore Raspberry Glace-colored pajamas._

 _"You're back?" Cleo asked tiredly._

 _"What does it look like?" Socorro rolled her eyes._

 _"Close the door." Kay whined as she put a hand up to shield her eyes. "You're letting all the light in!"_

 _Her face contorting with anger, Socorro quickly took off her shoes and threw them at her sisters, the shoes hitting both of their targets in the face, making both Cleo and Kay fall back onto their beds._

 _Quickly, Socorro jumped up and landed on her side on her bed. "You're mean!" Kay shouted angrily._

 _"You'd be too..." Socorro growled. "...If you had what was rightfully yours denied for ten years."_

 _LINE BREAK_

 _Later that night, Haley was sitting on her couch, reading a book when she heard a ringing coming from her pocket. With a sigh, Haley set her book down at her side and then reached into her pocket, pulling out her communication device and pressing a button, causing a holographic image of the human-formed and smiling Carter Cromwell to appear._

 _"Oh, hey." Haley smiled._

 _"Hey, is your husband home yet?" Carter asked._

 _"No, why?"_

 _"Well, I'd hate your husband to see us talking and assume that you're cheating on him with me." Carter's smile widened._

 _Haley chuckled. "Yes, because I've always loved you, Carter." Haley joked. "I fell in love with you during our time together as Dragon Master and Dragon Pupil." Carter laughed. "No, really." Haley tried to straighten her face. "Why are you calling?"_

 _"I'm free tomorrow." Carter said. "So, I was wondering if, tomorrow afternoon, you'd like to meet up with me and Harriet. You could bring Socorro, Cleo and Kay. We could have a long training session together."_

 _"Actually..." Haley smiled. "...I like that idea. How does four o'clock sound?"_

 _"Sounds perfect." Carter said._

 _LINE BREAK_

 _The next afternoon, Haley, San, Socorro, Cleo, Cleo's dragon master, Kay, and Kay's dragon master all stood together, all in their dragon forms. Cleo's dragon master was a Yellow-colored dragon with long, curly blonde hair and she had two rather large red dots on her face, one on each cheek. Kay's dragon master was a Rosso Corsa-colored dragon with short white hair. Kay's dragon master appeared to be in her mid thirties, while Cleo's dragon master appeared to be in her late forties. They all faced Carter, who stood in his dragon form, next to his also dragon-formed apprentice, Harriet Demko. In her dragon form, at the age of 13, Harriet was just a simple Orange-colored dragon. She had no blueish/green lines on her body._

 _"So, who's going to try and beat us first?" Carter asked._

 _Haley opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, she heard a ringing coming from her person._

 _"Who could that be?" Carter asked as she and Harriet lowered their fighting stances._

 _"I'll find out." Haley replied before she reverted to her human form in a bright light. Reaching into her pant pocket, Haley pulled out her communication device; taking it in both hands, she pressed a button, omitting the holographic image of Holly, who was in her dragon form._

 _"Hol-I mean, Councilor Jennings?" Haley asked. "What are you-?"_

 _"Haley, please listen to me." Holly said. "I need you to be on alert."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Some dragons stole some dark magic." Holly explained. "We've managed to follow their signal. They're heading by your house. They'll probably pass by. I'll call Master Alazne, Master Satin and Master Eppler."_

 _"We're already together." Haley explained. "We're at Carter's. We're training with him and Harriet."_

 _"Oh." Holly said, sounding disappointed._

 _"Don't worry though, Holly." Haley smiled. "We'll head over there and see what we can do."_

 _"Great." Holly smiled. "Thank you, Haley. I'm glad I can count on you."_

 _LINE BREAK_

 _As quickly as they could, Haley, San, Socorro, Cleo, her master, Kay, her master, Harriet and Carter all turned around a corner and started to fly down the street that Haley's house was on, seeing an old white van with three dragons on the roof turning around the next corner._

 _"There it goes!" Harriet shouted as she pointed out._

 _"I propose we come up with a plan!" Haley said as she turned her head to the side._

 _"What do you have in mind, Haley?" Carter asked as he turned his head to the side as well._

 _"Carter, you come with me to the front of the van." Haley said. "I'll take care of the driver. You take a look to see if there's a passenger up front. San, Scout and Peony, I want you three to take care of the three on the roof. Socorro, Cleo, Kay and Harriet. You four have the most difficult task of all."_

 _Then, the dragons all turned around the corner. San, Cleo's master and Kay's master all flapped their wings harder and flew ahead, quickly advancing on the van, making the three dragons on the roof turn around and watch with awe._

 _"Alright, girls!" Haley said as she turned her head to the side, her three daughters turning their heads to the side to look at her. "I'm counting on you."_

 _"Now, Haley!" Carter said as he sped up, causing Haley to turn her head back to normal and fly off with him, leaving Socorro to turn her head to the side, looking at Cleo, Kay and Harriet._

 _"Alright, this is-" Socorro started, but Cleo cut her off._

 _"Who made you the boss?"_

 _"I did, you twerp!" Socorro growled as she hit her younger sister in the face. "I'm the oldest and I SHOULD be the American Dragon."_

 _"But you're not!" Cleo said. "OWW!" She shouted as her older sister back-handed her._

 _"Come on!" Socorro shouted, turning her head back to normal and flying off, leaving her two younger sisters and Harriet to turn their heads back to normal and quickly fly after her._

 _As San, Cleo's master and Kay's master fought on the roof of the van, Carter flew up to the passenger seat's door and looked in the window, indeed finding a human sitting next to the human driver._

 _Smiling, Carter quickly opened to door and reached in, grabbing the human by the neck, and before he could react, threw him out of the van, making the driver turn his head to the side, his eyes wide with shock._

 _"Turn your head." Carter said with a smirk._

 _Confused, the driver of the van turned his head in the other direction, only to gasp as he saw Haley, who quickly punched him in the face. Then, Haley opened the door and threw the unconscious driver out._

 _Meanwhile, the doors of the back hatch of the van were pulled out and Socorro flew into the back, Cleo, Kay and Harriet landing at her side._

 _They could see that there were three dragons all standing together at a wooden table that had a black steel box on it. Alerted to their presence, the three dragons turned around to face the intruders. However, the three dragons carried MG4 machine guns, making the eyes of Harriet, Kay, Cleo and Socorro all widen. Then, the dragons opened fire._

 _Quickly, the four dragons flew out of the van, but one bullet scraped the tip of Harriet's wing, making her cry out in pain as she fell back, leaving Socorro, Cleo and Kay with one down._

 _"Get lost, kids." One of the dragons growled as he and his two companions stopped firing._

 _"Not likely." Socorro declared before she opened her mouth and jerked her head to the side, spewing out three fireballs at one, blasting the barrels of the three weapons off before their owners could start firing again._

 _As the three dragons dropped their guns in surprise, Socorro, Cleo and Kay all flew back into the van. In the blink of an eye, all of the dragons were thrown back, their backs colliding with the wall. Dazed, they all slid down into sitting positions, all defeated._

 _"We did it!" Kay said happily while Socorro reached out for the box that was on the table,_

 _"Yeah, but you didn't do much." Socorro said as she turned back so that she was in alignment with her sisters. "The role you played was only slightly larger than Harriet's."_

 _"But Harriet didn't do anything!" Kay said as she and Cleo both scowled._

 _"Exactly." Socorro said with a vindictive smile. "I disarmed them. I did most of the work. I'm rightfully the American Dragon. Ergo, I'm the hero."_

 _Hearing this, the scowls on the faces of Cleo and Kay grew._

 _LINE BREAK_

 _A short time later, the van had been pulled over to the side of the road. Savannah, in her dragon form, finished binding the dragons together, all of them forced into a sitting position. As soon as she was done, Savannah put her clawed hands on her hips and admired her chain work. To the side, another Dragon Council Agent was bandaging up Harriet's wing while Carter sat by her side, both of them on the curb of the sidewalk._

 _Together, Holly, Haley, San, Cleo's master and Kay's master all walked along the side of the van. All five of them were in their dragon forms. "Thanks." Holly said with a smile on her face. "I knew I could count on you."_

 _"Don't mention it." Haley smiled._

 _"Do you know what type of dark magic they stole?" Cleo's master asked._

 _"Yes." Holly replied._

 _"Can you tell is what type it is?" San asked._

 _Meanwhile, Socorro, Cleo and Kay were standing alone on the sidewalk, near the van, the box still in Socorro's possession. She looked down at it, interest in her eyes._

 _"I want to see what's in here." Socorro said as she started to pick at the padlock to the box._

 _"It was..." Holly said as she and the others turned around the back of the van. However, all of them froze when they saw Socorro open the box, a green light flying out in three directions, engulfing all three of Haley's daughters._

 _"NO!" Holly, Haley, San, Cleo's master and Kay's master all shouted in unison._

 _BLACKOUT_

 _A short time later, on the Island of Draco, Haley, now in her human form, walked up to the door of a heavy duty security room, where Carter, Harriet, Cleo's master and Kay's master were all waiting for them. All of them were in their human forms as well. Harriet wore a school uniform consisting of a white blouse, a skirt, high heel shoes and an orange tie, while Cleo's master wore a yellow dress with red dots all over it and Kay's master wore a Rosso Corsa-colored T-shirt with a matching skirt._

 _"I called my husband." Haley said as she brought a hand up and wiped a single tear from her eye._

 _"How did he react?" Carter asked._

 _"I don't know." Haley said. "He was in shock. Now that I'm no longer talking to him, he's probably bawling."_

 _"He has that right." Cleo's master said sadly. "Scout and I are very sorry."_

 _"Thanks, Peony." Haley forced a smile. "Where's San?"_

 _"Inside with Councilor Jennings." Scout, Kay's master, answered._

 _"Do you know anything about their condition?" Haley asked._

 _"Corrupted by dark magic?" Harriet guessed._

 _"That's not what Haley meant, Harriet." Carter said sternly as he put a hand on his pupil's shoulder._

 _"We were waiting for you." Peony explained._

 _LINE BREAK_

 _Inside the room, Socorro, Cleo and Kay were all forced up against three tables, cuffs keeping their wrists and ankles to the table, while heavy duty straps bound them to the table by their upper bodies. All three struggled, furious that they were being restrained. Holly and San watched this, both in their human forms as Haley, Scout and Peony walked up, turning to face Haley's children as they continued to fight against their restraints._

 _"My babies..." Haley said, tears forming in her eyes._

 _"It is a miracle that they are alive." Holly said._

 _"But now they're evil!" Haley said before a sob left her lips._

 _"This type of dark magic thrives off of anger and hatred." Holly explained. "Any living being that it engulfs that holds no anger, no hatred, will be destroyed by the magic. Your daughters have a lot of anger in them."_

 _"Do you know why, Haley?" San asked as she turned her head to the side._

 _"I could muster a guess for Socorro's anger." Haley said sadly as she lowered her head._

 _"Why?" San asked._

 _"I told you last night." Haley said. "She is, or was, angry about not getting the title of American Dragon. She's out of the loop. She doesn't understand that we're just waiting for the right time. She must think that we're holding out on her."_

 _"And what about Cleo?" Peony asked, turning her head to the side._

 _"And Kay?" Scout added._

 _"I don't know." Haley said sadly as she slowly lifted her head up. "I really don't." Tears were now sliding down her cheeks. "Holly?"_

 _"Yes, Haley?" Holly asked, turning her head to the side as well._

 _Haley turned her head to the side, San taking a step back so that Haley and Holly were staring each other in the eye._

 _"Where do we go from here?" Haley asked. "What's going to become of my girls?"_

END FLASHBACK

Now, Haley, Jake III and Cherri were walking outside on the grass, Haley and Cherri in their human forms. "And that's what happened." Haley finished.

"So, is that the last time you saw them?" Jake III asked.

"Nope." Haley replied. "I saw them once more after that. After that one last time, today was the first time in three decades."

"How did they get free?" Jake III asked.

"I honestly don't know, Jake." Haley said. "All I do know...is that they did." She sighed.

"Do you know what's going to happen next?" Jake pressed.

"Jake, why don't you stop with all the questions?" Cherri advised.

"No, it's okay." Haley said, turning her head to the side to look both Cherri and Jake III in the eyes. "I know exactly what comes next. I have to track them down...and confront them."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: So, this is the start of a trilogy of episodes. Hmm, so you know why Socorro was corrupted, but do you know why Cleo and Kay were? I'd like to hear some guesses. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Jake Long III (Season One)

Chapter/Episode Ten: A Long Story of Tragedy Part 2: The Search For A Lost Cause

That night, on the Island of Draco, inside the crypts, Desideria, Santxo, Nephele and Kalle, Nephele, Santxo and Kalle in their dragon forms, came down on the elevator. Once it reached the bottom, the four stepped into the crypt. "You should have done this while we were out covering for you." Nephele growled.

"I tried." Desideria growled back as they started to walk. "There was just one problem: there were too many people. I would have been spotted. It looks like this is the only time we'll be able to look."

As the four walked on, the elevator platform started to rise up, but before it could finish going back up, a flash of a Beau Blue-color swooped down and into the crypt.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Kalle asked.

"Right now..." Desideria said as they stopped in their tracks. "...We're going to split up. What we're looking for is a dead dragon to steal chi from. That's what we're looking for."

Up on the ceiling, Melissa watched as the four dragons split up, going to look for buried dragons. Smiling, Melissa detached herself from the ceiling.

As she walked along the rows of buried dragons, looking down at the names on the gravestones, she jerked her head up when she heard the sound of Melissa's wings as Melissa landed behind Nephele, Nephele's ear twitching at the sound. Quickly, Nephele spun around, her cape swishing behind her as she stared at Melissa's smiling face.

"Hey there." Melissa said casually.

With a snarl, Nephele lunged at Melissa. In a flash, Melissa was slammed against the wall of the crypt, Nephele pinning her there. To Nephele's surprise, although she did not show this in her facial expressions, Melissa didn't fight. She just allowed her to hold her captive there. Plus, she was smiling...

Nephele could hear her sister sighing behind her; Desideria was walking up to Nephele with Kalle and Santxo at her sides. "What are you doing, Nephele?"

"We were followed." Nephele growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, let me just say that I know everything about you." Melissa continued to smile. "I know that you're not a dragon and you plan to steal chi from one of these corpses. That's the reason you're here."

"Kill her." Santxo ordered.

"Well, let me just say that that's what I want." Melissa said. "Put me out of my misery. That's quite alright with me. However, I won't be able to help you if you kill me."

"How could you help me?" Desideria asked.

"I know whose chi would be perfect." Melissa replied, still smiling. "I also must bring up the fact that I've known about your plans since your first day back in September. I didn't rat you out."

"Why didn't you?" Kalle asked.

"Because, like you, I'm not here to serve the Magical World." Melissa said. "Like you, I'm just here to serve myself. I want to die."

"Then I'll kill you." Nephele growled.

"If you must, then you must." Melissa continued to smile. "Of course, there is someone who is my ideal choice for my killer. I'd much rather die by his claws, thank you very much."

"Alright." Desideria changed the subject. "I want to know which dead dragon you have in mind. Tell me now."

"Councilor Jake Long." Melissa said. "He died a little over a year ago. You know, he was the first American Dragon. Famous magical hero, you know. How would you like to have the chi of the very first American Dragon coursing through your veins?"

"I'd like that very much." Desidera said softly, a small smile appearing on her face. "Nephele let her go."

Without a word, Nephele did as she was told, releasing Melissa and stepping away. "Well, my friend..." Desideria's smile widened. "...Let's go back to my quarters. We'll have a little talk."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The next morning, Haley slowly made her way to the Main Hall. Opening the doors, Haley walked in, where the entire Council was waiting for her. "Welcome, Haley." Holly said with a warm, yet rather sad smile on her face.

"Thanks for agreeing to have this meeting with me." Haley said, reaching the table.

"Don't mention it." Holly replied.

"Now that you've found your children..." Asil, who was sitting next to Holly, began. "...What are you planning to do?"

"Do you even have plans?" Councilor Agata asked.

"The way I see it, Councilors..." Haley wrapped her arms around herself. "...There's only one way to deal with this situation."

"And...what do you suggest?" Asil asked.

"Just like last time." Haley said. "I have to track them down and deal with them. I have to stop them."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Haley was lying on her side on the bed she shared with her husband, who was still at work even though it was two in the morning and Haley was fast asleep._

 _However, a ringing coming from her nightstand woke her up. Moaning, Haley sat up and reached out and grabbed the communication device. Pressing a button, she watched as a holographic image of Holly appeared. Holly looked even more tired than Haley did. This made Haley smirk._

 _"What's so funny?" Holly asked._

 _"You know what time it is." Haley replied. "I don't need to ask."_

 _"I want to be asleep right now." Holly narrowed her eyes. "Don't think that I like being up this early in the morning. Rest assured, that smile will be off your face after I tell you what I need to tell you."_

 _"It's already off." Haley said, her smile vanishing._

 _"I still need to tell you this."_

 _"Go ahead." Haley said._

 _"Okay, here it goe-"_

 _"Wait!" Haley cut her off._

 _"What?" Holly raised an eyebrow._

 _"Do you mind if I yawn first?"_

 _"Go on ahead."_

 _Haley quickly did so, and once Haley finished smacking her lips, Holly opened her mouth again. "Here it goes." Holly began. "I'm just going to come out and say it, Haley: Socorro, Cleo and Kay are gone."_

 _"What?!" Haley's eyes widened._

 _"They're gone." Holly repeated. "They broke free from their restraints and took off. And, Haley, it gets worse."_

 _"You don't know where they are?" Haley guessed._

 _"Of course we don't." Holly said. "I mean, it gets worse than that."_

 _"How could it get any worse?"_

 _"How about this?" Holly replied. "The box with the dark magic is gone, too. They must have taken it with them."_

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

 _A short time later, Haley landed on the Island of Draco and she quickly started to walk along the grass. Moments later, when she entered the lit Main Hall, she was forced to squint her eyes, which were sensitive to the bright light after flying all the way over from her house in the dark._

 _As her eyes slowly adjusted, she could see Scout, San and Peony, all in their dragon forms, walking towards her. "Oh, so you three know?" Haley asked right before they reached her._

 _"Councilor Jennings alerted us to their escape, yes." San replied sadly._

 _"Don't worry, Mrs. Harris." Scout smiled. "We'll find them. They won't be lost forever."_

 _"I hope not." Haley replied._

 _"They won't be." Peony promised, smiling just like Scout._

 _"So..." Haley put her clawed hands on her hips. "...You three are going to help me?"_

 _"Of course." All three of her daughter's Dragon Masters told her. "We're going to help you find them." Peony promised._

 _"If anything happened to any of them..." San said sadly. "...I would never forgive myself."_

 _"Even though it wouldn't be your fault?" Haley asked softly, touched by what San was implying._

 _"It would be, Mrs. Harris." Peony said. "We were entrusted with taking care of them, keeping them safe. We were not doing our job when we allowed them to open that box."_

 _"You were with me." Haley said, crossing her scaly arms. "I'm just as guilty as you are. So, I really suggest that we stop talking about guilt and start talking about a plan to find my daughters."_

 _"First, we have to find out where they are." San said._

 _"And that is easier said than done." The sound of Holly's voice came from behind Haley, making her turn around to see Holly walking into the room. "Personally, though..." Holly said as she reached Haley. "...I'm hoping that you might have some sort of idea."_

 _"I'm as clueless as you are." Haley said._

 _"Oh?" Holly asked. "Haley, do you mind if I speak to you alone?"_

 _"Alone?" Scout asked from behind Haley. "Is there some reason that we can't come with. You're not blaming Mrs. Harris for anything, are you?"_

 _"Of course not." Holly smiled. "I just want to ask her a few questions. Well..." She put her free hand to her chin. "...Technically, we won't be alone. There will be a few Dragon Council Agents."_

 _"What kind of questions are you going to ask?" Haley asked._

 _"You'll see." Holly said. "Now, please come with me." Then, she turned and started to walk back outside._

 _LINE BREAK_

 _Haley, now in her human form, sat at a wooden table in a rather small room, sitting across from Holly, who had two dragon-formed Dragon Council Agents standing at each side. "So, let's get to those questions I have." Holly said with a smile on her face._

 _"Shoot." Haley said._

 _"Now, don't feel pressured." Holly said. "I think you know this already, but if you don't know what I'm going to ask you, don't stress out and beat yourself up. We'll work this through. Okay, do you know if your daughters had anyplace that they liked to go to?"_

 _"Um..." Haley started, but Holly continued._

 _"Was there any place that they wanted to go to?" Holly asked. "And if so, where? Maybe they went there."_

 _"Well, no." Haley replied. "Not that I know of."_

 _"There was no place that they liked to be?" Holly asked. "No place that they wanted to go?"_

 _"No." Haley replied. "Not that I know of. Yes, they like a lot of places, but I don't think there is a particular place that they like more than any other place."_

 _"And no places that they wanted to go to?" Holly repeated._

 _"Um, no." Haley said. "I mean, there might be some place that they want to go to."_

 _"You just don't know?"_

 _"No." Haley confirmed. "I don't. They never came up to me and they never went: 'Mommy, I want to go to California! I want to go to Washington! I want to go to England!'"_

 _"Okay, well..." Holly continued. "...You said that they liked some places. Let's focus on those. Can you tell me one place that each of your daughters liked?"_

 _"Well, all three of them liked the Statue of Liberty."_

 _"Well, I think that would be too risky a place to hide." Holly replied._

 _"No, I agree completely." Haley nodded once. "It would."_

 _"Can you tell me another place that they liked to go to?" Holly asked._

 _LINE BREAK_

 _San, Peony and Scout all turned around when they heard the doors to the Main Hall opening, seeing both Holly and Haley walking back in. "What did you discuss together?" Scout asked._

 _"I simply asked Haley if she had any ideas for where to look for Socorro, Cleo and Kay." Holly said as she and Haley stopped in front of them._

 _"And?" Peony asked._

 _"Haley had plenty of ideas." Holly said._

 _"So, where are we going to start?" Scout asked._

 _"None of the ideas were good enough." Haley said. "They're all either too obvious places to hide or too far away, as in different states."_

 _"How could a place to hide be too obvious?" Peony asked._

 _"I'm talking about places like the Empire State Building and Central Park." Haley answered, crossing her arms. "My girls are too smart to hide out in places like those. They would be spotted instantly."_

 _"Really, Central Park?" Peony asked._

 _"Yes, Mrs. Harris has a point." San replied to Peony, making Peony turn her head to the side._

 _"So, what now?" Scout asked._

 _"I don't know." Haley admitted._

 _LINE BREAK_

 _Early the next morning, Harriet, in her dragon form, was flying through the air, heading for school. As she flew, both of her ears twitched as she heard what sounded like a fireball being shot out from a dragon's mouth, followed by a whizzing sound, like it was falling down from behind her._

 _Halting, Harriet turned her head to the side, seeing nothing there. "Huh." Harriet shrugged to herself before she turned her head back to normal, only to gasp as a fireball whizzed down from above, barely missing her face._

 _"What the-?" Harriet exclaimed as she looked up, only to see nothing._

 _Now visibly nervous, Harriet looked back down and hurried on. She had no idea what was going on. However, as she flew away, Socorro lowered herself down to Harriet's level from behind._

 _"Hey, Harriet!" Socorro called out with a smirk, making Harriet gasp in shock as she came to a screeching halt. "Don't be afraid." Socorro continued, a mocking smile on her face. "I need to talk to you. I need to tell you something. Something important."_

 _"S...So...Socorro?" Harriet stammered as she turned around to face Socorro._

 _"Who else could I be?" Socorro replied._

 _At that moment, Cleo and Kay flew up from below, right behind the startled Harriet. Cleo and Kay quickly grabbed Harriet's arms and forced them behind her back, pinning them there. "Bring her over here." Socorro ordered in a dangerous tone. Within seconds, Cleo and Kay forced Harriet up to Socorro. In the face of Socorro, Harriet was trembling and her eyes were wide._

 _"Are...Are you afraid of me?" Socorro asked in a mock hurt tone._

 _"You're...You're going to murder me." Harriet managed._

 _"Why would you think that?" Socorro's smile turned into a cruel one._

 _"You're evil now." Harriet continued to tremble, although she now managed to make her voice sound strong. "You were corrupted by dark magic."_

 _"True." Socorro replied. "However, at the moment, we don't know what that means, really."_

 _"It means you're evil now." Harriet said. "That's why you're going to kill me."_

 _"Because I'm evil?"_

 _"And because you never liked me that much."_

 _"You're right in that regard." Socorro said. "I do dislike you. But...I'm not going to kill you."_

 _"You're...You're not?"_

 _"You're too useful to be discarded like that." Socorro said, crossing her scaly arms. "So, in exchange for your life, you're going to tell my mother where I am. Where we are."_

 _"We?" Harriet asked. "You mean, you're going to take me prisoner? Well, how am I going to-?"_

 _"No, you idiot." Socorro snapped. "Where me and my sisters are. You're going to tell her the cave that Cleo, Kay and I are hiding in. Understood?" She finished as she lightly slapped Harriet in the side of the face._

 _LINE BREAK_

 _At Carter's house, both Carter and Harriet, in their human forms, sat in Carter's kitchen. "So, what should I do?" Harriet asked. "Before they let me go, they pretty much confirmed that the reason they want Haley is so they can kill her."_

 _"Well, that makes sense." Carter said. "Dark magic corruption will make you do things like that."_

 _"Killing your own mother?" Harriet asked. "How could anyone do that?"_

 _"That doesn't really matter, Harriet. All that matters, is that Socorro, Cleo and Kay are planning to kill Haley."_

 _"What should we do?"_

 _"We have to tell her, Harriet." Carter said. "Haley needs to know that her daughters escaped and where they are."_

 _"But-"_

 _"It's quite possible that Haley expects her daughters to react this way." Carter said. "Her daughters were corrupted by dark magic. They aren't her little girls anymore."_

 _Then, Carter stood up from the table, turned and started to walk away. "I'm going to contact her." Carter announced as he left, making Harriet turn her head to the side, watching him as he went._

 _LINE BREAK_

 _Back on the Island of Draco, Haley was out on the grass, pacing back and forth. However, once she heard a ringing coming from her person, she froze in her tracks. Looking down, she realized that it was her communication device and reverted to her human form in a bright light._

 _Quickly, Haley reached into her pocket and pulled out her device. Holding it in both hands, she pressed a button that caused a holographic image of Carter to appear. "Carter?" Haley was surprised._

 _"Haley, your daughters-"_

 _"They escaped." Haley said. "San, Scout, Peony and I are trying to fi-"_

 _"Wait, you know?" Carter's eyes widened._

 _"You know?" Haley repeated his question right back at him. "How? How do you know that my girls escaped?"_

 _"Harriet."_

 _"How does Harriet know?"_

 _"I-" Carter tried, but before he continued, he took a deep breath and sighed. "Haley, your girls tracked Harriet down and had a little chat with her. They told her where they're hiding."_

 _"Where?" Haley pressed._

 _"They-" Carter started, but he abruptly stopped when his holographic image briefly faded, becoming static-y._

 _"Carter?" Haley asked._

 _Carter sighed before he replied. "Look, Haley, I've got to go. My battery is running out. This thing doesn't have much power left."_

 _"But...But my daughters!"_

 _"Don't worry." Carter assured her with a small smile. "Harriet and I will come on over."_

 _"I'm on the Island of Draco."_

 _"Alright." Carter said. "We'll be there in about a half an hour." Then, his form vanished._

END FLASHBACK

Inside the room that Desideria and Nephele shared, Melissa was sitting on the bed, while Desideria had a chair pulled up, Nephele, Kalle and Santxo all standing behind her. Melissa, Kalle, Santxo and Nephele were all in their human forms.

Melissa smiled as she watched Desideria open her mouth. Then, Desideria spoke: "Tell me more." She said.

"More about what?" Melissa replied.

"Why do you want to die so much?" Desideria clarified. "You look young. Too young to die, or to even want to die."

"Nineteen, in fact." Melissa replied. "I even know one dragon that things I'm too young to 'serve'..." She used air quotes. "...The Council. It's rather a long story-The story of why I want to die."

"Tell me." Desideria growled.

"Why do you want to know so much?"

"Just tell her." Kalle said.

"Fine." Melissa shrugged her shoulders. "I have a heart condition. My doctor gave me a prognosis of about a year. Thanks to this..." She held up her wrist, revealing the device that Asil and Yara had given her. "...I know exactly when I'm going to die."

"If you don't have long left, then why are you rushing your demise?" Desideria asked.

"Oh, you think I should just enjoy the time I have left?" Melissa narrowed her eyes. "Won't happen. Because I don't have just any heart condition. My heart was actually cursed by a witch. The curse causes moments of severe, debilitating pain at times. This..." She reached down to her syringe and pulled it out of her belt and held it up. "...Is the medicine that I'm supposed to register to myself. It barely helps. It's bad enough living through it, I don't want to go through that in the end."

"I see." Desideria replied.

"Glad you do." Melissa replied. "Now, can we get back to talking about our deal?"

"Certainly." Desideria replied.

"I promise to help you get the chi of the first American Dragon." Melissa stated her proposal. "In return, I expect a fight with the dragon that I want to be my killer."

"Who is this dragon?" Desideria asked.

"He's the grandson of the dragon we're going to be stealing from." Melissa smirked. "He must have much of the power that his grandfather had, through...inheritance...

"...So..." Melissa changed the subject. "...When are we going to do this?"

"I'm not sure." Desideria replied.

"How can you not be sure?" Melissa asked.

"I would have liked to perform the theft at night." Desideria replied. "Unfortunately, you taught me that the risk is still too great."

"Then what do you suggest?" Melissa asked.

"We'll just have to see." Desideria told her. "We'll just have to wait until the right time. When the time comes, we'll know."

LINE BREAK

Haley sat alone in the cafeteria, drumming her fingers against the surface of the table. "Hey." Jake III said as he and a human-formed Cherri stepped up to the table.

Haley blinked before she smiled in response. "Hey." She returned before she watched Jake and Cherri sit down across from her.

"So, what are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"We want to talk to you about those three dragons, your daughters." Jake said.

"Um, okay." Haley said. "Go ahead."

"What are you going to do?" Jake III asked. "Are you just going to wait for them to show up again?"

"No, I can't do that." Haley replied. "That would be unwise."

"Then, what are you going to do?" Jake III asked.

"What I did last time." Haley crossed her arms. "I have to track them down and stop them." Then, she sighed, her eyes filling with sadness. "For good, this time."

"You can't do this alone." Jake told his Great Aunt.

"No, I can't." Haley agreed. "Last time, I had several friends to help me. It was a disaster."

"We want to help you." Cherri said with a small smile on her face, Jake III nodding in agreement.

"You...You do?" Haley asked, a small smile appearing on her face. However, the smile quickly vanished from her facial features. "No, I can't allow that. At least...not you, Jake." As she said this, she reached out and put and hand on Jake III's.

However, Jake quickly pulled his hand away. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "I can do it! I've been training! I want to help!"

"You aren't prepared for this, Jake." Haley said sadly. "To my amazement, years of being the American Dragon wasn't enough for me."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Inside the small room, Harriet, in her human form, sat across from the human-formed Holly, who had Haley and Carter, who were both in their human forms as well, at her sides._

 _"Alright..." Holly said. "...Tell me exactly what Socorro, Cleo and Kay said to you. What each of them said to you."_

 _"Socorro was the only one who did any talking." Harriet said._

 _"Okay, then tell me what Socorro said to you." Holly replied._

 _"She..." Harriet started, but stopped as she focused on Haley._

 _Knowing that his pupil was hesitant to say, Carter turned his head to the side to look at Haley. Feeling his eyes on her, Haley turned her head to the side to look at him. "Harriet told me that your daughters want to kill you." Carter said grimly._

 _Sighing, Haley turned her head back to normal. "Why does this not surprise me?"_

 _"Dark magic corruption, Haley." Carter said._

 _"Yes." Holly agreed, although Holly didn't take her eyes off of Harriet. "That sounds about right. Remember, the magic thrives off of anger."_

 _Haley clenched her hands into fists. "They have to be stopped." She said._

 _"That they do." Holly agreed. "Harriet, they told you where they are hiding, did they not?"_

 _"Yes, they did." Harriet said softly._

 _"Where are they?" Holly asked calmly._

 _"In a cave." Harriet answered. "In Central Park."_

 _Hearing this, Haley's eyes widened. "Councilor..." She said. "...It seems that we were wrong about my daughters. They're smart enough to hide in some area that we would deem too obvious. It appears that we are the foolish ones."_

 _"Like you said, Haley..." Holly said as she stood up, slowly turning to face Haley. "...Your girls are very intelligent. But...so are you. So are we."_

 _LINE BREAK_

 _"You don't know how grateful we are..." Holly, now in her dragon form, walked across the grass with Haley, also in her dragon form, at her side. Carter, Harriet, San, Scout and Peony, all in their dragon forms, were walking behind them. "...For your offer to help." Holly said._

 _"Socorro, Cleo and Kay mean a lot to us, as well, Councilor." San said politely. "We have to help. If anything happened to them-"_

 _"At this point..." Haley said. "...Something is going to happen to them. We can't let them keep on running amok. We have to stop them."_

 _"We'll bring them back here." Scout said._

 _"Hopefully." Haley said._

 _"In any case..." Holly said. "...You all have a huge battle ahead of you. It will be very dangerous. That's why I want all of you to be armed." As Holly said this, they neared the supply shed, and Haley could see Savannah, in her human form, near the door._

 _"Agent Rogers will help you select a weapon to arm yourselves with." Holly finished. Then, they reached the shed, Savannah smiling sadly._

 _"Haley." Savannah said before she held out her hand, a staff that had been retracted into itself. "Take this."_

 _"You're giving me your staff?" Haley raised an eye. "But what if you need it?"_

 _"It's not mine." Savannah said as she brought her free hand to her belt, showing Haley that she still had her staff in her possession. "It's Rose's." Savannah explained. "She knows that you're going after your daughters and she wants you to have this."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Rose wants you to have it." Savannah repeated. Haley said nothing in response as she reached out and took the staff._

 _"Now." Savannah clapped her hands together. "I'll help each of you select a weapon to use."_

 _The door to the shed was opened and Savannah walked in, San following her, only to stop in the doorway. San watched as Savannah transformed into her dragon form in a bright light. As soon as the light faded and the transformation had been completed, Savannah started to fish through the shelves. Watching, San took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, just as she heard something from Savannah._

 _"Aw..." Savannah said in a satisfied tone as she stepped away from the shelf and then turned around to face San, a large stick weapon with a crescent moon-shaped blade at the end in her possession. "...This is called a Monk's Spade." Savannah said. "Here." She tossed it over to San, who easily caught it._

 _Savannah then turned back around and started to fish around the shelves as Peony stepped into the doorway. Quickly, Savannah stepped away and turned to face Peony, two sheathed swords in her possession. "Catch." Savannah said as she tossed one over to Peony, Peony catching it easily. "Check to see what that is." Savannah advised, Peony doing what she was told and unsheathing the blade, holding it up. The blade was a Liuyedao._

 _"That should do the trick." Savannah said. Sighing, Peony sheathed her blade and turned, walking away and allowing Harriet to step into the doorway. "This one's for you." Savannah said before she tossed it, Harriet easily catching the sword._

 _"Do me a favor and take a peek at your sword." Savannah said. Harriet did as she was told, unsheathing the sword half-way and staring at a Dōtanuki blade._

 _Outside, Scout watched as Harriet turned, re-sheathing her Dōtanuki and walking out, allowing Scout to walk up into the doorway, only to see that Savannah already held a weapon in her clawed hands; a Bardiche._

 _"Yikes." Scout said._

 _"This will be perfect." Savannah said, as she, instead of tossing Scout the weapon, walked it over to her and gently handed it to her. "The blade is very sharp." Savannah said. "I almost sliced off my hand just taking it off the shelf. Be careful with it."_

 _"No need to tell me twice." Scout replied._

 _A few seconds later, Scout walked outside, followed by Savannah, who held two steel rods with tips like the ones that arrows had. The two rods had a golden cuff each, large enough to slip a wrist through. Carter stepped up to Savannah, being the only one without a weapon._

 _"Here." Savannah said as she held them out, Carter taking them._

 _"What are they?" Carter asked, looking down at them._

 _"Emeici." Savannah replied. "You'll probably be getting up close and personal with Haley's daughters, so they could be helpful."_

 _"I hope so." Carter said as he looked back up at Savannah. "Thanks, Savannah."_

 _LINE BREAK_

 _A few moments later, Haley and the others were walking along the grass, preparing to leave the island. Haley had pulled Rose's staff out to its full length and was leading the way, with San behind her, Carter and Harriet behind her, Scout behind them and finally, Peony behind Scout._

 _Upon reaching the edge of the island, they all stood side-by-side in a line. Then, Haley spread her wings and flapped them, taking off, with the others following her._

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Jake Long III (Season One)

Chapter/Episode Eleven: A Long Story of Tragedy Part 3: The Cause Is Still Lost

Inside the dining hall, Haley, Jake III and Cherri all still sat together. "Aunt Haley, I want to help." Jake III persisted. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I can fight. Cherri's trained me well." Hearing this compliment, Cherri couldn't help but blush and smile.

"Jake, you weren't listening to me." Haley said in a rather sad tone. "I couldn't even stop my daughters. I barely escaped with my life, and I had the help of five other dragons and all of my training and experience."

"Your daughters were that good, huh?" Cherri asked.

"It shocked even me." Haley said as she started to rub her temples. "And I knew that they were very skilled and intelligent."

"And now you're older." Cherri added.

"Exactly." Haley agreed. "Come on, Jake. Two old dragons and one human against three dragons who were corrupted with powerful dark magic? Three young dragons against six other dragons led to disaster, and believe me when I say that we outnumbered them and five of us had more experience. Now, Socorro, Cleo and Kay have got to be even more powerful than they were back then. It wouldn't be a disaster. It would be a massacre."

"We could get even more than six dragons." Jake III smiled. "Aunt Haley, we have the entirety of the Dragon Council Agents to help us. They wouldn't massacre us!"

"Jake, my decision is final." Haley said. "I love you too much to see you get hurt...and/or killed."

"Let me prove to you that I will be able to hold my own." Jake III begged.

"Jake..." Haley tried, but Jake III ignored her as he turned his head to the side, looking at Cherri.

"I think we should show Aunt Haley was I can do." He said, Cherri slowly turning her head to the side as he spoke. "How about in one hour? Does that sound good? That should give me time to prepare."

"Jake..." Cherri tried.

"Good." Jake III said as he quickly turned his head back to normal and quickly stood up. "We'll meet up in one hour." He said as he walked off.

"Great." Cherri said sarcastically as she turned her head back to normal. "Now what?"

"I think the best idea would be to just leave while he waits." Haley said, but she looked sad as she said this. "I know that it's mean, but it's for the best."

"You'd go alone?" Cherri asked.

"One dead old geezer of a dragon is better than two old dead dragons and one dead human."

"But where would you go to look?"

"I don't know." Haley said. "The truth is that I don't know where they are. That doesn't matter, though. What matters is that I do find them, no longer how long it takes."

"Haley, what...what happened?" Cherri mustered up the courage to ask this important question.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Haley, what...what happened?" Cherri had asked.

"With Socorro, Cleo and Kay?" Haley asked. "Well, it was a disaster. Just like I said."

"I know." Cherri replied. "But...what exactly happened there on that day?"

Haley sighed before she answered: "It's been thirty years, and yet I still remember it like it was yesterday..."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Haley and the others flew over the trees that were in Central Park. "We're getting close to the cave." Harriet said, still flying next to her dragon master._

 _"I know." Haley replied._

 _"Do you think we'll be able to take them?" Harriet asked._

 _"We should be able to, Harriet." Haley replied. "Now, come on." She then suddenly dove down toward the ground. Quickly, the others did the same. Seconds later, Haley landed on the ground, the others landing behind her, all of them staring at a cave._

 _"This it?" Haley asked as she turned her head to the side._

 _"Yeah." Harriet replied. "It should be."_

 _"Alright." Haley said as she turned her head back to normal. Then, she looked down at her clenched fist. Slowly opening up her clawed hand, she stared down at Rose's staff._

 _While Harriet and Peony un-sheathed their blades and discarded the sheaths, dropping them onto the ground, Carter, San and Scout all watched as Haley pulled out Rose's staff from behind._

 _"Alright." Haley said again as she held the staff with both of her clawed hands. "Let's go." Then, she started to walk into the cave, the others starting to follow her. "We're all going to have to be careful." Haley told them._

 _Once inside the cave, the group of dragons all continued to walk, all of them staying together. "Where do you think they are?" Harriet whispered._

 _"We'll find out soon enough." Haley whispered back._

 _At this moment, the team of dragons exited the "entrance hall" of the cave, continuing to walk through the cave, only to stop when they heard the sound of Socorro's voice: "Welcome, Mom!" Looking up, Haley and the others could see Socorro, Kay and Cleo standing above them on a rocky beam._

 _"Girls..." Haley tried to talk to them._

 _"I must say, I was just hoping for you to come alone." Socorro said, ignoring her mother. "I wanted to deal with just you."_

 _"We all want to help you." Haley said. "Please, let us help you."_

 _"I don't want any help." Socorro said. "Cleo? Kay? Do you want any help? Do you?" She asked as she turned to face her younger sisters. Both Cleo and Kay opened their mouths to answer, but before they could say anything, Socorro shouted: "Because you better not!" As she punched them both in their guts, making them grunt and hunch over in pain._

 _Haley, Peony and Scout gasped, watching as Socorro turned back around to face her mother and the others. Staring at her daughters, Haley narrowed her eyes as she saw Kay and Cleo's eyes flash with anger as they stood behind their older sister._

 _"I see now." Haley muttered._

 _"What's that?" Socorro asked with a smirk._

 _Before Haley could explain, Scout stepped up to Haley's side and blurted out: "Look, I don't know if this would work, but I think you should all try to stop being angry. Maybe you don't know this, but that dark magic that corrupted you is fuelled by your anger."_

 _Socorro just continued to smirk as she leapt off of the beam, followed by her sisters. The three of them landed together on the cave floor._

 _"And I think..." Socorro said. "...That I'll give every dragon that is not my mother the chance to get out of her while you still can. You stay and you'll die."_

 _"We're not going to leave you, Socorro." San said as she stepped up to Haley's other side._

 _"Socorro, don't do anything stupid." Haley told her daughter. "I love you. I love all three of you. I don't want to have to resort to violence. Please. Please...let's just...talk."_

 _"Talk?" Socorro asked, a full smile growing onto her face._

 _"Like Master Satin said..." Haley said. "...Maybe...we can help you with this anger that you have. Please, Socorro."_

 _"Hmm..." Socorro thought about this, another smile appearing on her face, only this one was an evil smile. "...Very well. Just you, me and Master Alazne. The rest of you can stay here with Cleo and Kay."_

 _LINE BREAK_

 _A short while later, Socorro was leading the way down a "hall" in the cave, Haley and San, both still armed, following her._

 _"Socorro, anger isn't good for you." Haley tried._

 _"Mom, you're failing so far." Socorro smirked._

 _"I'm doing my best!" Haley narrowed her eyes._

 _"Your best isn't good enough." Socorro mocked._

 _"Give me a few tries!"_

 _"Hmm, no." Socorro said as she stopped in her tracks, San and Haley stopping as well. "I'd rather just kill you both." Socorro said before she spun around, lashing out with her tail. Before Socorro's tail could hit them, both San and Haley managed to jump back, flipping back through the air and landing on their feet._

 _Immediately after touching the ground, San grunted as she threw her weapon at Socorro, but before it could hit Socorro, Socorro lashed out with her tail, back and forth, slicing the Monk's Spade into four separate pieces, the crescent-shaped blade falling into Socorro's possession. Grunting, Socorro threw it at the two dragons as San charged at her._

 _The blade planted itself in San's belly, making the dragon master roar in agony._

 _LINE BREAK_

 _Meanwhile, Cleo and Kay, as well as the others heard San's roar of pain. Both Cle and Kay turned their heads in the directions of the roar._

 _"What was that?" Carter demanded, narrowing his eyes while Kay and Cleo turned their heads back to normal._

 _"Socorro must have tried to kill Mom and Master Alazne." Cleo said._

 _"I suppose that means that she expects us to deal with them." Kay said._

 _"Oh, yay." Cleo said in a sarcastic tone._

 _Despite their displeasure with their assumed task, Kay and Cleo both started to charge at the rest of the dragons._

 _LINE BREAK_

 _"SAN!" Haley shouted as she watched San slowly backed up towards her. Finally, San reached Haley's side again, and Haley turned her head to the side to see the crescent-shaped blade lodged in San's body._

 _Grunting in pain, San grabbed the blade and then cried out in pain as she pulled it out. "Oh, ouch." Socorro commented._

 _"You okay?" Haley asked as San sighed with pain, dropping the blade._

 _"Ye...Yeah." San managed._

 _"Oh, that's too bad." Socorro said in a mock sad tone._

 _"Alright, enough is enough, Socorro." Haley declared as she aimed Rose's staff at her daughter, the tip starting to glow with plasma. "I don't want to do this to you. Don't make it so I have no other choice. I-" However, before Haley could say another word, Socorro used her tail to disarm her mother, Rose's staff hitting the cave wall before it hit the ground._

 _With a snarl, Socorro lunged at her mother and her master, knocking them both over. However, all three of them rolled and landed on their feet again, Socorro now where Haley and San had been, while San and Haley were standing where Socorro had been._

 _Grunting, Socorro tried to lash out with her arm and her clawed hand, but San and Haley were able to jump back and avoid Socorro's claws. Then, they both opened their mouth and blew out torrents of fire. With a grunt, Socorro flapped her wings and avoided the flames, flying over San and Haley, landing on her feet behind them._

 _Both San and Haley ceased their attack, and while San spun around and started to charge for Socorro, Haley started to run over to Rose's staff._

 _Seeing this, Socorro reacted quickly and lashed out with her tail, hitting San in the face and throwing her back before Socorro moved her tail to the side, wrapping around Haley's ankle. With a grunt, Haley was thrown off of her feet and landed on her belly. Grunting, Socorro yanked her tail back, dragging her mother toward her. By the time Haley reached her daughter, Socorro had gotten enough force and speed that she was able to lift her mother into the air, spin around and throw her mother across the cave._

 _Haley flew back for about seven seconds, spinning through the air before she came down hard on her back, skidded across the ground twice, before ending up face-down on the ground._

 _Then, Socorro turned back around to face San, who was on her feet, but was hunching over, her scaly arm covering her wound as she panted. "Ready?" Socorro asked with a mocking smile._

 _Composing herself, San took a deep breath before she charged at her dragon pupil._

 _LINE BREAK_

 _Meanwhile, Peony and Harriet were facing off against Cleo, while Scout and Carter were facing off against Kay. Peony swung her sword at Cleo's head, while Harriet swung hers at Cleo's feet. With a grunt, Cleo back-flipped, landing on her feet and avoiding the strikes. Quickly, Cleo opened her mouth and blew out a torrent of fire, Harriet and Peony having to run in opposite directions in order to avoid the flames._

 _With Carter behind her, Scout swung her Bardiche at Kay, but Kay flapped her wings and flew into the air, lashing down with her tail and hitting Carter in the face, making him grunt as he was thrown onto the ground on his back._

 _Watching Kay fly higher into the air, Scout dropped her Bardiche and flapped her wings, following her pupil up into the other. Within seconds, they were at the same level with each other, face to face._

 _"Kay." Scout said._

 _Kay said nothing. Instead, she just scowled before she charged, starting to fly right for her master. However, right before Kay could ram into Scout, Carter flew up and rammed into her from below. As Kay was jerked back, Carter punched her in the face, throwing her backwards._

 _"Thanks." Scout said as she flew up to Carter's side._

 _Furious, Kay looked down and blew a fireball into each of her hands. Then, she grunted twice, throwing each of the fireballs at her enemies._

 _Back down on the ground, Cleo managed to slam the heads of Harriet and Peony together. She was then able to steal Harriet's sword as she flipped over them and landed on her feet. As Harriet stumbled back in a dazed manner, Peony recovered quickly and charged and as she reached Cleo, she swung her sword at her head. However, Cleo was able to duck and, in retaliation, lunged Harriet's sword forward, impaling Peony in the upper leg. As Peony roared in pain, Cleo yanked the sword out of her leg and grunted as she took a step back and swung it down and to the side, slicing off half of Peony's arm._

 _With tears off pain in her eyes, Peony staggered back, only to fall onto her back. Cleo knelt down in front of her dragon master and pried the fallen Liuyedao from her severed hand and arm. Then, Cleo quickly brought the blade up and, just as quickly, brought it down into Peony's chest, only to quickly snap off all but about three inches of the blade from the handle, leaving a large part of the blade sticking out of the mortally wounded Peony._

 _Slowly rising to her feet, Cleo could see that Harriet had recovered, and was now staring in horror. Smiling wickedly as she dropped what was left of Peony's Liuyedao, Cleo held up Harriet's sword. "You want this back?" She taunted._

 _Backup in the air, Scout cried out as she fell down to ground, grunting, she landed on her back. In the air, Carter was facing Kay one-on-one. He grunted as he threw a punch at Kay, aiming to stab her, but Kay simply grabbed the steel rod of the weapon and yanked it off of his wrist, dropping it to the ground._

 _Carter stared in shock for a brief second before he recovered and tried to use his remaining weapon. Once again, Kay managed to grab hold of the weapon and pull it away from him, dropping it to the ground._

 _Quickly, Kay backed up from Carter and slammed his tail into him, making him grunt as he was thrown backwards through the air._

 _On the ground, Carter's weapons had landed on Scout's chest. Grunting, she reached up and grabbed them in her hands, but before she could do anything else, let alone get up, Kay's tail slapped them out of her hands, where they flew to the side before they hit the ground._

 _Scout could only watched with wide eyes as Kay landed above her. "Kay..." Scout tried, right before Kay, having leaned over, grabbed Scout by the neck and forced her up and punched her twice in the face before dropping her onto the ground._

 _Quickly, Kay used her tail to reach back and grab the discarded Bardiche, which was a few inches away. Scout watched with wide eyes as Kay held up the weapon, preparing to bring it down._

 _"Ka...Kay. Please..." She begged._

 _However, Kay ignored her and quickly brought it down, hacking into Scout's body. Kay quickly used her tail to pull the Bardiche out, but then she brought it back down, hacking once again, into Scout's body._

 _LINE BREAK_

 _Grunting, Haley forced herself up with her hands, turning her head to the side to see San and Socorro fighting down the "hall" of the cave. They had stepped over her while she had been down, and Socorro's back was to Haley._

 _"Tel me..." Socorro said as she swiped at her dragon master, San ducking in order to avoid the swipe, then quickly straightening up and trying to throw a punch, Socorro grabbing her wrist. "...How do you feel knowing that the student has surpassed the master?"_

 _"You haven't surpassed me." San replied before she yanked her clawed hand free, responding with a knee to Socorro's gut._

 _Crying out in pain, Socorro was forced back. In this time, San shot a fireball into her clawed hand. However, before she could throw it, Socorro roared with rage and lashed out with her arm, hitting San in the face, making her grunt as she was thrown back._

 _"You!" Socorro shouted angrily as San landed on her back._

 _Seething with anger, Socorro started to go after her master, and as she got closer to San, who was slowly sitting up, she could see that right up above San were sharp, spiky rocks that were pointing down._

 _Smirking evilly, Socorro lashed out with her tail, wrapping it around San's neck as she slowly started to get to her feet. Then, Socorro looked up and blew out a torrent of fire, which hit the spikes. After a second or two, Socorro closed her mouth and watched as the spikes, as well as part of the "ceiling" of the cave started to fall down._

 _San, now completely on her feet, grunted as Socorro threw her up into the air. As she flew up, San unintentionally rolled over so that she could see the spikes coming down toward her. The spikes reflecting off of her eyes, San closed them as she accepted her fate._

 _Seconds later, the piece of the ceiling landed right in front of Socorro, the spikes pointing up, revealing San's completely impaled body. As San's body twitched as she expired, Socorro turned around to see that her mother was getting to her feet._

 _Anger flashing in her eyes, Socorro flapped her wings and flew after her mother._

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

 _With Socorro flying right toward her, Haley's eyes widened. She tried to jump back just as her daughter landed right in front of her, but just as Haley's feet touched the ground again, Socorro's tail wrapped around her neck._

 _With a grunt, Socorro lifted her mother into the air, Haley trying to take a deep breath, causing Socorro to tighten her grip._

 _As Haley struggled for breath, she started to kick with her feet, but Socorro ignored her._

 _"All I wanted was to be the American Dragon." Socorro said with narrowed eyes. "But you kept that opportunity away from me! You, Master Alazne and everyone else!"_

 _"I-" Haley tried, but she gasped as Socorro tightened her grip. A few seconds later, Haley's kicking slowly ceased and her face started to turn blue._

 _"So you die..." Socorro finished with a growl._

 _Her eyes wide and frantic, Haley did the first thing she could think of in order to save her own life. Opening her mouth, she blew out a ball of fire, which hit Socorro in the face, making her shout in pain as she stepped back, releasing her mother._

 _Gasping for breath, Haley fell onto the ground on all fours. Quickly, Haley turned and flapped her wings, flying away, while, from behind, Socorro took her clawed hands away from her eyes, seeing her mother fly away. Growling with anger, Socorro flapped her wings and flew after her._

 _LINE BREAK_

 _Within seconds, Haley exited the hall and flew high in the air, gasping at what she saw below. Scout was lying on her back, very much dead, with two hacks to her body, one to her belly and one to her chest. In the middle of it all was Harriet and Carter, who were facing off against Cleo and Kay, Haley's two daughters knocking Harriet and Carter back, making them fall over. Then, there was Peony, who was also lying on her back and was also very much dead._

 _"Harriet! Carter!" Haley shouted, making Carter and Harriet both look up at Haley. "We've got to get out of here!" Haley continued. "Come on!"_

 _Then, Haley flapped her wings again and flew towards the exit. Carter and Harriet quickly rolled over and got to their feet, flapping their wings and flying after Haley as Socorro flew out of the "hall"._

 _With a grunt, both Kay and Cleo fell onto their faces as Socorro hit them from behind with her tail. Then, Socorro landed. Kneeling down, she picked up Harriet's sword and, straightening up, watched as Haley, Harriet and Carter flew away._

 _With a grunt, Socorro threw the sword as far as she could._

 _As Haley, Carter and Harriet got closer to the exit, Harriet screamed in pain as her sword pierced her in her side, making her stop abruptly._

 _Haley and Carter made it only a few inches further. They quickly both stopped and turned around, seeing a crying Harriet, reaching down and grabbing hold of the blade of the sword that had pierced her._

 _"HARRIET!" Both Carter and Haley shouted._

END FLASHBACK

Haley sighed as she finished telling Cherri what she had wanted to know. Haley and Cherri were now walking along the grass, slowly making their way to the place where they were to meet Jake III.

"Wow." Was all Cherri could say, but then added: "Is that it?"

"That was the last time I saw my daughters until our meet-up with them." Haley explained. "So, yeah, I guess so."

"But what happened after that?" Cherri asked, turning her head to the side.

"Carter and I got Harriet the heck out of there and back over here." Haley said. "It still took some time for Harriet to get her wound treated, and it ended up getting infected."

"How is Harriet now?" Cherri asked as she turned her head back to normal.

"She's fine." Haley smiled. "I saw her...a month ago, or so. She's a police officer."

"Interesting." Cherri replied.

"All of us went down to the cave the very next day." Haley continued. "Well, except for Harriet. Carter, Jake, Rose, Savannah, Holly. All of us. We were all prepared to die, and many of the Dragon Council Agents had tearful 'good-byes' with their family members. We were prepared for the worst."

"Well, what happened?" Cherri asked. "If you didn't face them, something must have happened."

"To our shock..." Haley said. "...When we got to the cave, it was empty. My daughters were gone."

"That must have been hard for you."

"It was." Haley said before she turned her head to the side. "I know what I have to do, Cherri. I know that I have to stop them. But...I wish I could do something to help them. I wish I could bring my daughters back, even though it's doubtful."

"There's Jake." Cherri said, making Haley turn her head back to normal, seeing Jake III standing alone on the grass, waiting for them and possibly looking right at them.

Haley sighed. "I really don't want to endanger him."

"What are you going to do?" Cherri asked.

"I..." Haley started. "...I...I...I'm going to need to talk to the Dragon Council."

"What?" Cherri asked, turning her head to the side as Haley turned and started to walk away. "What does the Council have to do with Jake?" Cherri asked, turning around to watch Haley leave. Haley didn't answer.

Meanwhile, when Jake III saw Cherri walking up to him, his face lit up. However, once he realized that Haley was not with her, he frowned.

"Where's Aunt Haley?" Jake III asked as Cherri met up with him.

"Um..." Cherri tried.

"She's coming, right?"

"I...I don't know." Cherri answered honestly.

"Do you know where she is?" Jake asked her.

"She...She went to see the Dragon Council." Cherri said.

LINE BREAK

Standing outside the front doors of the Main Hall, Haley took a deep breath before she put her hands up against the doors and pushed them open, walking into the hall.

To Haley's relief, she could see that all of the Councilors were sitting at the table.

"Aw, hello Haley." Holly smiled as Haley reached the table.

"Hi." Haley returned.

"Can we help you?" Holly asked.

"I want to talk to you about finding my daughters." Haley said.

"I thought we already talked about this." Councilor Asil said.

"You're not mistaken." Haley told him. "I want to talk about my plans again."

"What's to talk about?" Councilor Agata asked. "You already said that you planned to go after your daughters and stop them."

"I still plan to do that." Haley told them. "Something new has come up. That's all."

"What?" Holly asked.

Outside, Jake III got closer and closer to the Main Hall. Stepping in through the doorway, Jake froze when he heard Haley address the Council:

"I want to put off going after Socorro, Cleo and Kay."

"Why?" Holly asked, her eyes widening.

"Do you think that's a wise idea?" Councilor Yara asked.

"It's what I have to do." Haley declared in a rather sad tone.

"What makes you think that?" Councilor Dingane asked.

"This morning, Cherri and Jake offered to help me." Haley said. "I just...can't put them in harm's way. Jake could never keep up with my daughters. He would be down within five seconds. It's too dangerous."

Hearing this, Jake III's face darkened as he started to walk backwards, leaving the Main Hall.

"Haley..." Holly smiled. "...I understand your feelings. Your heart is in the right place."

"I agree with Councilor Jennings..." Yara said. "...But that brings up the question of when. When would you go out to find your daughters?"

"I don't know, Councilor." Haley told her. "It isn't possible for me to know that."

LINE BREAK

Jake III was standing a few good feet away from the entrance of the Main Hall. When he saw Haley slowly exit the hall, Jake III narrowed his eyes and started to walk over to her.

"Aunt Haley." He said in a harsh tone as he reached her.

"Oh, Jake." Haley replied, not knowing that her Grand Nephew had heard what she had said about him. "Right." She forced a smile onto her face. "You wanted me to watch you and Cherri fight. Yeah." She nodded once. "Okay, let's do that."

"I changed my mind." Jake III growled at her.

Haley was taken aback by Jake's attitude, her eyes widening. "Um, wh...what are you even doing here, Jake?" Haley asked.

"Cherri told me that you were talking to the Dragon Council." Jake III crossed his arms.

"Oh, no." Haley's eyes were filled with fear. "You didn't hear anyth-?"

"I did." Jake III cut her off. "I heard you say that you're not going to go after your daughters because you don't want me going with and getting hurt."

"Jake, I-"

"What, you don't trust me?!" Jake III vented. "You don't think I'm capable of taking care of myself?! Do you think I'm weak?!"

"Jake, no! I-"

"Cherri has trained me well!" Jake continued. "And before that, Savannah did a fine job! I even took on a freaking ghost all on my own, and you think I can't handle helping you?!"

"Jake, that isn't the reason at all!" Haley shouted. "I was the American Dragon for decades and I could not take on my own daughter! I barely got away with my life. Socorro would flatten you into a pancake!" She jabbed Jake III in his chest with a finger. "She would flatten Cherri into a pancake! No, Jake! I am doing this because I love you!"

"Oh?" Jake asked, crossing his arms again.

"Yes, Jake! I love you! I care only about your well-being!"

"Well..." Jake III told her. "...If you really loved me, you would trust my abilities and give me a chance."

Growling with frustration, Haley gave up on her grand nephew, quickly walking around him, leaving him behind.

After walking along the grass for a while, Haley finally allowed her body react in the proper way to all of her emotions. Squeezing her eyes shut, Haley clenched her fists as she released an anguished sob from her mouth.

Reaching the edge of the island, Haley stopped as she allowed herself to become engulfed by a bright light as she transformed into her dragon form. Once the light had faded and Haley was in her full dragon form, she flapped her wings and took off into the air.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Jake III found Cherri, Cherri not having left the place where she had been when she had told him where his Aunt Haley had gone.

Cherri's back was to him, and she didn't seem to notice that he was there. Scowling, Jake III made sure that there was a change to that. "Cherri." He growled.

He heard a soft gasp escaping the older woman's lips before she turned around as quickly as she could. "Oh, Jake." She said as she stared at his angry face. "You're back."

"Yeah."

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah."

"Was she talking to the Dragon Council?"

"Yes..." Jake III hissed.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Cherri said, concern in her tone and in her eyes.

"Nothing!" Jake III exclaimed, clenching his fists. "Turn into a dragon. I want to train."

LINE BREAK

Sniffling, Haley brought up her scaly arm to wipe away the tears in her eyes as she flew away from the Island of Draco.

She had no doubt in her mind that the Council had been right. Her heart was in the right place. She knew that, but she also knew that she had hurt her grand nephew's feelings. She knew that he had always been ashamed of not having dragon powers, and now she had gone and unintentionally hurt him.

Perhaps the question was no longer when she would see her daughters again, but was now this: Would Jake ever forgive her?

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Okay, sound off if you thought that Jake III** **was a major ass in this episode. Okay, now sound off if you think** **that Jake was justified, but maybe a little too harsh.**

 **Alright, a little insight about this episode. The original plan was for Haley to have a fight against her daughters in the present. As you can see, I decided not to do that, and I think that was a good decision. Sadly, Socorro, Cleo and Kay won't be returning until Season Two, because there are two arcs to wrap up by the end of this season. Oh, goodie.**

 **So, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Jake Long III (Season One)

Chapter/Episode Twelve: Dragon Got Burned

It was the first week of December, and on the Island of Draco, it was very chilly. Jake III, dressed in warm clothing, stood before the dragon-formed Cherri. "Alright, come on!" Cherri said.

With a grunt, Jake III charged for Cherri and once he reached her, he tried to throw a punch at her, but Cherri lifted an arm and managed to block it. Pulling his arm away, Jake III turned and started to run away from Cherri. As soon as Jake deemed that he was far enough away from Cherri, he stopped and turned to face her. Cherri's eyes widened as she watched Jake III start and charge for her. Grunting, Jake managed to flip twice before he launched himself at Cherri, knocking her down onto the grass with his feet.

"I beat you!" Jake said with a smile on his face as he hovered over the panting Cherri.

However, with the strength she had left, Cherri reached up and grabbed Jake III before she rolled over. Within seconds, Cherri forced Jake III up onto his knees, holding him with a headlock. "Oh, did you?" Cherri asked with a grin, Jake III trying to pull away from her, but after only one weak attempt to escape, Cherri tightened her grip and held him closer, making him grunt.

"Say uncle." Cherri told him.

"No." Jake III said with a scowl before he elbowed Cherri in her chest.

Cherri grunted and was forced back, releasing Jake. Now free, Jake got to his feet and grunted as he jumped into the air, spin-kicking Cherri right in the face, making her grunt as she was thrown to the side.

Panting, Cherri rolled over onto her back, staring up at the sky, just as the first few drops of snow started to float down onto the island.

As Cherri slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, Jake III walked over to her and looked up into the sky, feeling a drop of snow hitting him in the forehead.

"Snow." He said, a smile appearing on his face.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

In Manhattan, snow had been falling for quite some time, and it was quite literally a winter wonderland.

At the Long residence, Rosie watched from the window as kids played in the snow. Watching a snowball fight, Rosie watched with a longing look on her face.

Unbeknownst to her, Jake Jr. walked into the room, dressed warmly and with a cup of warm cocoa in his hands. Staring at Rosie, who was sitting at the window, he smiled.

"You want to go out and play?" He asked.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Dad." Rosie said, turning her head to the side.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jake Jr. shrugged his shoulders before he took a sip of his drink. "Go outside and have some fun in the snow. Go and have a snowball fight."

"Dad, I-"

"Look, Rosie." Jake Jr. smiled knowingly. "If you didn't want to go out and play in the snow, you wouldn't be sitting at the window staring outside. Am I right?" He took another sip of his cocoa. "You know I've got you."

"Alright, so maybe you do." Rosie admitted.

"Look, Rosie." Jake Jr. repeated. "It doesn't make you seem like a child to want to go out on your own. Besides, snowball fights are serious business. They mean war."

Rosie couldn't help but smile. "Alright, I get it." She said. "Thanks, Dad."

LINE BREAK

Rosie stood in her room, preparing for the cold weather. She had already put on some warmer pants and a pair of boots, and was now zipping up a warm jacket. As soon as she was done, Rosie turned and reached down to her bed, grabbing a pair of gloves.

Quickly, she put one on and fastened it. Then, she started to put on the other, only to freeze briefly when she realized that she was covering up her hand with the Huntsclan birthmark on it. Scowling, Rosie finished putting the glove on and then fastened it.

LINE BREAK

A few moments later, Rosie came down the stairs and quickly passed by the kitchen, where her father was sitting at the table, happily sipping on his hot cocoa.

Closing the front door behind her, Rosie turned and rushed down the stairs. Then, she turned and started to walk away from her house, through the snow.

LINE BREAK

Outside the lair, Sedona was standing in the snow, her scaly arms wrapped around her belly, trying to keep herself warm. Standing right in front of the door, she had a bitter scowl on her face. Starting to shiver, Sedona kept her angry expression as she opened her mouth and blew out a small stream of fire, warming her body.

At that moment, the door started to open. Quickly, Sedona jumped away and turned around, putting up both of her clawed hands, prepared for a fight. "Yeah, I'm ready, you opportunity stealer!" Sedona shouted, only to see that it was Green that was stepping out.

"What?" Green asked.

"Oh, it's you." Sedona blushed with embarrassment as she lowered her hands. "Sorry. Just...forget about me saying that."

"You know..." Green pointed out. "...You're going to catch your death out here."

"No, I'm not." Sedona claimed, just as her body shivered from the cold again.

"You're shaking." Green pointed out, crossing her scaly arms.

"I can fix that." Sedona said. "See?' She asked before she opened her mouth and blew out another small stream of fire, once again warming her body.

"You just don't want to come in and be with the rest of us." Green said. "Or, Marcin to be precise. You've been keeping to yourself ever since Alabama named him her successor."

"So?" Sedona narrowed her eyes.

"You're angry."

"Of course I'm angry!" Sedona shouted. "Do you know how hard I worked? Do you know how many times I've always been just second best? I was sure I had this one, but no! Marcin just had to be there! I just...I just wish I could kill him." Sedona ranted, crossing her scaly arms.

However, just a second later, Sedona's eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face. "Wait, why don't I just kill him? Hey, Green..." She lowered her arms to her sides. "...If I told you that I decided to murder Marcin, would you tell Marcin and Alabama?"

Green smirked as she crossed her scaly arms. "There's only one thing that I'm here in this business for. There's only one thing I care about. Who's leading us is not that."

"Would you help me?" Sedona asked.

Lowering her arms to her sides, Green walked over to Sedona, and once she finally reached her, put a claw to her chin and started to stroke it. "That depends..." Green answered. "...How much do you got? How much dough are you willing to give to me as compensation?"

"I have no money to give you." Sedona replied. Immediately, Green took her claw out from underneath Sedona's chin.

"Well, then good luck trying to pull it off." Green said, turning around and starting to walk back towards the door.

"Fine, go ahead!" Sedona shouted defensively before she crossed her arms again. "I don't need you! I can do this on my own." She muttered to herself.

LINE BREAK

Inside his room, Marcin was heading for his door, but before he could reach it, the door opened and Sedona stepped inside, making Marcin stop in his tracks. "Sedona?" He asked as Sedona closed the door to his room. "Wh...What are you doing here?" He took a step back.

"I just got done talking to Alabama." Sedona said with a smile on her face.

"Is she okay?" Marcin asked.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Sedona offered. "In your human form." She added.

"Can we do this later?" Marcin suggested. "It's cold in here and I was going to go see about fixing the temperature." Then, Marcin started to walk around Sedona, making Sedona turn around.

"Alabama told me that you're no longer going to take over this gig once she's gone." Sedona blurted out, making Marcin freeze just as he reached out and grabbed his doorknob.

"What?" Marcin asked, turning his head to the side.

"She told me that she's changed her mind." Sedona said, her smile even wider now. "She told me that someone else is going to be taking over once she's gone."

"Oh, really." Marcin replied, turning to face her. He didn't believe her. Sedona could tell by the look on his face. "Then I guess you don't mind if I go and talk to her about it, do you?"

Now, Sedona was a little nervous, but she forced herself to keep this up. Swallowing hard, she said: "You'll only anger her. If you do that, then there will be no hope."

"No hope for what?" Marcin asked.

"Of her rethinking her decision to change her mind." Sedona quickly said.

"Alright, then tell me, Sedona." Marcin said, putting his clawed hands on his hips. "If I'm out, then who has she decided will replace her?"

"Me." Sedona said with an evil smirk. Then, she lashed out with her tail and wrapped it around Marcin's neck, making him gasp in surprise as he was pulled over to her.

A few seconds later, there was a slicing noise, followed by some of Marcin's blood flying across the room and splattering against his door.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Meanwhile, Rosie arrived in Central Park. She carefully made her way up to a lake, where the water had been frozen into ice and many people were skating. Rosie couldn't help but smile as she watched, but in the blink of an eye, that smile vanished and she grunted as a snowball hit her in the back of the head.

Quickly turning around, Rosie gasped as she saw Noelia, Patience, Essence and Lucero, all in their dragon forms. Noelia snickered as she tossed a snowball up into the air, only to catch it, doing the same thing over and over again. "Got you, Rosie!"

Smiling wickedly, a thirst for revenge in her eyes, Rosie transformed into her dragon form in a bright light. Then, she bent over and grabbed two handfuls of snow. Then, she threw them, Noelia yelping as she was forced to duck.

"Okay, okay!" Noelia said as she straightened back up, holding out her scaly arms in surrender. "That's not what we're here for!"

"Then what are you here for?" Rosie asked as she walked up to them.

"Your birthmark." Noelia said.

"You still want to help me get rid of the thing?" Rosie asked. "Even though you were all grounded?"

"You're our friend, Rosie." Noelia said with a smile on her face. "We'll help you out no matter the risk."

"Besides..." Patience spoke. "...This one involves nothing illegal. There's no way that we could get in trouble."

"Okay, now I'm interested." Rosie smiled as she crossed her scaly arms. "Do tell."

"Do you know anything about a surgery for people with birthmarks?" Noelia prompted.

"I...think there is one." Rosie replied, unsure.

"There is." Noelia smiled.

"This is how it works." Lucero said. "They put you under and then they burn off the birthmark. Simple, really."

"Burn?" Rosie asked, now looking nervous. "Um, are you sure about this?"

"We're completely sure." Noelia said.

"Well, what are you going to use to put me under?" Rosie asked, lowering her scaly arms to her sides.

"We don't have anything to put you under with, Rosie." Patience told her.

"Then...Then..." Rosie eyes widened with fear. "...Then how are we going to do this? Guys, I don't think I like this idea. I'll get hurt."

"Here's our plan." Noelia tried to assure her friend. "We're going to scorch your hand and burn off your birthmark. Then, we're going to put your hand into the snow. The snow should cool is off."

"Guys, I don't know." Rosie said. "This sounds dangerous. I could get hurt."

"Rosie..." Noelia smiled as she grabbed Rosie by her shoulders. "...Trust us. Look, do you want this birthmark gone, or do you want to have it for the rest of your life?"

"Of course I want it gone." Rosie said.

"Then give this a chance." Noelia said. "You never know. This could work. Just think! Then, all of your problems would be solved."

Rosie sighed as Noelia released her shoulders and took a step back. "Well?" Noelia asked. "What do you say?"

"You promise this won't end in disaster?" Rosie asked.

"We can't promise you anything, Rosie." Patience said. "You just need to have a little faith."

Sighing, Rosie looked down at the snow-covered ground before she looked back up. "Fine." She said, her eyes narrowing with determination and bravery. "I trust you guys. Let's do this."

"Great!" Noelia exclaimed, clapping her clawed hands together. "Alright, so let's do this." She pointed at Rosie. "Here's what you going to need to do. Get down on your knees and hold your arm out."

"O...Okay." Rosie said, a little nervousness in her tone before she slowly got down on her knees. Slowly, she held her arm and her birthmark out.

"Okay." Noelia crossed her arms. "Essence..." As she said this, Essence turned her head to the side, Noelia doing the same as Lucero took a step back. "...What we need you to do is go out and make sure nobody sees us. We don't want anyone to get the wrong idea."

"Got it." Essence said with a smile before she turned her head back to normal and started to job by Rosie, going over to the lake.

"Lucero, you hold Rosie's arm in place so she doesn't pull away." Noelia told Lucero. Lucero nodded and walked over to Rosie. Getting behind Rosie, Lucero leaned over and grabbed hold of Rosie's arm, just above the wrist.

"Patience..." Noelia turned her head in the other directions, staring Patience in the eyes. "...I want you to hold Rosie still. I don't want her to move and actually get hurt."

"Got it." Patience said as she turned her head back to normal and started to walk over to Rosie. Now alone, Noelia turned her head and stared at Rosie, who was being held in place by Patience and whose arm was being held out by Lucero.

"You ready, Rosie?" Noelia smiled.

"About as ready as I'll ever be." Rosie replied.

Noelia then walked over to Rosie and sat down on her knees right in front of her, looking down at Rosie's clawed hand, Noelia opened her mouth and blew out a small torrent of fire. Immediately, Rosie threw her head back and screamed in agony, making Noelia close her mouth and stop, seeing that Rosie's hand was steaming and had severe burn marks.

"Into the snow!" Noelia ordered as she looked up. Nodding, Lucero forced Rosie's hand down into the snow, causing Rosie to scream in pain again. "Okay, now pull it out." Noelia said, Lucero quickly pulling it out, Rosie screaming again.

Now, Rosie's hand was steaming, covered in burn marks and covered in snow.

LINE BREAK

Daichi was walking down the hall of the lair. Reaching the door to Marcin's door, he stopped and turned. "Hey, Marcin?" He called as he knocked once on the door, only to gasp as the door slowly opened with his touch.

Slowly opening the door all the way, oblivious of the blood on the other side of the door, Daichi walked into the room, seeing Marcin, still in his dragon form, lying on his stomach on his bed. "Marcin?" Daichi asked, walking over to the bed.

Reaching the side of the bed, Daichi reached down and put a clawed hand on Marcin's shoulder. "Marcin?" He asked again, but when he got no answer, he decided to push Marcin over so that he was on his side.

But when he did that, Marcin gasped, his eyes widening in horror. Now he knew why Marcin hadn't responded. He was dead.

LINE BREAK

Now, Green, Sedona and Daichi were standing before Alabama, who had an angry look on her face. "Marcin is dead." She stated. "Daichi found him in his bed. Murdered. And so, that is why you are here before me.

"I have no reason to want to murder the dragon that was going to succeed me and keep this ring running." Alabama continued. "So, it had to be one of you three, since there it's only us here. The question is...which one of you killed him."

"Personally..." Sedona said as she took a step forward. "...I think the better question is: Who's going to take over this ring once you're gone, now? Am I right?"

Alabama scowled as she stared at Sedona. Then, she forced herself to smile. "That you are, Sedona." She said.

"So, who is it going to be?" Sedona asked, now smiling. She had no idea that she was bringing negative attention to herself.

"Well, Sedona..." Alabama said. "...Why don't you come with me and we'll discuss it in my office? How does that sound?"

"It sounds great." Sedona's smile widened.

LINE BREAK

The door to Noelia's house swung open, Noelia racing in with her dragon-formed (and sobbing) friend in her arms. Lucero quickly followed, Patience following her, and then Essence following her.

Inside the kitchen, Noelia turned on the sink and then forced the crying Rose's hand and wrist under the water.

"Okay." Noelia said as she turned to face her other friends. "Essence, stay down here and see if you can find anything in the cupboards. Patience, go upstairs and see if you can find any first-aid material up in the bathroom. Lucero, go to the first-floor bathroom and see if you can find any first aid material."

"Got it!" All three of them said as they started to go to their stations. Essence walked over to the cupboard that was up above and to the side of the sink, while Noelia turned to watch over the whimpering Rosie. Reaching the cupboard, Essence opened it and started to look inside.

Meanwhile, Patience started to walk up the stairs, but she froze when she saw Noelia's mother turned and slowly started to walk down the stairs. Noelia's mother looked tired and she looked like she had barely been paying attention when she was dressing herself.

"Patience?" She asked in a tired tone.

Swallowing hard, Patience forced herself to smile and wave. "Hello, Mrs. Citlali."

"What are you doing here?" Noelia's mother asked.

Back in the kitchen, Essence closed the cupboard door and sighed. "There was nothing in there?" Noelia asked.

"No." Essence replied.

"Well, maybe Patience and Lucero will find something." Noelia said hopefully as she turned her attention back to Rosie, just as Rosie whimpered in pain again.

"Noelia." Patience suddenly said, making Noelia's face light up.

"Please tell me you found someth-" Noelia started, but she stopped when she saw that her mother was standing next to Patience. "Mom, you're up?" Noelia asked in a surprised tone.

"Noelia, what's going on?" Her mother asked sleepily as she ran a hand through her hair. "I heard the door and then I heard water and then I heard your voice."

"Noelia, I think we're busted..." Patience said.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Alabama walked into her office as the door slid up, Sedona walking in after her, the door sliding down after them. "So, let's talk." Sedona said with a smile on her face as Alabama slowly turned around to face her.

"Yes." Alabama agreed. "Let's."

"So, I-" Sedona started, but Alabama stopped her by holding an old, clawed hand up.

"Stop." She ordered before she lowered her hand back down to her side. "You know, out of the four of you, you performed quite well. After Marcin, you were the second most impressive."

"I'm used to it." Sedona replied darkly.

"And surely, you know that that means that if anything happened to Marcin, you'd be the next in line to succeed me." Alabama stated.

"Well, I..." Sedona tried to play innocent. "...I never thought of it that way." She said, shrugging.

"Really?" Alabama raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Because, I think that you had the most to gain from Marcin's death."

"Does that mean anything?" Sedona asked, now trying to hide how nervous she was. However, she seemed to be failing, for sweat started to form on her forehead.

"No." Alabama said as she started to walk over to Sedona, finally reaching her. "But your act back there with the others said something. And how about this?" She asked as she quickly, at least for a dragon that was almost ninety years old, reached out and grabbed Sedona's wrist, looking down at her claws.

Sedona's claws looked like they had been scrubbed clean, but on closer inspection, it looked like Sedona had done a poor job at cleaning, for there was blood on her claws, a few drops just big enough for Alabama to see.

"Well, looks like you've got blood on your hands." Alabama said with a smile on her face as she looked back up at Sedona. "Marcin's blood, perhaps?"

Her eyes widening with panic, Sedona quickly yanked her hand free and turned, trying to walk for the exit, but from behind, Alabama lifted up her cane and fired, shooting out the same wire that she had used to almost kill Cherri.

This time, the wire wrapped around Sedona's entire body, starting with her ankles, going up her legs, her waist (pinning her hands to her sides, and finally, her head, the wire going into Sedona's mouth before finally stopping at her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Sedona." Alabama said sadly, but then she narrowed her eyes. "But not for the reason you may think."

Then, with a grunt, Alabama pulled with her cane, the wire coming back drenched in blood as the sound of several severed body parts hitting the floor could be heard throughout the entire room.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, at the hospital, where it had stopped snowing, the doors slid open and Jake Jr. walked outside with Rosie. There was a scowl on his face and he held onto the back of Rosie's neck, while Rosie looked down at her bandaged hand.

"Rosaline." Her father said sternly, making Rosie look up and turn her head to the side.

"Y...Yeah, Dad?" She asked timidly.

"You and your so-called friends are lucky that your hand is going to heal." Jake Jr. seethed. "There could have been severe damage to your nerves. You are SO lucky that you're going to get the full usage of your hand back."

By this time, the two of them reached their old car, but Jake Jr. quickly forced Rosie against it, making her grunt as her back hit it. "What were you thinking?!" Jake Jr. demanded furiously as he held his daughter against the car by her shoulders.

Her father's anger brought tears to Rosie's eyes. "I...It was my friends' idea!" She managed.

"I know that." Jake Jr. narrowed his eyes. "Your friends admitted that inside the hospital. What I mean, is what were you thinking by agreeing to their imbecilic plan?!"

"I...I..." The tears started to roll down Rosie's face as she stammered, trying to find an explanation. "...I...I...I...I don't know!"

"Oh, you don't?!" Jake Jr. tried to force his daughter to give him an actual answer. "Come on, Rosaline! Think!"

"I...I just want to get rid of this blasted birthmark!" Rosie admitted, more tears rolling down her face.

"It's about that?!" Jake Jr. asked, repulsed. "I already talked to you about this! I told you to shape up! I told you that there was nothing to be ashamed of! It looks like we're going to have this talk again." He said in a softer tone as he released his daughter's shoulders and took a step back.

"Rosie, get in the car." He said as his daughter stepped away from the car. "You're grounded for a week."

"I understand." Rosie said before she turned and started to walk towards her side of the car.

"And Rosie?" Jake Jr. added as he turned to the side. Rosie stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to face her father.

"Yeah, Dad?" She asked softly, timidly.

"I've made up my mind." Jake Jr. said. "I'll talk about it with your mother, and I'm sure she'll agree with me. I don't want you to see those girls ever again."

"What?!" Rosie's eyes widened in shock.

"You heard me, Rosie."

"But...But..." Rosie stammered. "...But...But I was going to go up to Essence's family cabin with them for Christmas!"

"Not anymore, you're not." Jake Jr. replied grimly.

"Dad, this really isn't fair!" Tears were starting to form in Rosie's eyes again. "They're my friends! Best friends! You can't forbid me from seeing them!"

"If I think it's in your best interests..." Jake Jr. pointed at her. "...Then I can do whatever I please!"

"You can't! They're my friends!"

"Some friends, they are!" Jake Jr. shouted at his daughter. "They burned your HAND! You had to be taken to the HOSPITAL!"

"I agreed to it!" Rosie defended them. "It's my fault, not theirs!"

"A real friend wouldn't even suggest it!" Jake Jr. ranted. "Trust me, Rosie! I think this is good for you! You'll find new friends!"

"Frankly, Dad!" Rosie spat as she crossed her arms. "I wouldn't trust anything that came out of the mouth of a person who thinks that Rose Long was a good woman." Then, she quickly turned and walked around the car.

LINE BREAK

A few days later, at her lair, a depressed-looking Alabama sat at her desk, while Daichi set down a briefcase onto her desk.

With Green at his side, Daichi smiled as he opened up the briefcase, revealing a bunch of money. "That's three million dollars from our job earlier today." Daichi declared proudly. "Now, how do you want to split it between the three of us Alabama? Now that Marcin and Sedona are gone, how should we-?"

"I don't want any of that money." Alabama declared.

"What, are you nuts?" Green asked, shocked. "Do you have a fever? Are you dying?"

"Yes, Green." Alabama slowly crossed her arms. "I am. We all are dying."

"I'm perfectly healthy and happy." Green said with a smirk.

"I'm too old for this." Alabama said with a sigh. "I tried to find a replacement, but look where that got me."

"I would be happy to help." Daichi told her.

"Look, you two are great." Alabama said. "I am so happy to have you work under me, but let's face it. I don't think that you two are leading material. Besides..." She sighed again. "...With me retired or dead, you two would be the only ones left. This ring is as good as dead."

"So, you really don't want any of that money?" Green checked.

In response, Alabama leaned forward and turned the briefcase around so that it was facing Green and Daichi. Then, she leaned back in her chair. "It's all yours."

Her face joyful, Green reached into the briefcase, trying to grab all of the money she could fit into both of her clawed hands. Too elated to think clearly, Green blurted out: "You know, it's too bad there isn't actually a fountain of youth. Because, if there was a fountain of youth, you could go and claim eternal life." Within the span of two seconds after Green said this, Daichi's eyes widened.

"Without a replacement, that's the only way this will all stay alive." Alabama said, indicating the entire room.

"Wait!" Daichi exclaimed, closing down on the briefcase with his hands, making Green cry out in pain as it closed down on her hands.

"What?" Alabama asked, her eyes widening.

"There may not actually be a fountain of youth..." Daichi said as Green managed to pull her hands free from the suitcase. "...But what if I told you that there was something similar to it."

"Go on." Alabama said after a beat, narrowing her eyes.

"It's folklore from Japan that I was told about as a young child." Daichi said as he held up his hand with his iLife around his wrist. Pressing a button, a holographic image of a man in a suit and with a cape appearing.

"Who is that?" Alabama asked.

"This is Katashi Hotaka." Daichi explained. "He was a wizard. To make a living, he slaved away, trying to make a potion that brings youth and a potion that will age the drinker. After ten years of work, he finally succeeded." Then, he pressed another button on his iLife and the holographic image turned into one of two vials.

"If he succeeded and these things are known to the world, then why haven't I heard of these potions?" Alabama asked.

"Because they are only known in Japan." Daichi said. "And what I mean by that is, when he tried to sell them, they didn't sell. No one wanted them. So, he slaved away for another ten years..." He continued, pressing yet another button on his iLife, two more vials appearing in holographic forms.

"What are those?" Alabama asked.

"His anger and his need for money got the best of him." Daichi explained. "In that next ten years, he created a potion that makes money." Green's face lit up as Daichi said this, but Daichi continued: "He also created a potion that causes pain."

"Pain?" Alabama raised an eyebrow.

"He was, how you say, venting all his anger." Daichi shrugged. "By the time he finished these next two potions, his town got suspicious of his work. Once they found out what he was doing, a mob hunted him down and murdered him."

"Is this some kind of Japanese myth?" Alabama growled. "Because if it is, you're wasting my time."

"It is true." Daichi assured her. "It is simple history in Japan's Magical World."

"What became of his money potion?" Green asked with a smile on her face as she turned her head to the side.

"All four of his potions were entombed in a jungle in Japan." Daichi answered. "Apparently, the tomb can be visited, but I have never been."

"Do you know where it is?" Green pressed.

"Easy now, Green." Alabama advised, holding up a hand before she narrowed her eyes. "How am I supposed to know you're not just blowing smoke up my tail?"

Daichi pressed a button on his iLife again, and this time, all of the holographic images that he had talked about appeared together and started to spin in a circle.

"You can't question proof." Green said with a smile as she turned her head to look at Alabama.

"Apparently not." Alabama said. Then, she smiled. "Alright then, Daichi. If you're so sure about this, then how about we arrange a little trip...to Japan...?"

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: I think I'm pretty happy with this one. :) Personally, I think Rosie's friends are a little too...um...foolish...for Rosie's own good. I'm hesitant to say they're stupid, seeing as they're only 12-13 years old.**

 **Anyway, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Jake Long III (Season One)

Chapter/Episode 13: Christmas in the Eye

It was Christmas Eve, and on the Island of Draco, Jake III and Cherri were walking along in the snow after training, more snow falling down. Cherri was still in her dragon form, but this didn't help her against the cold like Jake's warm clothing did. She shivered, alerting Jake's presence and making him turn his head to the side. "You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Cherri said, smiling gratefully. "Thanks for asking. I'll be fine for a few more minutes. I just need to get inside." She finished as Jake turned his head back to normal.

"I heard that." Jake agreed.

"Come on, here's a shortcut." Jake III said as they turned and started to make their way through the space in-between two buildings. However, they both froze when they saw Councilor Dingane, in his dragon form, sitting against the wall, all alone in the snow, his head lowered.

"What's he doing?" Jake III asked. "Doesn't he know he could freeze?"

"Is he alright?" Cherri asked.

"I'll go find out." Jake III said as he started to walk over to the Councilor. Reaching him, Jake III knelt down right in front of him. "Councilor Dingane?" He asked.

Slowly, Dingane lifted his head up, staring into Jake's eyes. Jake III could tell that something was wrong. Dingane looked sad, like he didn't care that he was sitting all alone in the freezing cold weather.

"Ar...Are you okay, Councilor?" Jake III asked carefully.

"I'm fine, Mr. Long." Dingane croaked.

"Ar...Are you sure?"

"Yes." Dingane replied. "There is no need to worry. I am perfectly fine."

"Perhaps you should get inside." Jake III suggested.

"I'd rather not."

"But you could freeze."

"I assure you, Mr. Long." Dingane said, his voice slowly getting stronger. "I can take care of myself. If I feel like I'm going to turn into a popsicle, I'll be sure to get my tail inside. Now, if you don't mind, I want to be alone."

"Um, okay." Jake III said uneasily before he straightened up, turned and jogged on over to Cherri, passing by her. "Come on." Jake III told Cherri as the older dragon slowly turned. "We need to leave him."

LINE BREAK

A few moments later, the doors to the Main Hall were opened, Jake III and Cherri walking inside, where they could see Councilor Asil sitting alone, looking down at something. However, when the doors closed behind Cherri and Jake III, Asil looked up at them.

"Oh, hello." Asil addressed them as they reached the table. "Can I be of some help?"

"Councilor Dingane." Jake III said.

"Yes, what about him?" Asil asked.

"He's all alone out in the snow." Jake III said. "Cherri and I found him and we got worried. I tried to talk to him, but he didn't want to talk. He...He looks like he lost his best friend."

"More like his position, actually." Asil said, shame in his tone.

"What?!" Jake III and Cherri asked, their eyes widening.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"What?!" Jake and Cherri asked, their eyes widening. They couldn't believe their ears. "Wait, hold on." Jake continued. "You kicked Councilor Dingane off of the Council?"

"But why?" Cherri asked. "What has he done?"

"Oh, no." Asil smiled, shaking his head once. "No, no, no. That's not what I meant at all. He hasn't lost his place on the Council. We would never do that to him."

"But you just said-" Cherri started, only to get cut off by Asil.

"Yes, he lost his position as the South African Dragon." Asil said. "He lost it a few years ago. It was around this time of year. It might have even been on Christmas Eve. I really can't recall. It's really no surprise that he's down."

"Did he do something to lose his job?" Jake III asked.

"No." Asil answered, shaking his head again. "No, he did not. The reason why we released him from that duty is because we thought that he wasn't quite what South Africa needed. He's a good dragon to be sure, but we felt that the magical creatures in South Africa needed a little more understanding than Dingane could give."

"Understanding?" Jake III asked.

"Yes, understanding." Asil repeated. "Of course, we felt bad about sacking him for such a reason, so we were willing to give him some compensation."

"His place on the Council?" Cherri asked.

"Yes." Asil replied. "It took him awhile, but he accepted it after taking some time to think the offer over. Still, I don't blame him for being sad. It happens."

LINE BREAK

At the Long residence, Jake Jr. arrived at the closed door to his daughter's bedroom, a wrapped present in his hands. "Hey, Rosie." He said with a soft tone and a smile on his face. "Look, I know you've been mad at me for not letting you see your friends anymore, and I know you wanted to go to Essence's family cabin for Christmas, but I only want what's best for you. Rosie, you aren't grounded any more. You can come out now. In fact, I think you should spend today trying to find some new friends. Rosie, I just want to make up with you. So, I thought I would give you an early gift. It's not your biggest present, but I think you'll like it."

There was no answer from Rosie.

"Rosie, come on." Jake Jr. said, turning and grabbing the doorknob, opening the door and stepping in, only to gasp and drop the present he held. The window to Rosie's room was wide open, letting the freezing winter air into the room. Her pillow and her covers were also gone, like Rosie had packed them up and left.

Jake Jr.'s eyes narrowed. He knew where his daughter had went. "Rosaline Long..." He growled angrily.

LINE BREAK

With an old suitcase in her clawed hand, Rosie flew through the air, reaching the mountain cabin that belonged to Essence's family. Landing a few feet away from it, Rosie reverted to her human form and stared at the cabin. It was huge for a cabin; two stories, a beautiful door and a huge front porch.

Reaching the porch, Rosie walked up to the door, and knocked three times. Taking a step back from the door, Rosie only had to wait for about five seconds before the door opened, Noelia, in her human form, stepping out onto the porch. Immediately, Noelia's face lit up. "Rosie!" She exclaimed. "We hadn't heard from you in like, three weeks. We thought you weren't coming."

"Well, you thought wrong." Rosie said with a smile.

"Come on in." Noelia said, taking a step back. "Essence's parents went to the store. They should be back soon."

"Great." Rosie said as she started to walk in.

In one room of the cabin, there was a large Christmas tree with ornaments in the branches and presents underneath on one side of the room, while on the other side of the room, Essence, Patience and Lucero was standing in front of a shelf, where there was a Menorah with five lit candles.

"You are so lucky, Essence." Patience said with a smile. "Because you were adopted by Christians, you get to celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah. More presents for you." She put her hand on the smiling Essence's shoulder.

"They're Catholics, actually." Essence replied. "Honestly, I'm just glad that they accept me and love me as their daughter, seeing as I'm a dragon."

"And devoutly Jewish." Lucero added.

"No, no." Essence's smile widened. "They actually find Jewish holiday traditions to be very interesting."

At that moment, both Noelia and Rosie walked into the room. "Hey, how's your hand?" Noelia asked.

"Healed." Rosie replied. "Completely."

"Hey, guys!" Noelia called, making Lucero, Essence and Patience turn, their faces all lighting up. "Guess who's here!" Noelia put a hand on Rosie's shoulder.

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, Haley, in her dragon form, carried homemade eggnog in the glass cup of a blender, a red ribbon attached to the lid. As Haley walked on, she passed by Lin-Lin, who was in her form, walking in the opposite direction.

However, Lin-Lin abruptly stopped when a snowball smacked her in the face. A few feet away, Regan, also in her dragon form, clutched her belly as she laughed. Seething with anger, Lin-Lin transformed into her dragon form in a bright light.

"Come over here and I'll show you something funny!" Lin-Lin raged.

"Easy, there." Regan said as she walked over to Lin-Lin, finally reaching her. "You mean to tell me that you can't even lighten up on Christmas?"

"You hit me." Lin-Lin stated, crossing her scaly arms.

"Yeah, it's called a snowball fight."

"I don't want to play." Lin-Lin narrowed her eyes.

"You too busy being a Scrooge?" Regan asked with a small smile. "Well, I hope you're willing to put your Scrooge-ish disposition aside for tonight."

"Why tonight?"

"It's the annual Christmas party." Regan grinned. "We're all invited! It's one night to just relax and have fun with our fellow magical creature."

"I'm not going." Lin-Lin said firmly, lowering her arms to her sides.

"I want you to." Regan said, nearing a pleading tone. "Please, Lin-Lin."

LINE BREAK

Jake III walked around the corner of a building, only to freeze in his tracks when he saw Haley smiling at him, the eggnog still in her clawed hands. "There you are, Jake." She said happily.

"What do you want?" Jake scowled at her.

"I...I...I made you some eggnog." Haley said as she slowly walked over to him, finally reaching him and holding it out. "I actually made it. I didn't buy it."

"That's nice." Jake III crossed his arms.

"Jake, I know I hurt you, but-"

"At least you acknowledge it." Jake III told her.

"Please, Jake." Haley pleaded. "It's Christmas. Can we please put this in the past? Please take the eggnog. I made it for you."

"Well, I don't want it." Jake said before he turned and walked around his Great Aunt.

"But...But..." Haley stammered, slowly turning around to watch Jake III go. "...But what am I supposed to with this?!"

"Give it to someone who cares!" Jake III shouted, not looking back.

LINE BREAK

Back at the cabin, Essence, Patience and Lucero were sitting in somewhat of a half-circle. Lucero set a blue Dreidel down on the floor and flicked it, the toy starting to spin around on the floor.

Still in the doorway, Noelia and Rosie faced each other, both drinking eggnog. "Listen, Rosie..." Noelia began as Rosie took a drink of her eggnog. "...I'm really sorry for burning your hand. It was a really stupid plan."

"I forgive you." Rosie replied. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be here right now."

"You've got a point there." Noelia said with a smile as she and Rosie cheered each other, clashing their glasses together.

Meanwhile, the dreidel was still spinning in front of Lucero. "Dang, girl." Patience said in awe.

"Dreidel, dreidel, dreidel." Lucero sang. "I made it out of clay, and when it's dry and ready, then dreidel I shall play!"

"Okay, first of all..." Patience pointed out. "...You didn't make that thing..."

"...My birth parents got it for me for my very first Hanukkah." Essence finished. "And second, it's already dry and you're already playing." Both Essence and Patience then started to laugh, but their laughter came to an abrupt end as the entire cabin started to shake, the dreidel dropping over onto its side and Noelia and Rosie being forced to turn to face the others, dropping their grasses where they shattered on the floor.

"What's happening?!" Noelia shouted.

If they had all been outside, they would have known the answer. An avalanche was occurring, and now, the snow was swooping over the cabin, completely covering it in a blanket of snow.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Cherri, in her human form, was kneeling at the side of a bed inside a room, a smile on her face as she wrapped a present. However, when two knocks hit her door, her smile vanished. "Coming!" Cherri called before she slowly got to her feet. Then, she turned and walked over to the door. Reaching the door, Cherri opened it, only to see a sad-looking Haley, in her human form, holding the eggnog.

"You okay?" Cherri asked.

"Not really." Haley replied before she held out the present for Cherri to take. "Here's some eggnog. I made it myself."

"You made that for me?" Cherri smiled.

"Actually, it was for Jake. He turned it down." Haley replied. "So, I want you to have it."

"Well, that's sweet, Haley." Cherri said. "But you should give it to Jake. And if he doesn't want it, you can serve it at Holly's annual Christmas party."

"You going?" Haley asked.

"No." Cherri took a step back. "I'm going to go spend Christmas Eve with Savannah. I'm wrapping her present right now. I think it will cheer her up."

"Are you sure you don't want it?" Haley asked again.

Cherri smiled before she reached up and put a hand on Haley's cheek. "I think you should go to the party. Jake will probably be there. Who knows? You could talk to him and make up with him. You never know. I think it would be worth it."

Haley couldn't help but smile. "You think?" She asked, but she didn't wait for Cherri to respond before she finished: "You know what? You might be right, Cherri. I'll go."

LINE BREAK

Councilor Yara, in her human form, opened the doors to a building and stepped into the hall, seeing Councilor Dingane, in his dragon form, walking down the hall, about to turn down into another hall.

"Oh, Councilor!" Yara called out, making Dingane stop in his tracks. "Councilor, are you going to the party tonight?"

"No!" Dingane exclaimed before he quickly turned around the corner.

Moments later, Dingane opened the door to his room and stepped in, slamming the door behind him. With a sigh, he started to walk over to his bed. However, just as he reached his bed, he gasped and jumped back as a messenger fairy appeared in a puff of smoke, the messenger fairy holding a square box.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Dingane demanded angrily.

"No, babe." The female messenger fairy said in a raspy voice. "You're way too young for that. Way too healthy. Anyway, package." She held it out, Dingane slowly reaching out and taking it.

"Who's it from?" Dingane asked.

"You'll have to open it up to find out." The messenger fairy said. "I really don't know."

Using his free hand, Councilor Dingane opened up the rather small box and found a folded note in the box. Taking it out, he used his mouth to unfold the paper, then he stared at it. "Kagiso?" He asked. "That scaly-?"

"Just read it." The messenger fairy said.

"Dear Dingane..." Dingane read. "...Believe me when I say that I've wanted to tell you that I hope there are no hard feelings between us. As a Christmas gift, I sent you this. I'm sorry it took so long, but it was hard to find. I hope you enjoy it. I'm sure you will. Love, Kagiso."

Lowering the note, Dingane looked into the box, seeing a small blue circle attached to a necklace chain. Within the blue circle was a white circle, and a small black circle within the white circle. It all resembled an eye.

Reaching in, Dingane pulled it out by its chain. Then, dropping the box, he carefully put it on. However, the second the eye part of the necklace touched his scaly skin, it started to glow, Dingane's eyes starting to glow as well.

"You look handsome." The fairy said flirtatiously. "Yes, you look-" However, before she could continue, Dingane roared and swiped at her with his claws, the fairy backing up just in time.

"Whoa, I take it back! You're psycho!" The fairy said with wide eyes before she vanished in a puff of smoke. Now alone, Councilor Dingane roared.

LINE BREAK

That night, Cherri, in her human form and with Savannah's present in her hands, turned around the corner of a building, but she froze when she saw that Councilor Dingane was standing, in his dragon form and completely still, right in front of her, his back to her.

"Um, Councilor Dingane?" Cherri asked.

In a flash, Councilor Dingane spun around. His eyes still glowing, along with the eye around his neck, he roared before he lunged at her.

LINE BREAK

At the Main Hall, Lin-Lin, in her human form, stepped in through the open doors, only to freeze when she stared at everyone in the room. Councilor Asil, wearing special dress robes, was talking to a male Dragon Council Agent, who instead of wearing their uniform, wore a nice suit. Then, a few feet to the side, Desideria, Kalle and Santxo were together. Desideria and Kalle wore nice dresses that matched their dragon form colors, and Santxo was wearing a Charcoal-colored dress shirt and a pair of slacks. All three of them were having drinks.

Scowling, Lin-Lin continued through the room, finally finding Regan and Sillian talking to each other at a table. Regan wore a Debian Red-colored dress with reindeer antlers on her head, while Sillian wore an Ash Grey-colored suit, as well as a red Santa hat on his head. They both held drinks in their hands, while Regan held a plate of cookies in her other hand.

"Yeah, it is a nice party." Sillian told Regan. "About as nice as last year's."

"Regan..." Came the growl of Lin-Lin, making both Regan and Sillian turn around to see a very angry-looking Lin-Lin, her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Merry Christmas, Lin-Lin." Sillian said with a smile.

"Whoa, Lin-Lin..." Regan said. "...You weren't supposed to come here dressed up like that. You're supposed to look nice."

"Well, then why didn't you tell me that earlier?!" Lin-Lin demanded.

"I thought it was a given." Regan said.

Clenching her fists and growling with anger, Lin-Lin got up to Regan and pointed at her angrily. "Why did I let you convince me to come to this stupid party?!"

"Lin-Lin, calm down." Sillian advised as Lin-Lin stepped back. "You're here now and that's all that matters." Sillian smiled. "You should have a fun time here. Look, here's some food." He said as he turned and indicated the table they were standing against.

Sillian and Regan both stepped to the side, allowing the annoyed Lin-Lin to step up to the table, only to see that the table was filled with only fruitcakes.

"Fruitcake?" Lin-Lin asked with disgust. "Whose sick idea was this?"

"That would be mine, Agent Clark." The sound of Holly's voice came from behind Lin-Lin, making Lin-Lin quickly turn around to see a displeased-looking Holly. "Do you have a problem with that, Agent Clark?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I-"

"Don't really answer that." Holly told her. "Look, Agent Clark. This is supposed to be fun. If you're going to put forth your bitter attitude, then maybe you should just go."

"I'd love-" Lin-Lin started, but Regan stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll behave, Councilor Jennings." Regan said.

"Hmm, I certainly hope so." Holly said before she turned and walked away.

Sighing, Lin-Lin turned to face Regan, only to widen her eyes as she saw that Regan was holding up a small, wrapped box.

"Wh...What's this?" Lin-Lin asked.

"Your present." Regan smiled. "That's why I wanted you to come, Lin-Lin. I wanted to give this to you."

"I...I don't know what to say." Lin-Lin couldn't help but smile.

"Open it." Regan said as she tossed it over to Lin-Lin, Lin-Lin easily catching it. "Then tell me what you have to say."

"Um, okay." Lin-Lin now seemed happy as she brought her free hand up and started to unwrap it. Regan watched smiling the whole time as she did so. Finally, Lin-Lin opened up a small box and looked in to it, seeing a red ball.

"Um, what is this?" Lin-Lin asked, looking up at Regan.

"It's a stress ball." Regan said. "I found it in an antique shop. When I saw it, it made me think of you."

"Gee, thanks." Lin-Lin said, now frowning.

Meanwhile, Haley, in her human form, stood behind a table, all of her eggnog poured into small plastic cups. "What is this?" Agata asked with a smile on her face as she and Councilor Yara, both in their human forms and both wearing dress robes, walked up to her table.

"Eggnog." Haley answered. "I made it myself."

"Generous of you." Agata said as she and Yara reached down and each took a cup.

"Yeah, enjoy." Haley replied before both Agata and Yara nodded and turned, walking away. Looking ahead, Haley's eyes widened as she saw Jake III talking with a female Dragon Council Agent, both of them walking over to her table, although Jake didn't seem to know that she was at the table.

"Jake!" Haley called, making Jake III and the girl turn their heads back to normal, both staring at Haley as she smiled and waved hopefully.

Sighing, Jake III turned his head to the side. "I got to go." He told her.

A few seconds later, he reached the table. "What are you doing here?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Eggnog?" Haley asked hopefully, holding out a cup. She forced herself to smile, even though she feared rejection.

"What are you doing here?" Jake III repeated, keeping his hands on his hips and not reaching out for the cup.

"Can't I be here?" Haley asked.

"No, really." Jake III asked. "You told me earlier that that eggnog was for me. Now, you're-"

"You told me to give it some somebody who cared." Haley said. "Isn't that what you told me?"

"I want an honest answer." Jake III told her. "Really? Why are you here?"

"I want to make up with you." Haley admitted as she lowered the cup. "I want to put what happened before in the past. Jake, that was over a month ago. Please, trust me when I say that I never meant to hurt you."

"How can I trust someone who doesn't believe in me?" Jake III asked her softly.

At that moment, the doors to the Main Hall, which had been closed, flew open and Dingane flew in with a roar, making all of the partygoers turn around to face him.

"Councilor?" Asil asked as he and Councilor Agata walked up towards him.

Councilor Dingane stared at the two Councilors with his glowing eyes for a brief few seconds before he finally roared and started to fly toward them, but was stopped as Cherri's dragon tail shot out and wrapped around his neck, stopping Councilor Dingane in his tracks. Hovering in the air was Cherri, bruised, but okay.

"Dragon Solorio, what happened to you?" Agata asked.

"Councilor Dingane attacked me!" Cherri replied. "Don't worry. I should be fine." Then, with a grunt, Cherri yanked Dingane back with her tail and threw him out of the hall. Panting, Cherri lowered herself onto the floor.

"What's gotten into him?" Yara asked as she and Holly walked up to Asil and Agata.

"I don't know." Cherri answered. "All I know is that when I went to go visit Savannah, I ran into him and attacked me."

At that moment, Councilor Dingane leapt back into the room and tackled Cherri. As Cherri cried out in pain, Agata, Asil, and Yara all transformed into their dragon forms in bright lights. However, this failed to stop Councilor Dingane from turning and throwing Cherri out of the hall. Cherri flew back for several seconds before she grunted as she landed on her back in the snow.

Quickly, Agata, Asil and Yara all flapped their wings and flew at Dingane. Reaching Dingane first, Councilor Asil slammed his tail into Dingane, flinging Dingane out of the hall. Agata, Asil and Yara all then flew out after him.

In the hall, Desideria scowled as she crossed her arms. "Go on." She ordered, both Kalle and Santxo transforming into their dragon form in bright lights. Then, they turned and flew over to two separate tables, Kalle reaching a table that had no dragons nearby, while Santxo flew up to the table that Lin-Lin, Sillian and Regan were at. Forcing the occupants to move away, Santxo grabbed the tablecloth and effortlessly yanked it off of the table, while still keeping all of fruitcake on the table. Kalle did the same. Then, the two of them flew out into the winter night.

Outside, Dingane was down in the snow, Asil hovering in front of him and Yara hovering above him. When Dingane tried to get up, Asil slammed his tail into him, knocking him down onto the ground again.

Snarling with anger, Dingane flapped his wings and flew into the air, only to have Yara's tail slam down on him, knocking him back down into the snow. However, Dingane managed to wrap his tail around Asil's ankle. Pulling, Asil yelped as he was thrown to the ground.

Getting up onto his knees, Dingane flapped his wings and flew forward, only to roar as he flew right into Councilor Agata's tail, throwing him back and making him land in the snow.

Councilor Agata then turned her head in both directions as Kalle and Santxo arrived at each of her sides, holding the table cloths.

"Good." Agata said as she turned her head back to normal. "Wrap him up."

Moments later, Haley and Jake III both walked out of the Main Hall and they both walked up to where Santxo and Kalle were standing. They could see that Asil, Holly and Yara, all in their dragon forms were looking down on Dingane, who was lying on his back, struggling against the table cloths that had been used to bind him.

Somehow, the eye necklace had gotten on top of the cloth, so that when Agata knelt down, she was able to grab it. "What is this?" She asked. Dingane roared in protest, but that didn't stop Agata from pulling it free from his neck. Immediately after it left his neck, Dingane's eyes stopped glowing.

"Councilor Jennings?" Agata asked as she straightened up, holding the eye by its chain, the eye no longer glowing. "What is this?"

"I think I recognize this." Holly said as she reached out and took the chain. Pulling it closer, Holly turned her head to the side and inspected it. "Yes...Yes, I do recognize this." Turning her head back to normal, she declared: "This is the Evil Eye."

Then, the entire Council looked down on Dingane, who now looked confused, like he didn't know how he had gotten into this position. "Councilors." He asked. "How did I-?"

"I'll ask the questions, Dingane." Holly said with narrowed eyes. "How did you get possession of the Evil Eye?"

"The Evil What?" Dingane blinked.

"The Evil Eye." Holly repeated. "It is an ancient object that sends the owner into a violent and hysterical rage. Just like the one you were in. Now, how did you get it?"

"It was sent to me." Dingane honestly said. "As a Christmas present."

"By who?" Holly asked.

"Kagiso."

"Don't be foolish." Asil said. "Kagiso wouldn't send this dangerous object to anyone. She is far too responsible, knowledgeable and peaceful to do something like that. That is why she was chosen to be the South African Dragon."

"I assure you." Dingane said, almost in a pleading voice. "Kagiso sent it to me."

"I want proof." Holly said.

"She left a note with it." Dingane said. "Untie me and I'll show it to you."

LINE BREAK

The next morning, at the cabin, a hole had been dug through the snow that led to the door. Patience, in her dragon form, was crawling through the hole. Once she reached the end of the hole, she reached out with her claws, Noelia giving her a clawed hand; stepping back, the dragon-formed Noelia helped her out.

Then, Noelia, Patience and the also dragon-formed Lucero turned and watched as the human-formed Essence hugged her parents, a smile on her face.

Rosie was watching this through the back window of her father's old car. "Rosaline!" Her father's angry bark made Rosie turn around in the back seat, staring at both of her parents, who were in the front, her father driving the car.

"Well, now you've gone and done it, Rosaline!" Her father ranted.

"I'm sorry." Rosie said as she lowered her head in shame.

"Yeah, only because you got caught!" Her father accused.

"How long am I grounded for this time?" Rosie asked as she lifted her head up.

"Oh, you aren't grounded." Her father said.

"I'm not?" Rosie asked, confused.

"No, I talked to your mother about your punishment on the way here." Her father said. "She agreed with me when I said that grounding you wouldn't do it."

"So, what's my punishment?" Rosie asked nervously.

"We're sending you..." Her father said. "...To boarding school."

LINE BREAK

In the Main Hall on the Island of Draco, Holly stared at the note that Kagiso had sent with the Evil Eye. "Well, I'll be." Holly said as she lowered the note, sitting with Agata, Asil and Yara. "You were telling the truth." She said to Councilor Dingane, who was standing in front of them.

"We are sorry, Councilor." Asil said.

"No need to apologize." Dingane said. "It is I who should be apologizing for any damage I did last night."

"There wasn't much." Holly said, smiling gratefully. "No one was seriously injured, either."

"Cherri Solorio was given a healing potion and told to rest." Yara said. "She will be up and about by tomorrow."

"That's good to hear." Dingane said.

"Yes, it is." Holly said as she set down Kagiso's note. "Now, to another important matter. Dingane?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to look at our schedule." Holly said. "I want to know when the best time to go pay Kagiso a visit is."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed this Christmas special. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Jake Long III (Season One)

Chapter/Episode Fourteen: Old Going On Young

It was the day after Christmas, and outside Alabama's lair, an old circular Huntsclan hovercraft flew down and landed a few feet away from the front door, the dragon-formed Daichi sitting at the wheel.

Quickly, Daichi jumped over the side, his feet hitting the snow. Then, he walked over to the front door of the lair and opened it, stepping inside, only to stop when he saw both Alabama and Green stepping into the room.

"Did you get it?" Alabama asked.

"It's right outside." Daichi replied. "The leprechauns wanted a lot of money for it, but I managed to get it."

"You better not have given them any of my share!" Green growled as she pointed at him.

"I assure you, Green..." Daichi said, crossing his scaly arms. "...I did no such thing. It all came from my share. Besides..." He smiled. "...You will have all the money you could ever want once we get to Japan."

"When are we leaving?" Green asked with a grin.

"Within the hour." Alabama answered. "I want you two to load up anything that you think we'll need. Then, we'll be on our way." She smiled. "And when we return..."

"I'll be rich!" Green said happily.

"...I'll be as good as new..." Alabama finished.

LINE BREAK

At the Long household, Holly and Councilor Asil, both in their human forms, stood at the door. Holly was standing on the porch while Asil was standing one step lower, behind her. The door opened and Jake III opened the door.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Oh." He said. "Councilors."

"Good morning, Jake." Holly said with a smile. "Do you mind if Councilor Asil and I come inside for a very brief moment?"

"Um, sure." Jake III shifted. "Um, what for?"

"It has to deal with your sister." Holly said.

LINE BREAK

"No." Jake Jr. said. He was sitting at the kitchen table, but his chair was turned so that he was facing Holly, Asil and his son, all of whom were standing in the doorway.

"Excuse us?" Asil replied, a look of confusion on his face.

"No, I won't let you talk to my daughter." Jake Jr. narrowed his eyes.

"Why not?" Holly asked.

"She's not leaving this house." Jake Jr. said.

"Why not?" Holly asked.

"She's grounded."

"But surely you can overlook that for right now." Holly said. "You see, we got a message from a clan of leprechauns in Japan. They need the help of a dragon. They need the help of your daughter."

"Why don't they go to the Japanese Dragon?" Jake Jr. asked.

"For some reason..." Asil answered. "...They requested the assistance of the American Dragon."

"Not my daughter." Jake Jr. replied.

"Mr. Long, please be reasonable." Asil pleaded. "You can't just refuse. It is your daughter's duty. She has a responsibility to the Magical World. If she receives a call for help, she, as a dragon protector, must answer it. You are being a hindrance!"

"I'm not the one stopping you from naming somebody else the new American Dragon." Jake Jr. said, crossing his arms.

"What?" Holly asked, her eyes widening. "You cannot be serious."

"I am." Jake Jr. replied. "She has proven to me that she doesn't deserve the job. Her mother and I are sending her to an all-girl, all-dragon boarding school. We're currently waiting for word on when there will be an opening. You need to name a new American Dragon."

"But who?" Holly asked.

"I'll go to Japan." Jake III suddenly volunteered, making both Holly and Asil jerk their heads to the sides. "I mean it." Jake III said as he turned his head to the side to look at the two Councilors. "I'll go and I'll help out these leprechauns."

"But you aren't a dragon." Asil said. "They need the help of a dragon."

"No, but a dragon can come with me." Jake III said. "Cherri. She can come with me."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

A short while later, Jake III stood outside his home, at the bottom of the steps that led to the porch. Standing on the porch was Councilor Asil, who was facing Holly, who was still inside the house.

"You fly Jake over to the Island of Draco." Holly told him. "I'll be right behind you."

"What are you going to do?" Asil asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to talk with Jake Long Junior." Holly said softly. "I'm going to see if I can soften him up."

A few seconds later, Holly turned and stepped into the kitchen, Jake Jr. still facing her in his chair. "Alright, listen to me." Holly said in a stern voice. "I'll let you get away with this this time. Jake can fill in for Rosaline this one time. But you need to sort this out. We're not going to drop your daughter. She's going to remain the American Dragon. Sort this out."

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, Cherri walked around a building's corner, Savannah's wrapped Christmas present in her hands. However, Cherri stopped in her tracks when she saw Councilor Asil standing in front of her.

"Dragon Solorio..." He said. "...You are needed."

"Can it wait?" Cherri asked.

"I am sorry, but it cannot."

"But I need to give this to Savannah." Cherri said, lifting up the present. "I couldn't give it to her before now."

"I am afraid that it will have to wait." Asil said.

"Why?" Cherri raised an eyebrow.

"You are needed in Japan."

"Japan?!" Cherri's eyes widened. "What in the world am I needed for in Japan? I'm not flying all the way to Japan at my age."

"You won't be flying, Dragon Solorio." Asil said with a smile. "You will be taking a plane."

"But why do I need to go?"

"A leprechaun clan in Japan has requested the help of the American Dragon." Asil told her.

"I'm not the American Dragon." Cherri said, taking a step forward. "Rosie Long is. Shouldn't she be the one flying off to Japan? Shouldn't I be able to go visit my friend?"

"Her father is refusing to let her go." Councilor Asil replied.

"So, why me?" Cherri asked. "What about Haley? After all, she is the former American Dragon."

"Well, your pupil offered to go to Japan."

"Jake?"

"Do you have any other pupil?"

"Oh, now I see why I need to go..." Cherri mumbled, narrowing her eyes and slumping. "...Thanks a lot, Jake..."

LINE BREAK

The next morning, the Huntsclan vehicle flew down, passing through branches of trees, landing somewhere in the middle of a forest. Daichi parked the vehicle before both he and Green stood up from their seats, Green jumping out onto the grass before Daichi did the same. Then, Daichi turned and held out a clawed hand, Alabama taking it and then jumping down from the vehicle.

"Are we close?" Alabama asked as she and Daichi parted hands.

"Yes." Daichi replied, turning. "Follow me." He said as he started to walk forward. Alabama and Green then started to follow him.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, a futuristic airplane had landed at an airport, Cherri, in her dragon form, and Jake III standing beside it. With a sigh, Cherri held up a blue iPad-like device. Pressing a button, both she and Jake watched as a holographic map appeared.

"This'll lead us to where the leprechauns want to meet." Cherri said.

"They're somewhere in there." Jake III said, pointing out to the forest that was out in the distance.

"Yeah, but the question is where." Cherri replied before the two of them started to walk forward, heading for the forest. Cherri squinted as she tried to read the map. Finally, after about ten seconds of trying to read the map, she sighed and handed it over to Jake.

"What?" He asked her.

"I can't read it." Cherri replied. "The print is too small. I just can't make it out with these old eyes of mine."

"Um, okay." Jake III replied, taking the device from Cherri, Cherri sighing as she dropped her head.

"Why did you have to throw my name out?" Cherri asked. "Why did you have to volunteer me for this?"

"Because the Council wouldn't have let me come here without a dragon." Jake replied, Cherri looking up.

"Well, then maybe that's the way it should have been." Cherri replied.

"But I want to do this!" Jake III narrowed his eyes, jerking his head to the side. "The whole reason you're training me is so that I can work as a protector for the Magical World!"

"You want to do this?" Cherri asked. "Well, all I wanted to do was visit Savannah."

"You'll be able to." Jake III said as he turned his head back to normal. "The sooner we meet up with these leprechauns, the sooner we'll be able to get back."

A few moments later, the two entered the forest. Continuing on, Cherri turned her head to the side, staring at Jake III, who kept his eyes on the map. "Okay, we're in the forest." Cherri said. "Now where do we go?"

"We keep going forward." Jake told her, still keeping his attention on the holographic map. "I think we're going in the right direction."

"You think." Cherri muttered, turning her head back to normal. "That's just great."

"I'm not all that experienced when it comes to maps, okay." Jake told her.

"Oh, great." Cherri rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't get rude on me." Jake III tore his attention away from the holographic map and turned his head to the side to look at Cherri. "I'm already having problems with Aunt Haley. I don't want to start having problems with you too." He finished as he turned his attention back to the holographic map.

"Hey, why didn't you invite her to go with you?" Cherri suggested.

"I don't think so." Jake replied dryly.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Daichi led Alabama and Green through a brush and stepped into a clearing. They were approaching a large stone temple, the stones completely lopsided. The entire temple looked unsteady, as if it were about to topple over.

"That's it?" Green asked in disbelief as she, Alabama and the smiling Daichi stopped in front of the temple.

"Oh, yes." Daichi said.

"The potions are in there?" Alabama asked.

"Indeed." Daichi said proudly.

"Take us inside." Alabama ordered.

"Are you sure it's even safe?" Green asked with a nervous look on her face as the three of them started to walk closer to the temple.

"Of course." Daichi replied. "It's kept standing for this long, hasn't it? It's not going to fall now."

Then, the three walked into the un-sturdy temple and stopped, all three of them looking around the temple. It was completely empty. The only thing eye-catching about the interior of the temple was that in the middle of the floor, there was a stairway.

"Where is it?" Green asked with a soft growl as she got impatient, putting a clawed hand on Daichi's scaly shoulder.

"The potions are down there, aren't they?" Alabama asked, pointing to the stairs that led below ground.

"That's right." Daichi replied. "Come on." Then, he started to walk over to the stairs, Green and Alabama starting to follow him.

Within moments, Daichi reached the bottom of the stairs, Green right behind him and Alabama behind her. With both of them at his sides, Daichi pointed out.

Just like up above, the room that they were in now was completely empty. However, on the floor, in the place of a stone tile, there was a glass covering. Underneath the covering was a small wooden box.

"It's under there." Daichi said, lowering his scaly arm.

"This place isn't booby-trapped, is it?" Alabama asked.

"Not that I know of." Daichi replied.

"I'll get the box out." Green quickly said, rushing forward. As soon as she reached the glass plate on the floor, stopping beside it, Green grunted as she slammed the tip of her tail down onto the glass plate, shattering it. Alabama watched eagerly as Green sat down on her scaly knees and reached in with one hand, pulling out the box.

"Bring it over here." Alabama ordered. "And be careful."

Green quickly stood up, turned and walked back over to her two companions. Reaching them, she quickly handed over to Alabama, who took it. "Now give me what's mine." Green said.

"Be patient." Alabama said as she opened the box, seeing four vial-held potions inside the box. Not being able to control her excitement, Alabama started to chuckle.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Alabama quickly pulled out a vial that was filled with black liquid. "Which one is this?" She asked as she turned to face Daichi, who was looking at a holographic image of all four of the potions. He briefly glanced at the vial that Alabama held before looking back at the holographic image.

"That..." He answered before he pointed at one of the holographic vials. "...Is the potion that will age you."

"Alright..." Alabama replied as she put the vial back into the box, taking another vial, which had green liquid with black dots inside, out and turning it to show it to him. "...How about this one?"

"That's the money one." Daichi replied.

"Give it!" Green shouted as she snatched it from Alabama's hand as Alabama turned back. Green grinned happily as she held it close to herself.

"And this one?" Alabama asked, taking out a third vial. Inside the vial was a dark blue potion.

"That's the pain-causing potion." Daichi said as he switched off the hologram that was coming from his iLife. "Which means..."

"...That this is the one that I want..." Alabama said, putting the pain-causing potion back into the box and pulling out a vial that contained a clear liquid.

"Now, a warning." Daichi said as he held up both of his clawed hands. "Don't drink all of it."

"Why not?" Alabama asked, turning her head to the side.

"There's enough in there to kill you." Daichi explained. "If you were to drink all of the aging potion, you would age until you were nothing but dust. Something along those same lines would happen if you were to drink all of that."

"Then how much is enough?" Alabama asked.

"And how does this potion even work?" Green asked, putting even more pressure on Daichi.

As Green walked up to Alabama's said, the two of them now facing Daichi, the male dragon slowly backed up. "I...I don't know." He answered. "Look, my research doesn't tell me everything. It just tells me that these potions do exist and what they do. Nobody knows exactly how you use them, because the creator was murdered shortly after he finished making them!"

"Well, what do you propose we do?" Green narrowed her eyes. "I want my money!"

"You'll get it!" Daichi clenched his clawed hands into fists. "We'll just take these back to America and figure them out there."

"No." Alabama said, narrowing her eyes. "I came here for a reason. I'm not going back to America until I'm young again. Hold this." She ordered Daichi, holding out the box. Sighing, Daichi reached out and took the box, watching as Alabama took off the top of the vial.

"Just be careful." Daichi said before Alabama put the vial in her mouth, tipped her head back and slurped down a little less than a half of the potion. Then, Alabama pulled the vial away and looked back down at Daichi, who looked nervous.

"I'm going to take it that you have no idea how long this thing takes to work." Alabama guessed.

"No one does." Daichi shrugged. However, just a few seconds after saying this, his eyes widened and he gasped as he watched the wrinkles on Alabama's body fade away, the color to her hair returning, the strength of her body also returning. Within ten seconds, she no longer looked like a frail dragon in her late eighties, but now looked like she had when she and Cherri had been criminals together. She looked like she was in her twenties again.

"Amazing..." Was all Daichi could say.

"I take it it worked..." Alabama said with a smirk.

"Do you feel any different?" Daichi asked. "Because it worked."

"I felt something." Alabama continued to smile, while Green crossed her scaly arms in her impatience. "Come on." She said. "Let's get back so that I can look at myself in a mirror."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, both Jake III and Cherri arrived at the temple, Jake double-tasking, both looking ahead and looking at the holographic map. Together, he and Cherri stopped in their tracks. "Okay, I think this is it." Jake said with a smile as he lowered his hand.

"Oh, yeah?" Cherri crossed her scaly arms. "Then where are the leprechauns?"

"Inside, perhaps." Jake III rolled his eyes. The two then started to walk toward the entrance.

Back inside, Alabama walked up the steps, carrying her vial in one of her hands. Once she reached the top, she stopped and waited for her two companions to meet up with her, Green coming up the stairs from behind her. In that time, both Jake III and Cherri entered the temple. Both Jake and Cherri stopped immediately, and while Cherri gasped, Jake III seemed disappointed.

"Okay, these aren't leprechauns." He said. "They're dragons."

"Cherri!" Alabama said with a fake, forced smile on her face as Daichi walked up the steps and stopped beside her, carrying the box. "What a surprise, my friend!"

"You know her?" Jake III asked, turning his head to the side to look at the shocked Cherri, who could only stare at Alabama with wide eyes.

"Alabama, but-but how?" Cherri managed.

"This." Alabama held up the vial. "It's amazing what a little youth potion can do. Unfortunately, I can't see myself at the moment. I'd love to hear from you. How do you think I look?"

"You...You...You..." Cherri could only stammer as she started to walk over to Alabama, leaving Jake III behind.

"Cherri, don't!" Jake tried to warn her, but Cherri reached Alabama.

"You...You look like you did when we were both young." Cherri said in awe.

"Thank you, my old friend." Alabama replied with a smile on her face before she grunted, punching Cherri in the gut with her free hand, making her grunt in pain and fall over.

"Cherri!" Jake III shouted with panic; he tried to step forward, but Green flapped her wings and flew over to him, landing behind him and putting her arm over his neck, keeping him in place.

"Who is this kid?" Green asked.

"His name is Jake." Cherri replied, looking up at Alabama. "I'm training him. For the Dragon Council." Cherri decided to be specific. "So, Alabama, you tried to kill me the last time we met. Are you going to try and do it again?"

"I know I should." Alabama replied. "I have no doubt that once you got back to those so-called Dragon Councilors, you told them all about me and what I was doing."

"You bet your tail, I did." Cherri smirked.

"They won't be able to bring me down, Cherri." Alabama smiled. "Especially not now. It really is a shame that you had to turn away from what you were good at. Being a lap dog for the Dragon Council doesn't suit you. _It_ didn't suit you. Daichi, give me the aging potion." She held out her hand, Daichi complying, reaching into the box and handing over the aging potion.

"No thanks." Cherri said dryly. "I'm already old enough."

Alabama said nothing as she used her teeth to take off the cap to the vial, then she spat it to the side. "No you're not, Cherri." Alabama smiled as she looked back down at her. "A few sips of this and you'll be ready for burial."

"No!" Jake III protested before he tried to move, but Green held him back.

"Can we just kill these two so we can get back to America?" Green asked impatiently just as Jake narrowed his eyes, eyeing the potion that Green held. Quickly, he snatched it out of her clawed hand. "Hey!" Green shouted, unconsciously releasing Jake III, allowing him to run free. However, Jake quickly stopped and spun around, throwing the vial at Green, who gasped in shock. Mere seconds later, Green found out how the potion worked, for when it hit her, Green burst into dozens of dollar bills, all of which floated to the ground.

Shocked, both Alabama and Daichi looked up, just as Jake III tackled Alabama. As a result, Alabama jerked her arm back, the vial she held smashing into the side of Daichi's face. Alabama was thrown back, flying over the hole in the floor before she landed on her back. Turning her head to the side, her eyes widened and she shouted: "DAICHI!"

Daichi was staggering backwards, a look of terror on his face as he stared at his clawed hands. His hands, as well as his entire body, were starting to age and wrinkle up. His face, where he had taken the hit, on the other hand, was already starting to tear and decompose, as if he were already dead.

Seething, Alabama got to her feet, staring at both Cherri and Jake III. "You killed my employees!" Alabama raged. "Now what do you expect me to do?!"

"By the power the Dragon Council invested in me..." Cherri said. "...I expect you to be taken prisoner by me." Then, Cherri flapped her wings and flew over to Alabama, landing a foot or so in front of her.

With a grunt, Alabama tried to slash at Cherri with her claws, but Cherri managed to duck, lashing out with her tail, but Alabama quickly jumped back.

"Oh, just stop, Cherri!" Alabama gloated. "I've managed to reclaim my youth! You?" Then, with a grunt, Alabama lashed out with her tail, hitting Cherri in the chest, just as Cherri stood up straight. Grunting, Cherri was thrown back, flew across the hole in the floor and landed right beside Jake III.

"You are old and weak." Alabama said with narrowed eyes. "Our positions have been reversed. I shall live long and prosper with my crime ring. I can always get more henchmen. You, though? You've only got a few years tops before you wind up under six feet of dirt."

"You never know..." Cherri told her as she pushed herself up onto her knees.

"True." Alabama smirked. "Both of you are going to die right now."

Then, Alabama flapped her wings and started to fly over to Cherri and Jake. As quickly as she could, Cherri reached over to the box that Daichi had dropped to the floor and grabbed the final vial. Getting to her feet, Cherri threw it at Alabama.

The vial shattered as it hit Alabama, Alabama shrieking as she reeled back and fell down the stairs into the underground room.

Walking up to the top of the stairs, both Jake III and Cherri looked down, seeing Alabama on her back, screaming in agony, the liquid being absorbed by her scaly body.

To Alabama's side was her youth potion, which she had dropped when she hit the ground. The cap off, the youth spilled out uselessly onto the stone floor as Alabama continued to scream in agony.

"Geez!" Jake III exclaimed as he clamped his hand over his ears as Cherri smiled with satisfaction. "What's got her acting up like this?!"

"It's either the potion or the fact that she knows that I won." Cherri replied. "Or perhaps both." Then, she looked down the stairs to look at Alabama again. "Oh, and by the way, Alabama. Working for the Dragon Council suits me. And I'm good at it. I just stopped you, didn't I?"

LINE BREAK

It was the night of the 28th, and on the Island of Draco, Cherri and Jake III were both sitting in the hospital, both of them eating out of paper boxes filled with Japanese food.

"So..." Cherri concluded. "...We did eventually meet up with the leprechaun clan."

Savannah was sitting up in her bed and was also eating some Japanese food. She looked happy to have her friends visiting her and she seemed interested in their story. "So, then what happened?"

"The leprechauns wanted us to help them find some lost gold coins." Jake III seemed disappointed.

"Well..." Cherri smiled. "...If it makes you feel any better, you certainly made me proud to be your trainer when you took out that dragon who was holding you."

In response, Jake III just smiled.

"What about your old friend?" Savannah asked.

"Because we were dealing with the leprechauns..." Cherri explained. "...We had to call Councilor Asil and Councilor Agata to come over and pick her up. I saw her briefly this afternoon once Jake and I got back."

"What are they going to do with her?" Savannah asked.

"Well, they have no idea what that potion did to her." Cherri shrugged her shoulders. "She was still screaming when I saw her. I think the Council gave up on trying to help her. As for her punishment, I think Councilor Yara said something about the Council deciding to keep her locked up in a more secure magical prison rather than here on the island."

"That's good, I suppose." Savannah forced herself to smile.

"Yeah." Cherri smiled. "It looks like Jake and I took down that second magical crime ring. I guess that panther I ran into those few months back will be happy to know that the Magical Mafia won't have any more competition."

Savannah chuckled.

"So..." Cherri then clasped her hands together. "...I know it's a little late, but I wanted to give this to you on Christmas Eve, but I couldn't because of a little party fiasco."

"No." Savannah said, her head now turned to the side. "You didn't."

"I did."

"You did not get me a Christmas present." Savannah argued.

"Oh, but I did." Cherri said, still smiling as she reached down the side of her chair.

"Cherri, please tell me you didn't." Savannah begged.

"Surprise!" Cherri said with a goofy grin on her face as she held up the wrapped present.

"Cherri!" Savannah blushed with embarrassment before Cherri got up from her chair and walked over to the bed, sitting down in front of Savannah as Savannah turned her head back to normal. "Cherri, you really shouldn't have!"

"You're my best friend." Cherri said, holding the present close. "The best I ever had. You're like a sister, and I...I love you, Savannah. How could I not get a present for you?"

"But I don't have anything for you." Savannah said softly.

"You don't need to." Cherri smiled at her friend, holding out the present. "The only thing you need to give me is improvement in your health. Besides, this is a pretty small gift. It's not much, but I hope you like it."

"Cherri..." Savannah sounded touched as she reached out and took the present.

"Well, go on and open it." Jake III said with a smile, watching as Savannah set the gift down on her lap.

"Okay..." Savannah said, keeping her gaze on Cherri as she reached down for the ribbon. However, before she could start to untie the ribbon, she froze, her lips slowly parting.

"Savannah?" Cherri asked, concern in her tone.

Then, Savannah suddenly jerked her left shoulder to the side, her eyes glazing over. "Whoa!" Jake III exclaimed as he quickly rose from his seat. "Wh...What's happening?"

He watched as Cherri lunged forward and grabbed Savannah by her shoulders. Jake's eyes were wide with dread as he watched Cherri place Savannah down on her back.

"I don't know." Cherri said before she turned her head to the side. She was trying to act calm, but Jake III could tell by the look on her face that she was about to start panicking. "Jake, something's seriously wrong. Go get help."

Nodding once, Jake turned and ran, running out of the room and turning, running down the hall. Seconds later, Jake turned around another corner and kept running, only to bump into Holly, who grunted as she fell over into a sitting position, dropping her walking stick.

"Councilor!" Jake III said once he recovered from the surprise. "I'm so sorry!" He apologized as he offered Holly his hand.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Holly asked before she took Jake III's hand.

"Something's wrong with Savannah." Jake tried to be as calm as possible. "Seriously wrong."

LINE BREAK

Moments later, Jake III rushed back into the hospital room, Holly following her as quickly as she could. They both turned to see that Cherri was in tears, and while she was in her human form, her arms were in dragon form, and she was performing compressions on Savannah's chest. Savannah's arm was limply dangling from the side of the bed, the present that she had held now on the floor.

"Cherri!" Jake shouted, making Cherri turn her head to the side.

"She stopped breathing!" Cherri wailed.

"Okay, get let me see." Holly said as she walked forward. "Get off of her, Dragon Solorio."

Cherri slowly got off of her as Holly reached the side of the bed, looking down at Savannah. It was true. Savannah wasn't breathing and her eyes were open and lifeless.

Sighing, Holly looked up and took a step back before she turned to face Cherri and Jake III. "I don't think much can be done." Holly reported sadly. "She's dead."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review.**

 **I thought it was important to put Savannah's death at the end of this one, because what with Alabama trying to get her youth back through a potion, it felt rather thematic. Here we have the villain trying to reclaim youth so she won't die, when one of the previous series' protagonists gets old and meets a natural end.**

 **Oh, and on the topic of Alabama. I didn't mention it in the episodes, but the pain that the potion causes is eternal. So, not only is she going to rot in prison for the rest of her life, she's also going to be in unending agony. Oh** _ **YES**_ **, I am cruel.**


	15. Chapter 15

Jake Long III (Season One)

Chapter/Episode Fifteen: The Am Drag Revived

A few hours later, on the Island of Draco, Holly knocked on the door to Desideria's room. About five seconds later, the door opened and Desideria showed her face, looking tired. "What?" Desideria croaked.

"I need you to come with me." Holly told her.

LINE BREAK

Desideria swallowed hard as she, Kalle and Santxo all stood with Holly in front of dozens of Dragon Council Agents, a tired and grumpy-looking Lin-Lin standing in front along with Sillian. Holly took a step forward and started to speak:

"I regret to inform you all that, earlier this evening, your previous leader, Savannah Rogers, passed away."

While Lin-Lin didn't react, murmurs came from all of the other Agents, and Sillian's eyes widened in surprise.

"We finished the autopsy about a half-hour ago..." Holly continued. "...And we concluded that her cause of death was a second heart attack." Then, Holly sighed before she spoke again: "Her funeral will be held on the first of January. While you are not required to show up, I hope you will come to pay your respects."

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Nephele was sitting on the bed, watching as the door to the room opened and Desideria walked back inside, Santxo, then Kalle, and then Melissa all following her inside. "What's going on?" Nephele asked as the door to the room was closed.

"The last Head Agent kicked the bucket." Desideria said with a smile on her face.

"That's something to be happy about?" Nephele asked.

"Yes, and here's why." Desideria said as she crossed her arms. "Her funeral. It's going to be held on New Years. That'll give us the perfect opportunity to sneak into the crypt and steal the chi of the first American Dragon."

"But they'll be burying her." Nephele said.

"We'll do it during the service, or whatever they call it." Desideria said, still smiling. "Oh, just think, Nephele..." She clasped her hands together. "...I'll be a dragon for the new year!"

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

At Regan's house, Regan was lying on her stomach in her bed, fast asleep. However, when she heard the sound of her ringing iLife, her eyes snapped open and she jolted awake. Sitting up on her knees, Regan yawned as she slowly lifted up her arm, pressing a button on her iLife, a holographic image of Lin-Lin appearing.

"Lin-Lin?"

"Sorry for waking you up." Lin-Lin replied, using her free hand to rub the side of her neck.

"Why are you calling?" Regan asked. "Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow?"

"I suppose." Lin-Lin shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, you woke me up..." Regan said before she sighed. "...So why don't you just tell me."

"The last Head Agent..." Lin-Lin began.

"Yeah, Agent Rogers." Regan nodded. "How's she doing?"

"I just thought you should know that she died tonight." Lin-Lin said, rather casually at that.

"What?" Regan asked with wide eyes after she gasped in shock. "That's...That's terrible!"

"She was an eighty year-old bag of bones." Lin-Lin said. "She lived a good life."

"That's a pretty heartless thing to say about a good dragon that just died, Lin-Lin."

"Well, I didn't know her all that much." Lin-Lin shrugged her shoulders. "I just assumed that you knew her better and that you'd appreciate it if I told you."

"Well, I d-" Regan started, but before she could finish telling Lin-Lin that she did appreciate it, she abruptly stopped when Lin-Lin jumped in surprise. "Whoa, what happened?" Regan asked, her eyes widening again, watching as Lin-Lin turned her holographic head to the side.

Sighing, Lin-Lin turned her attention back to Regan. "Look, I need to go." Lin-Lin said.

"Um, okay." Regan replied. "I'll see you tomorrow. And thanks for-" However, before she could finish thanking Lin-Lin, her holographic form vanished.

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Lin-Lin turned around to face Holly. "What?" Lin-Lin demanded.

"How did she take it?" Holly asked with a sad smile on her face.

"She thought it was very, very sad." Lin-Lin put her hands on her hips. "I'm sure she'll go to the funeral."

"And you will, too." Holly told her.

"Huh?" Lin-Lin asked, her eyes widening.

"I talked to the rest of the Council..." Holly explained. "...And we decided which dragons will be carrying her casket out for burial."

"No." Lin-Lin said, shaking her head once. She knew what was coming. "Oh, no. You can't make me."

"You're doing it, Agent Clark." Holly told her, pointing at her. "And if you don't, you can spend some time in our jail. How would you like that?"

Lin-Lin narrowed her eyes before she crossed her arms. "Good." Holly said before she turned and started to walk away.

LINE BREAK

New Years Day came soon enough, and on that morning, inside a room, Savannah was lying on her back on a slab table, prepped as if she were already in her coffin. Councilor Asil and Councilor Dingane, both in their dragon forms, walked up to the table, Jake III and a distraught Cherri watching from behind.

Reaching Savannah's feet, Councilor Asil took a deep breath before he held his clawed hand out and then pulled it back, Savannah's chi coming from her body. The chi came to hover above Asil's hands, Asil smiling sadly.

"Here, Councilor." Asil said as he stepped to the side, Dingane walking up to him so that he could take Savannah's chi. Once the chi was in his possession, Dingane turned to face Cherri and Jake. Seeing her best friend's chi in the Councilor's claws, Cherri howled with sorrow, causing Jake III to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What are you going to do with that?" Jake asked.

"Dragons aren't buried with their chi." Dingane told him. "The chi is removed before the funeral."

"Where do you put it?" Jake asked.

"Well..." Dingane managed a small smile. "...If you'd like to know, I suppose I could show you..."

"What do you think, Cherri?" Jake III asked with a comforting and friendly smile on his face as he turned his head to the side to look at Cherri.

"I...I..." Cherri couldn't speak properly; with tears rolling down her cheeks, she was just too distraught.

"Yeah, I think it would be good for her." Jake III said, turning his head back to normal. "I'm interested."

"Then follow me." Dingane said.

LINE BREAK

A few moments later, Dingane led Jake III and Cherri to a large, round building. The two doors were then opened, allowing Dingane to walk in, with the other two following him. Looking around the room, Jake III could see that there was a large, round carpet in the middle of the room and there were statues of armor all around the room.

"Alright." Dingane said as he stopped and turned around to face Jake and Cherri. "Mr. Long, would you do me a favor and pull the rug up off of the floor?"

"Why?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see." Dingane said. Then, the Dragon Councilor turned and walked over to one of the suits of armor. Shrugging his shoulders, Jake started to walk over to the rug. Once he reached it, Jake crouched down, grabbed the rug and pulled it off of the floor, his eyes widening as he saw that the rug had covered up a massive hole in the floor, the floor filled with the chi of every deceased dragon. The only separating Jake III the third from falling into the pool of chi was a glass plate over the floor.

However, that came to an end when Dingane, holding Savannah's chi in one hand, pulled the sword out of one of the armor suit's sheaths, causing the glass plate to slide into the floor.

"What would happen if I were to fall in?" Jake III asked as Dingane reached his side.

"Don't." Dingane told him. "You'd be dead within seconds." Then, the Councilor flapped his, wings and flew down into the hole, landing on a rocky plank not even a foot above the pool of chi. With a grunt, Dingane threw the chi into the pool, where it became one with the pool with somewhat of a "plop" sound.

LINE BREAK

Around that same time, Desideria was sitting in a chair, facing her human-formed sister and Kalle, a human formed Melissa stood at the door.

"There has been a little bit of a change in plans." Desideria said.

"What, we're not going to be able to do this?" Melissa asked.

"No, we still will." Desideria said, keeping her gaze on her sister and Kalle even though she was addressing Melissa. "Something has just come up. About an hour ago, one of the Councilors told me that Kalle, Santxo and I will be three of the four dragons to bring out the coffin."

"Who's the third?" Nephele asked.

"Some Lin-Lin Clark woman." Desideria replied, obviously not caring. "Santxo is going to keep her busy. So, here's how I plan for it to go down now." She clapped her hands together. "Nephele, you will fill in for me and you'll take the coffin out. Melissa will take me to the American Dragon's grave, and hopefully by the time everyone comes down to bury the old Head Agent, Melissa and I will be gone."

"Then what?" Nephele asked.

"I don't care." Desideria crossed her arms. "We fly out of here. I could care less about the Dragon Council Agents."

LINE BREAK

After leaving Councilor Dingane, Jake III and Cherri both walked along the grass, tears still rolling down Cherri's face. "You're going to go to the funeral, right?" Jake asked, turning his head to the side.

"Of course I am." Cherri replied as she brought a hand to her face to wipe away tears. "There's no way that I'm going to miss saying good-bye."

"Me too." Jake said, putting a hand on Cherri's shoulder as Cherri sniffled. "In fact, I'm going to go have one last look at her before they close up the casket. Why don't you go wait for the ceremony to start?" As he said this, he took his hand off of her shoulder.

Cherri nodded once. "Okay." She said.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, both Melissa and Desideria were walking along the grass. Neither of them noticed as Regan, in her human form, walked out from in-between two buildings. Noticing them, Regan turned her head to the side, watching them walk away.

"What are they doing?" Regan whispered to herself. Her eyes narrowing, she whispered: "Ears of the dragon", and in a bright light, her dragon ears appeared. Then, she started to follow them.

"How long do you think this will take?" Desideria asked as she walked with Melissa.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"How about a rough estimate?" Desideria narrowed her eyes. "Unless I have the powers of the American Dragon, I don't exactly want to get caught."

"Huh?" Regan asked to herself, confused. She had no idea what the two were talking about.

"Just hold up." Melissa said. "Remember what you promised me. In exchange for my help in stealing the chi, you're going to help me force his grandson into killing me."

Stopping in her tracks, Regan gasped, her eyes widening in shock. Her eyes then narrowing, Regan growled as she transformed into her dragon form in a bright light. Then, she flapped her wings and flew at them.

Seconds later, she hit them from behind, landing on her feet as both Melissa and Desideria flew forward, grunting as they landed on their knees.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Jake III stepped into the Main Hall, where Savannah's casket was placed upon a table, Santxo, Kalle, Nephele and Lin-Lin, all in their dragon forms, were standing at the table, guarding Savannah's casket, and to Jake's disappointment, the casket was closed up.

"What do you want?" Santxo asked, rather rudely.

"Agent Rogers was a very good friend of mine..." Jake III said as he walked further into the room. "...And I was hoping that I would be able to get to see her face one last time."

"Well, you can't." Lin-Lin joined in. "You should just go. We're going to be taking her out soon."

"You don't think that you could open it up just for me, do you?" Jake III tried to manipulate them, smiling.

"No." Lin-Lin said sharply. "In fact, I wish we could just go out there right now and get it over with." She crossed her scaly arms.

"The funeral hasn't started yet." Jake told her.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Regan quickly unsheathed her Katana and held it up before she pointed it down at Melissa and Desideria, both of whom had rolled over so that they were looking up at the Debian Red-colored dragon.

"I have no idea what you meant by what you both were just talking about..." Regan said with narrowed eyes. "...But what I do know is that it doesn't sound good. I knew that nothing good would come out of having you around, Melissa."

"Oh, you did, did you?" Melissa asked, narrowing her eyes before she transformed into her dragon form in a bright light. Then, she quickly lashed out with her tail, making Regan grunt as she was thrown onto her back, both Melissa and Desideria getting to their feet. Quickly, Desideria turned and ran away.

"What?" Melissa asked with shock as she turned, watching Desideria run away. "She left me?" Melissa realized.

However, when Melissa heard an angry roar from behind her, she knew that she couldn't worry about being left to fend for herself and possibly dropped out of Desideria's plans together. She had a fight to take part in.

Quickly turning around, Melissa gasped and was forced to duck in order to avoid Regan's Katana as Regan swung it at her head.

Quickly, Regan pulled out her Push dagger before she growled and straightened back up, holding it up in preparation for battle.

"Oh, please." Regan rolled her eyes before she lashed out with her Katana again. Lamely, Melissa tried to do the same, but when the blade of Regan's Katana hit the blade of her measly Push dagger, the smaller weapon flew out of Melissa's hand.

With Melissa disarmed, Regan quickly re-sheathed her Katana before she lashed out with her tail, wrapping it around Melissa's neck. Before Melissa could react, she was pulled forward.

LINE BREAK

Back in the Main Hall, Lin-Lin was handling Jake III roughly, holding his sleeve and a fist full of hair. "You don't have to be so rough!" Jake told her.

"Just...get out!" Lin-Lin sounded exasperated, a bitter and annoyed look on her face.

"You do know that I can show myself the way out, right?" Jake III asked, just before he hissed in pain, Lin-Lin tightening her grip. Apparently...his words did not please the dragon that was handling him.

However, at that moment, a ringing came from the iLife around Santxo's wrist, making both Lin-Lin and Jake III freeze in their tracks as Kalle turned her head to the side, watching as Santxo lifted up his hand and pressed a button, a holographic image of Desideria appearing.

Desideria was standing still and was panting. She looked like she was descending down into the crypt.

"There's been a change of plans." Desideria announced. "Melissa and I were attacked by a dragon. Apparently, she overheard our discussion about our plans to steal the first American Dragon's chi."

"What?" Jake III asked, loud enough for only Lin-Lin to hear him. Lin-Lin quickly released him and together, they slowly turned around.

"Where is Melissa?" Kalle asked.

"Who cares?!" Desideria spat. "Look, I'm down here in the crypt! I'm going to need some dragon power once I find his grave. Without Melissa, it'll take longer, but I hope to find it before you get here."

"It might take us awhile to get down there, Desideria." Nephele said, watching as Lin-Lin unsheathed her Miao dao, while Jake's eyes widened as he finally recognized her as the dragon from the library.

"Whoa, hold on!" Jake III protested. "I don't have a weapon."

"You don't need one." Lin-Lin growled, taking her sword in both hands. Then, she charged. In retaliation, Kalle and Santxo (who had cut off his call with Desideria), drew their Rapier and Shashka respectively before they flew over the table and went to attack Lin-Lin.

Jake III watched, eyes wide, as Lin-Lin tried to fight the two dragons. She swung her sword at them, but Santxo flew up while Kalle flew back. Santxo lashed out, swinging his sword down, and as Lin-Lin ducked, Kalle hit her with her tail, making Lin-Lin grunt, drop her sword and flew back, heading for Jake. Before Jake III could do anything to react, Lin-Lin slammed into him. Both of them grunted and fell to the floor while Santxo and Kalle landed on their feet.

"Let's go." Santxo said.

"What about those two?" Nephele asked.

"We should take them as prisoners." Santxo said. "Desideria might not be happy about that, but I think we should. Just to be safe."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Regan's fist slammed into Melissa's face. Grunting, Melissa staggered back before she used her scaly arm to wipe away the blood that was coming from her nose. Scowling, Regan reached down and pulled out her Katana.

"You want to die, Melissa?" Regan said. "That's what you said to Agent Alcina. I heard you say that that was part of your agreement together. Well, consider yourself dead!"

Regan then lifted her sword high above her head and then started to bring it down, but before she could cut Melissa, Melissa reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Not by your claws!" Melissa growled. Then, Melissa managed to knee Regan in-between her legs. Grunting in pain, Regan dropped her Katana and stumbled back, allowing Melissa to punch her in the face. Grunting, Regan fell back, crying out in pain as her head collided with ground. Hard.

Breathing heavily, Melissa stepped back. Then, she flapped her wings and, with an angry look on her face, flew away from the Island of Draco, knowing that it was no longer safe to stay.

Back on the ground, Regan moaned in pain as she slowly sat up. Her whole world spinning, she put a clawed hand to the side of her head.

LINE BREAK

Down in the crypt, Desideria stood in front of Jake's grave, an impatient look on her face. From behind her, the "elevator" came down, Santxo and Kalle holding onto the shoulders of Lin-Lin and Jake III, respectively. Lin-Lin was in her human form, and both of them had their hands shackled behind their backs.

"What are those two doing with you?" Desideria had turned around, and now she had a look of anger on her face.

"They were in the room when you called." Santxo replied as he, Kalle and Nephele came to a stop. Before Santxo spoke again, both he and Kalle shoved Lin-Lin and Jake III down onto their knees. "They heard what you said, so we had no choice but to take them prisoner."

"Whatever." Desideria said before she turned around. "Nephele, I require your dragon powers. Santxo, Kalle...keep an eye on the prisoners." She finished as Nephele started to walk over her twin.

"Oh, so there are two of you?" Lin-Lin asked, disrespect dripping from her tone.

"Shut up." Desideria said, not even bothering to look at Lin-Lin as her dragon-formed sister reached her side. "Alright, Nephele..." Desideria continued as she and her sister looked down at Jake's gravestone. "I don't care how you do it, I just need you to use your dragon powers to dig up the grave."

LINE BREAK

Holly, Councilor Asil, Councilor Yara, Councilor Dingane and Councilor Agata, all in their dragon forms, were standing in front of many dragon-formed Dragon Council Agents and other dragons, including the dragon-formed Cherri, who was standing next to the dragon-formed Sillian and had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Holly took a deep, sad breath before she spoke up: "It's been a year and a half since we last laid one of our brave, loyal friends to rest. I must say that I feel it is far too early to having another funeral for a Dragon Council Agent. Unfortunately, what I think doesn't matter in the grand scheme of mortality."

She then paused in order to take another deep breath. "Agent Savannah Rogers..." She continued. "...Was everything that a good Dragon Council Agent should be. She was loyal, brave and dedicated. She tried her hardest to live up to her friend's legacy, and I truly believe with all my heart that she succe-"

However, before Holly could finish, she stopped when Regan pushed through the first row of Dragon Council Agents. "Dragon Wido?" Councilor Agata asked, her eyes wide as she watched Regan stumble forward before she fell to her knees, groaning.

"Are you alright?" Yara asked before she hurried over to Regan, kneeling down in front of her and lifting up her head. "Dragon Wido, say something." Yara said as Regan moaned.

"Tr...Traitors..." Regan managed.

"What?" Yara raised an eye.

"Agent Alcina, Agent Owen..." Regan managed. "...Tr...Traitors..."

"How are they traitors?" Yara asked. "Did they do this to you, Dragon Wido?"

"They're..." Regan started slowly, her voice regaining its strength and normal speed as her head steadily cleared. "...Planning...on...stealing...the first American Dragon's...chi."

"What?" Yara's eyes widened.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Yara then looked up at Sillian, who had spoken, and Cherri, standing behind Regan. "I mean, should we?" Sillian asked.

"I think it's worth a look." Holly said.

LINE BREAK

Back down in the crypt, Nephele used her tail to sweep away the broken pieces of Jake's gravestone. "Alright..." Desideria said as she took a step back. "...Now pull the casket out."

As Nephele did as her sister commanded, Lin-Lin watched, her head turned to the side, as Jake III furiously struggled against Kalle's hold on him, pulling at the chain that kept the shackles around his wrists together. "Stop defiling my grandfather's resting place!" Jake III shouted angrily, just as Nephele pulled Jake's casket out of the ground, setting it down on the floor. Using her strength, Nephele grunted as she ripped off the lid of the casket, revealing Jacob Luke Long's rotting human corpse.

"Get the chi out." Desideria told her sister as she walked up to the opposite side of the casket.

Heating this, Jake III couldn't help but laugh, making both Desideria and Nephele turn to face him. "And what do you think is so funny, boy?" Desideria asked, narrowing her eyes.

"This is about chi?" Jake asked her. "You want his chi? Hate to tell you this, but dragons have their chi stripped from their bodies before they're buried."

"What?!" Desideria asked furiously.

"Then what do they do with the chi?" Kalle asked, looking down at her captive.

"Let Lin-Lin and me go..." Jake III bargained. "...And I will personally take you to where they store the chi."

"And how do I know that she won't run to the Council?" Desideria asked.

"Ha!" Lin-Lin scoffed. "Those dragons can all go take a hike for all I care."

Desideria took a deep breath before she spoke: "Alright. Free them."

As Kalle and Santxo released Lin-Lin and Jake III from their shackles, the "elevator" lowered down into the crypt, Cherri, Dingane, Asil, Agata and Yara all in their dragon forms, standing and watching as both Jake and Lin-Lin were pulled to their feet after their shackles hit the ground. Jake III grunted as Kalle pushed him over to Desideria.

"Let's go." Desideria said, putting her hand on his shoulder and forcing him to turn around.

"What do you want us to do?" Nephele asked.

"I want all three of you to stay here and clean this mess up." Desideria said, staring at Kalle and Santxo, but not her sister. "Put Jake Long back in his grave."

The Council and Cherri both watched as Kalle and Santxo stepped to the side, allowing both Desideria and Jake III to walk forward, but they both froze when they saw the entire Council plus Cherri watching them, all of them having angry looks on their faces.

"You're not taking him anywhere, Agent Alcina." Asil declared, making Lin-Lin, Kalle and Santxo all turn around. Flapping their wings, Cherri, Dingane, Yara, Agata and Asil all flew at the villainous dragons. Kalle, Santxo and even Nephele all did the same and flew at the Council.

"Come on!" Desideria took Jake III by the shoulder and rushed him forward. Within moments, both got on the "elevator", and they both turned around to see Nephele, Santxo and Kalle fighting the Councilors, while Cherri was leading Lin-Lin away from the fights that were taking place above them. Then, the "elevator" started to rise up.

LINE BREAK

The doors to the building with all the chi inside was opened, Desideria and Jake III walking in together. "Where is the chi?" Desideria demanded as she looked around the room, seeing the carpet and the suits of armor.

Taking a deep breath, Jake III lifted up his arm and pointed up at the carpet. "Pull up the carpet." He said before he started to walk over to the suit of armor that Councilor Dingane had gone to. "I'll do the rest."

"You better not be plotting anything." Desideria growled as she started to walk over to the carpet. Once she reached it, Desideria crouched down and grabbed the rug, pulling it up and throwing it back behind her as she stood back up. Seeing the pool of chi, her eyes widened with awe.

"Yes..." She whispered.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, the Council, Cherri and Lin-Lin all returned from down in the crypt on the "elevator" with Santxo, Nephele and Kalle, having defeated and captured them. Kalle, Santxo and Nephele were all in their human forms, their hands shackled behind their backs. Agata guarded Santxo, while Yara guarded Kalle and Dingane guarded Nephele, while Cherri and Councilor Asil walked Lin-Lin away.

"Where did she take Jake, Agent Clark?" Cherri asked.

"To some chi room, or something like that..." Lin-Lin responded with Shrugged shoulders, Cherri and Asil both staring at her.

"You don't think she'd kill him, do you?" Cherri asked. "I don't want to lose Jake, just like I lost Savannah."

"There's only one way to find out." Asil replied. "Come on!" He said before he turned and flapped his wings, flying off. As quickly as she could, Cherri turned and flapped her wings as well, leaving Lin-Lin alone.

LINE BREAK

Back in the room with the chi, the glass plate finished sliding away, Jake walking up to Desideria's side again. "Which one?" Desideria asked, staring down at the chi pool.

"What?" Jake III asked, turning his head to the side.

"Which one is your grandfather's?"

"Does it really matter?"

"I suppose not." Desideria said as she looked up. "Alright, we had a deal. Get lost."

"You're not going to try and kill me later, are you?" Jake III asked her.

"We're never going to meet each other again." Desideria said before she jumped down into the hole, landing on the rocky plank, not knowing that the plank she landed on started to crack as she landed on it.

Jake watched as Desideria stood up straight before he turned and started to head for the exit, but he froze when Cherri and Councilor Asil flew into the room, landing on the ground. "Jake!" Cherri shouted.

"Where's Agent Alcina?" Councilor Asil jumped to his question.

"Down there." Jake III replied, briefly turning his head to the side.

Quickly, Councilor Asil reached the edge and looked down at Desideria, who hadn't moved since standing straight up again. "Agent Alcina, it's over!" Asil called down to her, making Desideria spin around and look up at him. "Your friends and decoy have all been captured!" Asil told her. "It's over. You have nowhere to go."

"I came this far to get dragon chi of my own!" Desideria called up to him, clenching her fists. "I'm not stopping until I get what I came for!"

"You don't understand!" Asil narrowed his eyes. "It's either prison or death, Agent Alcina! Dragon chi is not meant for normal humans! The only person in history that received another dragon's chi suffered for decades before the chi claimed her. And I'll tell you this right now: You go in there, and you'll never come out."

Then, Councilor Asil got down on his knees and offered down a clawed hand. "Come on, Agent Alcina." He begged. "It is not too late."

Desideria looked like she was considering Asil's offer, but before she could move, the rocky plank snapped, and Desideria shrieked as she fell into the pool. Asil closed his eyes, not wanting to watch as Desideria lied in the pool, the chi swarming into her body, one after one. Desideria's grin then vanished as, instead of transforming into a large, scaly dragon, her body started to bloat from all the chi that was going into her body, and was still continuing to do so. Within seconds, Desideria's body burst, nothing left of her other than small strips of skin, while the chi that had gone inside of her became one with the pool again.

LINE BREAK

Later that night, Jake III, Regan, Cherri and Sillian, all in their human forms, stood before the seated Council, Regan having her head wrapped in bandages.

"We questioned the prisoners..." Councilor Asil declared. "...And they confirmed that Agent Owen was indeed with them. You were correct, Dragon Wido."

"Please step forward." Holly invited her, a smile on her face.

Slowly, Regan walked away from the others and took a few steps forward. "Yes, Councilors?" She asked.

"We are very impressed that you managed to fend Agent Owen off." Holly told her, still smiling. "Unfortunately, I have no doubt that she will return."

"Really?" Regan asked. "You're certain?"

"Yes, and that is why the Council would like to promote you to a full-fledged Dragon Council Agent." Holly told her, smiling as she watched Regan grin with excitement.

"Really?" Regan asked.

"Without a doubt." Holly told her. "And Sillian?" She looked over at Sillian, who had been standing silently.

"Yes, Councilor?" He asked politely.

"When Agent Long retired..." Holly explained. "...She stated that it was her wish for Agent Rogers to take her place. Agent Rogers was not able to name a successor before her death. With Agent Alcina gone, the Council has decided to give you that position."

Sillian briefly smiled, but he quickly forced the smile off of his face and bowed his head with respect. "I'd be honored, Councilors." He said.

"Good." Holly smiled again.

"Now, Agents, we'd appreciate it if you would leave." Agata said.

As Sillian and Regan walked for the exit, Jake III and Cherri were left to face the Council. With a sigh, Holly clasped her hands together. "Jake, your grandfather's gravestone is going to be fixed." She told him. "As for Savannah, we're still going to put her to rest tonight."

"But you said that you were calling it off." Cherri said.

"True, we are." Holly said. "It's no longer going to be a public funeral. After what happened today, we're just going to bury her. No one will know, no one will be there."

"Then why are you telling me?" Cherri asked.

"No one except you, Dragon Solorio." Asil said. "And perhaps you, Mr. Long. You both were close, and we feel that you should have the right to be there."

"What do you say?" Holly asked.

Jake III turned his head to the side, waiting for Cherri's answer. Now, Cherri had tears running down her cheeks. She had to. It was only the right thing to do. Savannah was her best friend. No matter how hard it would be to watch her be buried, Cherri owed it to her. She had to see her off. She had to say her final goodbye.

"Yes." Cherri said softly. "Yes. I want to be present."

BLACKOUT; END SEASON

 **A/N: So ends the season. Personally, I think the season was alright. Personally, I think Season Two will be better. As for the season finale, I wasn't in the best state of mind/mood when I wrote it, so I don't really know how I feel. My main complaint is that the end result wasn't personal enough. I don't think Jake had any scenes to interact with Santxo and Kalle, and I wish that Melissa and Regan could have had more screen-time together, but the season was mostly focused on her building relationship with Lin-Lin.**

 **So, as I said before, I think Season Two will be better. I think you'll like it, too. There's going to be a huge surprise in the season, and I think/hope that you'll like it.**

 **Please review!**

 **EDIT: I actually forgot that Jake and Nephele had met in the first episode when I was first writing this. So, sorry if the part where Jake recognizes Nephele seemed a little odd, because I had to try and place it in.**


End file.
